Amos y Mazmorras 3 La misión
by Miss lu
Summary: Cuando la agente del FBI Ino Haruno regresó a Nueva Orleans tras el éxito logrado en la misión de Amos y Mazmorras, no podría imaginarse que su papel en el caso todavía no había finalizado. Ahora contará con la ayuda de un agente del Servicio de Inteligencia ruso muy experimentado: el sexy, rudo y taciturno Itachi Lébedev,para la nueva misión:desmantelar la red de trata de blancas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! He vuelto con una nueva entrega de la Saga Amos y Mazmorras de Lena Valenti.

Según sus hermosos comentarios, los cuales les agradezco infinitamente, este libro sera respecto a Ino e Itachi, sin embargo para las amantes del Sasusaku les tengo buenas noticias, seguiran apareciendo y así sabremos que más pasa por la vida de los leones. Sin más aqui les dejo los capítulos de hoy y si deseean que la adapte al Sasusaku no duden en escribirme. Un abrazo.

* * *

FECHA: 2012-07-26

FUENTE: SVR/FBI

CLASIFICACIÓN: CONFIDENCIAL

WASHINGTON 000328

SIPDIS: AMOS Y MAZMORRAS

LK POR SAKU HARUNO

KL POR SASUKE UCHIHA

MP POR INO HARUNO

E.O. 32561: DECL: /23/2012

ETIQUETAS: Trata de blancas, sodomización, prostitución, esclavitud, tráfico de drogas

SUJETO: TFH04: Abierto y cerrado: el caso de Amos y Mazmorras

REF: WASHINGTON 939

Clasificado por: FBI JIRAIYA

Durante doce meses de formación, los agentes Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Ten Ten y Jūgo Tenpin se infiltraron en el mundo de la dominación y la sumisión para resolver e investigar los homicidios de Kona, Mirai, Pakura y Naori, y el origen de una variación nunca vista de popper y cocaína.

El descubrimiento del foro de rol Dragones y mazmorras DS y la llegada del segundo torneo que se inauguraba ese mismo año era el punto de partida de dicha investigación. Los agentes asumieron sus roles de dominantes y sumisos e investigaron a todas las criaturas hasta averiguar que eran un grupo llamado «los Villanos» los que manejaban los hilos.

Después de eso, y a pocos días de que empezara el torneo de Dragones y mazmorras DS, Ino Haruno desapareció y, tristemente, se halló el cadáver de Jūgo Tenpin , su compañero de misión, muerto por asfixia.

Saku Haruno, hermana de Ino, fue contratada por el FBI para ayudar a desenmascarar a los Villanos y para entrar en calidad de sumisa como pareja de Sasuke Uchiha, el agente al cargo de la misión.

Durante los cuatro largos días de jornadas del torneo, los agentes practicaron y se involucraron en los juegos como uno más. En sus ratos libres, fuera de la organización, descubrieron que la droga que se les suministraba a los sumisos que no consentían era una variación de popper con cristal, que mejoraba la anterior fórmula y no provocaba choques anafilácticos.

El contacto directo con Itachi Lébedev, agente secreto ruso que participaba en calidad de Amo del, llevó a la aparición de Ino Haruno. Su relación de conveniencia dio origen a la colaboración conjunta entre el FBI y el SVR, y lo hicieron juntos como amo instructor y como sumisa.

Itachi reconoció a Saku Haruno en una prueba del torneo, y se la llevó a Peter Bay, donde tenía a muchas otras sumisas que había traído Belikhov. Este era un mediador ruso entre villanos y compradores, y se encargaba de facilitar las sumisas a los amos instructores para que las prepararan y les hicieran la doma. Gracias al descubrimiento de Belikhov, entendieron lo que hacían los Villanos con las mujeres y los hombres que secuestraban: los adiestraban para ser los esclavos, cachorros y sumisos de auténticos sádicos multimillonarios. Algunos de esos sumisos sobrevivirían y los venderían al mejor postor; otros morirían en la última noche del torneo, llamada Walpurgis. Mientras los participantes celebraban el final de las pruebas, los/as sumisos/as drogados/as y secuestrados/as eran llevado/as a otra isla en la que debían ser sacrificado/as.

Así empezaba el informe en el que Saku Haruno resumía toda la investigación del caso de Amos y Mazmorras.

En su informe, destapó la trama del ron de cómo Sasuke sospechó correctamente de Mistress Pain, un ama, niña rica de la Upper East Side de Nueva York, encaprichada con el agente Uchiha, y que era la responsable de la muerte de Jūgo Tenpin, y, tal y como después testificó, de los otros dos sumisos sin identificar que se encontraron con sendos guiches en el perineo.

El grupo de los Villanos estaba formado por Sombra Espía, Tiamat y Venger.

Sombra Espía era Mistress Pain, como se conocía a Guren entre los Villanos. Ella secuestró a Saku Haruno y a Sasuke Uchiha, y los llevó hasta Tiamat.

Tiamat estaba formado por cinco cabezas pensantes con mucho poder, entre los que destacaban los Sabaku.

Eran una conocida pareja de multimillonarios de Nueva Orleans. Saku los había encarcelado, acusado de violencia de género. El hecho de que los Sabaku la reconocieran a ella en el concurso, así como a Ino, que participaba como ama en los locales de BDSM, sabiendo que la primera era responsable directa de la infelicidad de su hijo, propició la aceleración del caso. Los Sabaku querían una venganza personal, y esperaban acabar con ellas en Walpurgis. Pero no lo lograron.

Sasuke y Saku escaparon de la gruta en la que estaban a punto de ser cruelmente ejecutados a manos de Guren y Gaara, el hijo de los Sabaku. Gaara, al que previamente Sasuke Uchiha le había dado una soberana paliza en nueva Orleans, murió en su enfrentamiento con Sasuke, y Guren quedó gravemente herida.

La noche de Walpurgis quedó abortada por una excelente acción policial conjunta entre los equipos de las Islas Vírgenes, el FBI y la SVR.

Venger era Hidan Vasíliev, heredero de una dinastía siderúrgica única en Rusia. Su padre, Yugi Vasíliev, es uno de los diez hombres más ricos del país. El SVR está investigando la relación de Vasíliev con el negocio de la prostitución y la trata de esclavas en su tierra.

Tiamat, como ya se había mencionado, estaba formado por los Sabaku, además de por un banquero americano que había triplicado su patrimonio comprando créditos baratos y que se llamaba Kakuzu , y por los gemelos Kinkaku y Ginkaku, los propietarios de una cadena de hoteles que había fundado su padre.

Todos estos personajes eran descendientes de la Old Guard, o de simpatizantes de ellos; tenían inclinaciones sádicas y una alta propensión a experimentar placer al controlar el dolor, el sufrimiento y la muerte de otras personas. Con ello no pretendían nada. No buscaban nada.

El procedimiento era el siguiente: pedían hombres y mujeres, contactaban con Belikhov, y este se los facilitaba mediante sus contactos. Algunos los captaban a través del foro Dragones y Mazmorras, como había pasado con Irina, pero la mayoría de ellos provenían de su propia red de tráfico. Los Villanos los redirigían a los amos que tenían contratados para su doma y su disciplina. Los amos y las amas trabajaban con ellos durante un máximo de dos meses con el objetivo de ayudarlos a soportar cuanto más dolor pudieran mucho mejor. Buscaban resistencia, personas que no sucumbieran fácilmente ante un castigo, y por eso los adiestraban con ayuda de las drogas, como el popper y el cristal.

Después de la doma, los devolvían a los Villanos. Y tal y como habían hecho esa noche, los mostraban y los vendían a un montón de millonarios que los compraban vía webcam; y a aquellos que no quería nadie, los llevaban a la hoguera y los castigaban para sacrificarlos y entregarlos como ofrenda al dios Beltane.

¿Por qué hacían eso? Había cincuenta personas encarceladas a punto de ser sometidas a juicio.

Cincuenta, hombres y mujeres, que habrían disfrutado de una noche en la que torturarían, mutilarían y acabarían haciendo una cremación de todos esos sumisos que se habían entregado a ellos, confiados y drogados hasta las cejas. ¿Y qué responderían en el juicio esos cincuenta imputados? Lo mismo que habían contestado en los interrogatorios.

—¿Por qué el sadismo? ¿Por qué matar?

—Porque la vida no aporta nada nuevo. Porque no hay mayor entretenimiento ni mayor poder que saber que tienes entre tus manos la última brizna de oxígeno de una persona —había contestado uno de ellos—. Ese es el placer que le encontramos. Hallar, en la confianza y la fragilidad de otros, todo tu poder.

Ese era el lema del maltrato. Abusar de la fragilidad y de la confianza de otros, de saber que se atrevían a ponerse en tus manos, atados, sometidos, esperando aquello que los haría volar, para encontrarse con la otra cara de la moneda. Un abusador que golpearía, cortaría, violaría y reduciría cada parte de tu alma.

Y esa era la diferencia entre los Villanos y lo que los agentes habían visto en otros participantes importantes del torneo, como Karin, Suigetsu, Brutus, Olivia, Lex, Cam, Naruto, Hinatication (Hinata), Mei, Sasuke, Ino y todos aquellos que, ajenos a los que sucedía con las drogas y los sádicos, venían a jugar sanamente al torneo de Dragones y mazmorras DS; auténticos amos y sumisas que lo veían como un juego, como una práctica sexual, sana, segura y consensuada.

Los auténticos amos y amas alimentaban y reforzaban esa confianza, y demostraban que el dolor solo era una antesala del placer, y que nunca era dolor extremo.

En el informe, dejaron claro que la dominación y la sumisión de Dragones y Mazmorras DS no tenían tendencias sádicas.

Los sádicos con sociopatías, como todos los multimillonarios aburridos de su realidad, como todos los Villanos, destruían y se centraban en el dolor y en el sometimiento auténtico hasta el extremo de arrebatar la vida.

De herir por herir.

De maltratar por maltratar.

Eran ellos los que debían pagar por sus crímenes.

Y así les hicieron pagar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nueva Orleans_

 _Parque Louis Armstrong_

Ino Haruno era una mujer práctica, disciplinada y, en ocasiones, fría. De hecho, ella y su hermana Saku, a la que el FBI le había presentado una propuesta en firme para que ingresara en sus filas después de infiltrarse con éxito en el caso de Amos y Mazmorras, eran la noche y el día.

A ella le faltaba parte de la fantasía y la sensibilidad de Saku.

Se consideraba pragmática y poco dada a sueños románticos; no creía en ellos.

No obstante, su hermanita pelirosa con rostro de hada acababa de demostrarle que incluso algunos sueños se cumplían.

Prueba de ello era que Sasuke Uchiha, el agente al cargo que había liderado la misión junto a su hermana y que había adoptado el papel de su amo para entrar en el rol de dominación y sumisión, estaba oculto detrás de un árbol, dispuesto a sorprender a Saku, seguramente para disculparse después del trato nefasto que le había dispensado en el hospital.

Y más le valía a Sasuke arreglar las cosas con su hermanita, o iba a aprender lo que era «tenerlos puestos por corbata», literalmente.

Sí. Eran muy distintas.

Ella era blanca, de pelo largo, lacio y rubio. Nada que ver con el tono rosa y rizado de Saku. Era más alta, algunos decían que de curvas más elegantes. Y sus ojos eran azules, tan diferentes a los ojos verde esmeralda de su renacuaja.

Ino tenía treinta años, y Saku, veintisiete, pero no importaba: seguía siendo su hermana pequeña y siempre la llamaría como le diera la gana.

Pero no solo en el aspecto físico radicaban sus diferencias. Ino tenía veinticuatro ojos, y diez en la nuca, y, por alguna extraña razón, necesitaba controlar todo lo que la rodeaba. Posiblemente, por ese motivo, por esa ansia de mando, se había dado cuenta de que el león, Sasuke Uchiha, permanecía oculto, esperando a tomar al camaleón por sorpresa.

Había visto a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo y no había necesitado análisis ninguno para darse cuenta de que era él. Su cuerpo, su altura, su corte militar... Habían trabajado juntos demasiado tiempo en el FBI, se conocían desde hacía demasiado como para no localizarlo entre la multitud. Y sus movimientos ágiles y medidos lo delataban. Al menos, ante ella.

No para Saku que, en cambio, seguía mirando cómo su madre y el grandullón de Sasori se daban unos bailoteos en el parque Louis Armstrong, bajo el ritmo de Westlife y su canción To be with you, ajena a la mirada que le prodigaba Sasuke Uchiha.

El caso Amos y Mazmorras en las Islas Vírgenes de Estados Unidos había fortalecido los vínculos entre Saku e Ino; y entre Saku y Sasuke, que siempre se habían gustado. Y por fin lo habían aceptado y se habían rendido el uno al otro.

Pero, aunque esta vez, aquel amor no falto de dolor y de pérdida había triunfado por encima del bizarrismo y el sadismo, el caso también le había enseñado lo mejor y lo peor de las personas. Una realidad horrible y descorazonadora.

Todo tenía origen en el foro rol de Dragones y mazmorras DS.

Para infiltrarse, el gancho de atracción de domines y sumisos, Ino, Jūgo, TenTen, Naruto y Sasuke se tuvieron que preparar como dominantes y dominados. Se trataba de un rol inspirado en el famoso Dungeons and Dragons, pero adaptado a términos de dominación y sumisión, de ahí las siglas DS.

Mediante ese rol, captaban a hombres y mujeres interesados en el tema, y los secuestraban para venderlos en la noche final de un torneo físico y apoteósico de amos y sumisos.

Los agentes debían descubrir quiénes estaban tras los Villanos; Sombra Espía, Tiamat y Venger eran los jefes del cotarro, y a quienes todos se dirigían como los amos del evento. Ellos eran los responsables de ofrecer el espectáculo y de vender a sus súbditos como esclavos sexuales, dispuestos a recibir todo tipo de castigos.

Sin embargo, a aquellos que no habían tenido éxito y no habían llamado la atención de los compradores sádicos, una multitud de multimillonarios que actuaban desde la distancia, por Internet, los sacrificaban en la noche de Walpurgis, que tenía lugar inmediatamente después del torneo, en el que solo una pareja practicante debía erigirse como ganadora y embolsarse dos millones de dólares.

Porque el torneo era real; sin embargo, muchos de los sumisos y las sumisas que jugaban con los amos en las performances no estaban ahí por voluntad propia. Los habían engañado y drogado, mediante una variante de popper que los desinhibía volviéndolos vulnerables al tacto, pero ajenos a la verdadera realidad que los envolvía.

Por supuesto, el torneo era solo una tapadera: el móvil real era la captación de venado para ser sacrificado y satisfacer las inquietudes sádicas y deplorables de gente asquerosamente rica que se había aburrido de sus facilidades y querían jugar a ser dioses. Necesitaban manipular las vidas de otros, decidir cuándo y cómo debían morir en sus manos, o entre sus cuerdas y látigos.

Conocer todas sus prácticas sexuales y todas sus técnicas era esencial para que los agentes se hicieran pasar por participantes del torneo y que no los descubrieran. Y lo hicieron durante un año.

Visitaron locales de BDSM, aprendieron a jugar como ellos... Fueron elegidos por los miembros del rol que visitaban cada local y mazmorra en busca de lo mejor del BDSM.

Pero ella y Jūgo, su pareja, llamaron la atención de los Villanos demasiado pronto. Jūgo fue asesinado a manos de la sádica de Sombra Espía. Por su parte, Ino fue secuestrada y llevada a un amo instructor que la volvería una sumisa, enseñándole a recibir gustosa cada golpe, aguantando el dolor.

Cuando recordaba la sensación de encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre que la iba a tener oculta con otras mujeres secuestradas, se le encogía el estómago.

Y ese hombre no era otro que Itachi Lébedev.

Un hombre que, como ella, no era lo que parecía.

Itachi era un agente secreto de la SVR, el FBI ruso. Estaba infiltrado en el rol como amo instructor, o amo del calabozo, según la jerarquía del juego. Descubrir que era agente secreto la dejó impactada.

Se suponía que, al descubrirse el uno al otro, debían trabajar juntos; dos organizaciones completamente distintas, el FBI y el SVR, colaborarían y se ayudarían para resolver el caso.

Y lo hicieron. Pero Itachi estaba en un caso mucho más complicado, en el que se veía involucrado su país mediante la trata de blancas. El agente quería llegar al capo de la mafia rusa, quien se encargaba de organizarlo todo y recibía el dinero de todas sus ventas.

E Ino ahora formaba parte de su investigación. Juntos, debido a que los dos países tenían intereses comunes, trabajarían hasta destapar del todo cómo se organizaban para traficar con personas.

¿Dónde las cogían? ¿Cómo las captaban? ¿Quiénes las compraban? ¿Cuánta gente estaba involucrada? ¿Cuántos países lo permitían? Y, lo peor: ¿las bandas de tratas trabajaban con el consentimiento de la fiscalía de sus países?

Al margen de todo lo descubierto, lo vivido aquellos días le estaba enseñando mucho sobre ella misma; su necesidad de dominar era casi enfermiza; ese era el marco en el que ella se encontraba segura. Pero ser dominada por otro mucho más fuerte que una era mil veces más estimulante. Itachi nunca la tocó, nunca hizo el intento de ejercitarse con ella. Le tenía demasiado respeto.

Pero la noche en el Plancha del Mar, en la mascarada pirata, el mismo día en el que ella y Saku se encontraron, Ino decidió romper las reglas.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

No lo sabía. Solo entendía que tenía ganas de interpretar su papel lo mejor posible, y también de provocar al ruso con cresta rojiza de mohicano, tatuajes por casi todo su cuerpo y ojos rojos, que, con sonrisa indolente, sin muchas palabras, y con una actitud casi más altiva que la de ella, había logrado despertar su curiosidad como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho.

Ino, por supuesto, había entrado como ama del fallecido Jūgo. Con Itachi debía hacer de sumisa. Y aquella noche lo hizo por voluntad propia.

Recordó que estaban en una pasarela de modelos. Las sumisas se exponían a los participantes como si fueran comida. Itachi estaba sentado en una especie de trono, después de haber presentado a Lady Nala y haber bailado con ella.

Él azotaba y besaba a todas las sumisas, que, envueltas en látex, caminaban a su alrededor, a cuatro patas, esperando, bajo los efectos de la droga, a que él las acariciara y las calmara como sabía hacer.

Su habilidad para ser dominante parecía innata; con solo una mirada, prácticamente, las sometía.

Pero a ella nunca la miró así, y su orgullo femenino, aun comprendiendo que lo hacía por consideración, no salió indemne.

Por eso hizo lo que hizo. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas y musculosas, aprovechando que adoptaba un papel de animal play, como si fuera su perrita, y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón de cuero negro, asumiendo que él no podría hacer ningún gesto que los delatara.

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos rojizos y le dirigió una leve mirada de advertencia.

Ino no era precisamente una experta en temas sexuales, pero la instrucción como ama le había enseñado muchísimas cosas, y quería emplear unas cuantas con él.

Metió la mano dentro del pantalón hasta que abarcó la bolsa de sus testículos. Al hacerlo, el pene, semiendurecido, acabó por ponerse erecto y duro como una piedra.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Solo se miraron, acordando implícitamente que aquel era un paso nuevo en su relación especial. Ella no tenía por qué hacer eso, no tenía por qué hacerle una felación. Lo iba a hacer porque le apetecía.

Él levantó su mano izquierda, tatuada con calaveras y en la que reposaba un gato negro acomodado sobre su antebrazo, y la agarró de la cola alta de dominátrix que lucía. Arqueó sus cejas castañas, desafiándola a que continuara.

Ino no se echó atrás.

Sacó su miembro y abrió la boca para metérselo en el interior y acariciarlo con lengua y los dientes, con maestría.

Lo succionó y la masajeó con los músculos internos de sus mejillas, como si bebiera de un refresco con una caña enorme.

Nunca supo lo que pensó Itachi de aquello, pues, después de eso, no hablaron mucho más, ya que él debía viajar y movilizar a todas las sumisas, incluida Ino, y no podía mostrar deferencia hacia ninguna: en ningún momento debía desarrollar un vínculo afectivo con ellas, pues solo eran carnaza.

Eran material a pulir de cara a los compradores sádicos. Tal vez, la azotaina en las nalgas que recibió después de que se corriera pudiera ser un indicativo de cómo se sintió en realidad. Pero ¿indicativo de qué? ¿La reprendía porque era muy mala? ¿O la azotaba por haber sido demasiado buena con él? ¿Le había gustado?

Después de la resolución del caso y de detener a los Villanos en la Walpurgis (aquella accidentada noche en que se produjeron bajas muy importantes y violentas muertes, aquella noche en la que se pretendía hacer una carnicería con los sumisos descartados), Ino se despidió del ruso con algo de frialdad, la verdad.

Al menos, le dio las gracias por cumplir su promesa: había defendido a las sumisas y había cuidado de Ino a su manera. Itachi solo asintió y le dio la mano con diligencia, como si fueran dos empresarios que cerraran un trato. Aquel gesto tan impersonal la molestó muchísimo.

Tarde o temprano volverían a verse las caras para averiguar quiénes dirigían el negocio de tratas en Rusia a nivel internacional. Itachi iba detrás de ello desde hacía años, metido hasta las cejas dentro del mundo del mercado negro y de la mafia criminal. Se había hecho pasar por un simple domador de mujeres y se había labrado una leyenda y una reputación.

Nadie sabía que Itachi era un agente y, por ahora, debía mantener su tapadera debía, para ahorrarse sorpresas desagradables. Nadie podía delatarle, porque ¿quién hablaba con los fantasmas?

Pasada su aventura en las Islas Vírgenes, Ino viajó a Nueva Orleans. Itachi se quedó en Washington. La joven esperaba relajarse en compañía de su hermana, antes de emprender la nueva misión al lado del ruso de la cresta. Creía que cuando entablaran contacto de nuevo sería en tono meramente profesional, sobre todo después de que mostrara tal indiferencia. Pero el contacto vino en forma de whatsapp. Unos mensajes explícitos en los que Itachi le decía que estaba en Nueva Orleans y que quería verla porque le debía una violación.

«Una violación... Será cretino», pensó Ino sonriendo y clavando la vista en la distancia. El ruso estaba ahí. Lo sentía, lo podía oler en el ambiente, entre el olor de los gofres y las patatas con salsa cajún y la Coca-Cola... Por encima de la fragancia de las flores del parque, y de los perfumes de los hombres y mujeres de Nueva Orleans, subyacía la esencia del peligro y de la persecución.

Se verían las caras de nuevo, en un contexto menos al límite que el vivido en las Islas Vírgenes.

Y, al parecer, tenía cierto interés en ella. Un interés sexual.

A Ino le parecía bien. Todo lo que no tuviera que ver con vínculos demasiado sentimentales y la alejaran de su profesión la entretenía y la satisfacía momentáneamente.

Volver a verle sería tan entretenido como jugar al Tetris. Una pieza por aquí y otra por allá bien encajada... y listos.

En el parque Louis Armstrong había una figura exacta de bronce del gran músico de jazz, así como una escultura dedicada al recuerdo de los esclavos criollos. Lo rodeaba un jardín espacioso y un pequeño estanque bordeado por una pequeña pasarela por la que se podía caminar.

Y fue allí, en esa pasarela, donde Ino posó su mirada azul y no la volvió a apartar. Itachi estaba sobre el puente, y sus ojos tenían un único destino: ella.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca que marcaba sus músculos y no ocultaba sus tatuajes; cualquiera que lo viese podría tomarlo por un cantante de rock, y no solo por los dibujos de su piel, sino por su pelo levantado de punta en una cresta única castaña rojiza, más clara en las puntas. Unos Levi's desgastados resbalaban un poco por sus caderas y ocultaban ligeramente su calzado: unas sencillas Munich negras de rayas rojas.

—Dios mío —murmuró Saku—. Mohicano a las doce.

—Lo he visto —aseguró Ino—. Así que me ha encontrado... —Sonrió y se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo.

Itachi, al ver que ella huía de él, negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—¿Adónde vas, Ino? —preguntó Saku.

—Voy a jugar al gato y al ratón —contestó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí. ¿Vienes a dormir a casa?

—Claro. —Frunció el ceño.

—No vendrás. Ya lo veo venir.

—Oye, ¿por quién me has tomado? —preguntó.

Su hermana creía que pasaría la noche fuera con Itachi. Estaba equivocada. Ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres.

—Ya... ¿Quién es el gato y quién el ratón?

—Bueno, yo soy la gata. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Buenas noches, ratona.

Se alejó de su hermana al ver que el ruso avanzaba hacia ella. Y mientras caminaba hacia atrás, lo observaba con fascinación; aquel inmenso cuerpo del ruso, que se acercaba hasta ella, que la acechaba como un jaguar a un ratón, la hacía dudar de su anterior afirmación.

¿Quién era la presa y quién el cazador?

Itachi pasó por el lado de Saku, la valiente hermana de la agente Ino Haruno. Como infiltrado debía apreciar el arrojo de ambas chicas; las Haruno llevaban con dignidad y orgullo el apellido de su padre, que se había erigido en un héroe en Nueva Orleans tras el Katrina.

Ino llevaba un vestido violeta que le hacía pensar en flores e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Nunca había conocido a nadie tan magnético como aquella mujer; estar cerca de ella en la misión le insuflaba una paz inquietante. Era extraño, teniendo en cuenta en qué asuntos turbios se habían visto involucrados, pero así era.

Ino, sus ojos de niebla y su cautivadora serenidad lo habían dejado tocado. Y lo peor era que la tendría como compañera en el siguiente y determinante viaje que esperaban realizar para desenmascarar y pillar con las manos en la masa a la red de mafias de trata de blancas. Al menos, a la principal de su país.

¿Cómo lo harían? Eso solo lo sabía el subdirector Jiraiya. Al día siguiente tendrían la primera reunión con él.

Pero ahora, antes de trabajar y centrarse únicamente en sus principales objetivos, Itachi le debía algo a aquella diosa.

Y se lo daría.

Se lo daría porque la joven superagente, como él la llamaba, había colmado sus sueños más pervertidos, incluso cuando estaban en medio de la misión. Y porque nadie lo había dejado tan intrigado como aquella chica.

Él nunca había mezclado el trabajo con el deseo. Siempre se decía: «donde tengas la olla no metas la polla».

Por circunstancias, no había respetado su ley a raja tabla, pero bien podía decir que jamás se había interesado de aquel modo por nadie que tuviera su misma profesión.

Una vida no vida, llena de relaciones simuladas, eso era lo que él tenía día a día.

Sin embargo, Ino había hecho algo por él que nadie había hecho antes; se había comportado con espontaneidad, rompiendo las reglas y poniéndoselas por montera.

Seduciéndolo así, sin más, como un zarpazo que no sabes de dónde te viene y que te deja marca.

Y en una vida tan dura como la suya, nada apreciaba más ni le conmovía más que lo genuino.

—Khamaleona. —Itachi saludó a Saku con la mirada rojiza fija en el vestido violeta que se confundía entre la gente.

—Itachi —contestó ella con un gesto de complicidad, viéndole venir las intenciones.

Si algo sabía Itachi sobre Saku, era que sería siempre completamente fiel a su hermana mayor, así que tendría cuidado de tratar bien a Ino, no fuera a ser que la pelirrosa camaleónica se enfadara y le abriera en canal como a los pobres cerdos.

Ino se había ocultado entre los árboles que cercaban una pequeña plazoleta resguardada casi de la vista de todos, a menos que te internaras dentro de la vegetación.

Itachi dio un paso adelante, como si se introdujera en un mundo paralelo de pasión y enajenación: Itachi en el país de las maravillas.

¿Cómo le haría sentir la reina? ¿Cómo un diminuto o como un gigante?

Y la reina lo esperaba hermosa y etérea, apoyada con cierto abandono sobre el respaldo del único banco del pequeño cortijo. Un cortijo hecho a medida para ese tipo de encuentros.

—Hola, superagente —la saludó él, embebiéndose del resplandor que conferían las farolas del jardín a la nívea piel de Ino—. ¿Conocías este lugar de antes? ¿Aquí traías a tus ligues?

Ino, que estaba cruzada de brazos, posición que ensalzaba sus pechos a través del escote de su vestido, se encogió de hombros y sonrió desinteresada.

—Hola, Lébedev.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Se analizaban, como los expertos calculadores que eran. Y qué buena era Ino a la hora de mantener la tensión. Hablaba lo justo y cuando convenía, pero lo que decía solía ser fulminante como una sentencia.

Itachi no abría la boca. Prefería que sus ojos dieran su parecer, y nunca eran muy alentadores ni benévolos.

Pero en ese contexto de deseo y de pasiones escondidas a la luz de la luna, las miradas eran bien diferentes.

—Sin traje de dominátrix pareces otra. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándola. El pelo, peinado en una coleta alta, y los zapatos de cuña hacían que pareciera más alta, pero nunca más que él. Y a Itachi le encantaba sentirse más poderoso en ese sentido.

Su cuerpo, con curvas suficientes como para empalmar a un caballo, pero nada exageradas, estaba embutido en un precioso vestido veraniego.

Joder... Se la había imaginado de todas maneras, montándola en muchas posiciones; sin embargo, la imaginación solo era eso: imaginación y fantasía. Bien sabía que no se involucraría con Ino más allá de lo que aquella noche permitiera. Solo aquella noche, porque, al día siguiente, los sueños y las fantasías se esfumarían para mezclarse en la más cruel y triste de las realidades. Y no habría tiempo para desahogos físicos ni contactos llenos de sensualidad.

—Tú, en cambio, eres exactamente igual a cómo te recordaba. ¿Tu personaje te ha absorbido, Itachi? —preguntó, provocadora, modulando su voz de un modo embaucador, tal y como hacían las sirenas antes de arrastrar a los marineros.

Era cierto. Itachi seguía pareciendo un amo estricto y subyugante. ¿Sería así siempre?

—Soy lo que soy. Tal vez no esté adoptando ningún papel. —Se acercó, dando lentos pasos hacia ella—. Tal vez, lo que ves es todo lo que hay.

—¿Un mural andante? —preguntó adoptando también la seguridad y la petulancia de una verdadera ama—. Tribales, gatos, cruces, calaveras... —Señaló cada uno de sus tatuajes sin necesidad de tocarlos, pues los recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba cómo eran y dónde estaban—. ¿Dónde tienes el ancla de marinero y el «amor de madre»?

Itachi alzó la comisura de su labio, sin llegar a sonreír.

Oh, sí. Aquella era la mujer que recordaba. Atrevida, grosera y tan severa y soberana que daban ganas de bajarle las braguitas y ponerle el culo rojo como un pimiento. Tal vez los años de su preparación para infiltrarse como amo le habían transformado más de lo que recordaba, aunque, para ser sinceros, Itachi jamás tuvo una célula de sumisión y conformismo en su cuerpo.

Odiaba la incompetencia y la debilidad; no soportaba la mediocridad, por eso intentaba tomarse su trabajo con la máxima seriedad, hasta convertirse en alguien inflexible y que no aceptaba errores de ningún tipo.

En ese sentido, Ino era como él, por eso sabía que no tendría problemas para trabajar con ella, a no ser que volviese a sorprenderlo como había hecho en el Plancha del Mar.

Le llamaría la atención, pues ese tipo de comportamiento podría ponerles a ambos en un serio aprieto.

—No uso ese tipo de tatuajes. Eso se lo dejo a los llorones y a los borrachos.

—No, la verdad es que no te pegan —aseguró ella, sin cambiar su posición ni mover un solo milímetro de su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes a lo que he venido?

—Por supuesto —contestó altanera—. Quieres darme lo mío. No te gustó que te cogiera por sorpresa la otra vez.

—¿La otra vez? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó haciéndose el loco—. Ah, sí. ¿Cuando te metiste mi pene en la boca como si fuera un Calippo?

Solo el leve brillo de los ojos de la mujer le dio a entender que ella lo recordaba tan vívidamente como él. Y eso era bueno. Bueno porque los dos querrían volver a experimentarlo.

Pero, esta vez, se cambiarían los papeles.

Itachi se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y, cuando la sacó, sostenía entre el índice y el anular de la mano derecha una de las barajas del juego de Dragones y mazmorras DS.

—Es la carta que te ha tocado. ¿Sabes qué carta es?

—El as de corazones —bromeó.

Itachi negó con la cabeza e Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—La carta switch. Intercambio de papeles. La ama se vuelve sumisa; el sumiso, amo.

—Eso es —dijo, a punto de estallar dentro de sus calzoncillos—. Creo que debo devolverte el favor.

Ino emitió una carcajada, controlando en todo momento el tempo de la conversación.

—¿La felación? ¿Ese es el favor que me vas a devolver?

—Exacto. Quiero devolverte. Darte el equivalente a la felación. Haz los honores, Ino. —Dirigió sus rojizos ojos a la parte inferior de su vestido y esperó a que ella le obedeciese.

—¿Qué esperas que haga, Lébedev?

—Súbete la falda y deja que te baje las braguitas. Será divertido y lo disfrutarás.

—¿Por qué debo seguirte el juego? Ahora no estamos actuando.

—Porque me lo has seguido desde que nos conocimos, y creo que te gusta tanto como a mí.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo lo que sea que me quieres hacer? —No sabía de dónde nacía la necesidad de hacerse la dura, pero le urgía comportarse así con él. Si fuera más fácil, seguro que Itachi perdía el interés.

Itachi alzó la barbilla y sonrió con más seguridad.

—Tienes los pezones en punta, se te marcan a través del vestido. Se te han hinchado los labios ligeramente, eso es producto de las hormonas, de que deseas que te besen. Tus pupilas se han dilatado y tu sangre se ha acumulado en tus mejillas y en el puente de tu nariz. —Alzó su mano y la colocó en el lateral de su garganta—. Tu corazón va muy rápido, superagente... —ronroneó.

—¿Acabas de hacer un inventario de mis zonas erógenas?

—No. El inventario real llegará cuando meta la mano entre tus piernas y verifique que estás tan mojada como duro estoy yo. No me gusta deber nada a nadie, Ino. Deja que te coma.

Claro. Cuando un hombre así te pedía que te dejaras comer, una no tenía ninguna duda. «Dios, sííííí», sonrió para sí misma.

Dejaría que él la tocase y se la comiese. ¿Por qué no? No tendrían nada que perder. Es más, sentía esa curiosidad insana hacia él. ¿Sabría hacérselo? ¿Sería tan mandón y estricto como lo había sido con las demás sumisas? ¿La complacería?

Hasta que no se introdujo en el caso y no empezó a conocer sus inclinaciones y sus propios deseos sexuales, Ino había utilizado el sexo como vía de escape.

Era un tipo de sexo atípico, cierto.

Tenía treinta años y seguía siendo virgen, así que atípico debía de ser, para no dejar que la penetraran.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué había detenido a los hombres cuando la habían querido poseer? Ella sabía por qué: no soportaba la vulnerabilidad ni lo que implicaba entregarse a otro. De hecho, ni siquiera le había atraído la idea de acostarse con nadie, fuera hombre o mujer. Durante un tiempo, incluso pensó que, tal vez, con las mujeres le iría diferente, pero, durante la instrucción como ama, se había puesto en manos de mujeres y tampoco se había imaginado acostándose con ellas.

Era algo tan íntimo... que todavía no había encontrado a esa persona a la que se quisiera entregar.

No obstante, aquel pensamiento había cambiado con Itachi.

Desde que él se la llevó, no había pensado en otra cosa que en estar completamente a su merced, subyugada y sometida por él.

Pero no voluntariamente. Si Itachi debía ser el hombre que la poseyera, se lo tendría que ganar.

E Ino no cedía con tanta facilidad. De hecho, lo fácil le parecía aburrido. Y todo en su vida había resultado demasiado sencillo: todos los hombres que quisiera, notas excelentes, cualificación inmejorable en el FBI, una de las pocas mujeres recomendadas para el SWAT...

Posiblemente, por eso trabajaba como infiltrada. Porque necesitaba sentirse viva y en peligro. Y, en esos instantes, el peligro era Itachi.

—¿Quieres probarme, Itachi?

El mohicano afirmó con la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban a través de la oscuridad como los de un lobo hambriento repleto de determinación.

—Pruébame —le desafió ella. Cerró las piernas con fuerza.

Itachi se apoyó en el banco, con cada mano al lado de las caderas de Ino, cercándola.

El ruso se relamió los labios y ella hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Ino tenía el flequillo demasiado largo, apenas se le veían sus preciosos ojos. Itachi deseó retirárselo de la cara.

—¿Cierras las piernas?

—Sí.

—Ábrelas.

—No.

—Voy a probarte igual. —Cogió un caramelo de su bolsillo—. Este korouka Rushen es de menta. Son muy fuertes —aclaró.

Y, de repente, Itachi hizo algo que Ino no comprendió hasta que se vio tumbada de espaldas en el suelo, con los muslos abiertos de par en par sobre los anchos hombros del agente.

Él le rompió las braguitas por la mitad. Ni siquiera se las quitó delicadamente. No. Fue un animal.

La inmovilizó por completo.

—¿Creías que ibas a luchar conmigo, superagente? —Él se rio, pasándole uno de los dedos por su intimidad desnuda—. No puedes.

—¿Cómo que no puedo? —protestó ella temblando al roce de sus dedos—. Suéltame, así no...

Solo sus hombros y su cabeza se apoyaban en el suelo, todo lo demás lo cargaba Itachi y su cuello, como si ella fuera un koala invertido.

—Así no... ¿qué? ¿Creías que podías chuparme la polla delante de todos en el Plancha del Mar sin que eso tuviera consecuencias? Te respetaba porque eres agente como yo, y encima estadounidense. Pero después de lo que hiciste... He pensado que no sería tan malo que yo me cobrara un precio por el servicio prestado.

Itachi deseaba a esa mujer. Deseaba probarla como ella había hecho con él, así que, con sus dos manos sostuvo sus tobillos y sus muñecas, y posó la boca abierta en su intimidad.

Ino lanzó un grito al experimentar la lengua fría por el caramelo en su parte más íntima. La azotó con pericia y sin preliminares, directo al grano y a conseguir su objetivo que no era otro que darle un orgasmo demoledor como el que ella le dio.

Hundió su lengua por su entrada y la removió como un lagarto, y después la lamió de arriba abajo hasta volver a succionar su clítoris con los labios. Lo mordisqueó, la acarició y disfrutó al sentirla hinchada y húmeda.

Para Itachi el sabor de Ino era una especie de paraíso. Un limbo al margen de la no vida que tenía. Un paréntesis entre hipocresía y segundas identidades. Su textura y lo sensible que era a él no era mentira, y aunque no se conocían íntimamente, no necesitaba saber más.

Igual que no necesitó saber el momento exacto en el que ella se corrió, pero no por su grito, inexistente, sino por los temblores de su vientre y de su clítoris.

«Guau, eso ha sido muy sexy», pensó él.

Itachi alzó la cabeza de nuevo, se limpió la boca y la barbilla con el antebrazo y miró a Ino con intensidad. La chica no había gritado, porque había sepultado la boca en su propia rodilla, y se había mordido para no gemir y así soportar el orgasmo.

O Ino Haruno tenía orgasmos silenciosos, o bien disfrutaba complicándose las cosas.

De un modo o de otro, su manera de correrse le había puesto tan duro que hasta era doloroso. Así que se levantó rápidamente y dejó que ella recuperara la posición y una postura más cómoda y digna que aquella, a pesar de que a él le encantaba. Tenía un cuerpo muy bonito.

—Te has dejado una marca en la rodilla, salvaje —le dijo Itachi tocándose el paquete disimuladamente para reacomodar su erección.

—Y tú te has olvidado la barra de pan en los pantalones. —Señaló cogiendo aire para levantarse del suelo y recolocarse la falda. Estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo; si levantaba un poco viento, enseñaría las nalgas a todo el que quisiera mirar.

Él frunció el ceño y después sonrió.

—En fin, señorita Haruno. —Levantó la mano y se dio la vuelta—. Ya estamos en paz, ¿no crees?

Ino parpadeó confusa.

¿Ya estaban en paz? ¿Así? ¿Sin más? ¿Tan rápido?

No habría esperado que después de su orgasmo todavía quisiera más, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente deseaba era que el mohicano se bajara los calzoncillos y la penetrara.

Jamás le había sucedido eso con nadie.

—Sí. Ya estamos en paz —contestó peinándose el flequillo con los dedos.

Itachi se alejó del pequeño cobertizo, pero antes la miró por encima del hombro y le dijo:

—Te veo mañana.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí. Ah, e Ino...

—¿Qué?

—Retírate el flequillo de la cara. Así no se te ven esos ojos de vedma que tienes.

—No tengo ojos de bruja —replicó ella. Entendía el ruso y tres idiomas más, como Ino.

Itachi se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. Su cresta iba de un lado al otro.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Nueva Orleans está llena de ellas.

* * *

Y así comienza esta nueva entrega, me encantaría leer que les parecio y si quieren más de Amos y Mazmorras con esta nueva pareja. Hata la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien el día de ayer, les mando un fuerte abrazo y los mejores deseos del mundo3

Ahora necesito comentarles algo que pase por alto en la última actualización, la historia de este libro se centra en Ino e Itachi, Honestamente tarde mucho en decidirme ya que a mi siempre me ha gustado leer Sasusakus pero mientras leía este libro y lo iba adaptando no podía imaginarme en otros protagonistas que Ino e Itachi.

Lo único que puedo decirles es que sin importar que sea una pareja distinta, Sasuke y Sakura seguirán apareciendo y sus momentos juntos lo valen 3

Sin más, aquí les dejo los capítulos del día de hoy, esperando sean de su agrado.

* * *

 _Nueva Orleans_

 _Tchoupitoulas Street_

 _Al día siguiente_

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Pato, su precioso camaleón, mecerse en una de las plantas de su terrario, que, por cierto, compa tía con Ringo, el otro camaleón, propiedad de su hermana Saku.

Ambas eran fanáticas de aquellos animales, y las dos tenían un tatuaje en el interior de sus muslos con dicho reptil. Gracias a aquel detalle, Itachi pudo reconocer a Saku en el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS y ayudarla a obtener información importante sobre la resolución de los acontecimientos del caso.

Durante su estancia en Nueva Orleans, Haruno se hospedaba en casa de su hermana, en la maravillosa y chistosa Tchoupitoulas Street, repleta de casas de colores, con jardines individuales y plantas muy exóticas.

Había llegado muy tarde la noche anterior, después de la fiesta en el parque Louis Armstrong; y, por tal de no molestar a la pareja de tortolitos, más conocidos en el mundo del BDSM como Lady Nala y Lion King —que no eran otros que Sasukey Saku, los cuales se estaban revolcando en la planta superior—, decidió tirarse en el sofá del salón, descalzarse las cuñas y cerrar los ojos allí mismo.

Pero no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Tal vez los ruidos no le dejaban coger el sueño. Había hecho inventario de todo lo que los dos ardientes agentes estaban rompiendo a su paso durante su encuentro sexual: un jarrón al suelo, libros de la librería golpeando el parqué, después un cuadro, y como detalle gracioso, el sonido de un peluche con bocina cuando alguien que medía metro noventa lo pisaba. No era otro que el conejo que le había regalado Saku a Sasuke cuando eran niños, y que, ahora, por una extraña razón, había regresado a aquella casa.

Después los ruidos cesaron, y Haruno tuvo que convivir con sus pensamientos y su soledad.

Los recuerdos fogosos la abrumaban. Nunca se había dejado llevar por sus instintos más básicos, pero el encuentro con Itachi, directo, frío y sin preliminares, la había dejado deseosa de más.

¿Y el cortejo? ¿Y las primeras palabras de seducción? ¿Dónde había quedado todo aquello?

Posiblemente, Itachi se habría preguntado lo mismo cuando ella decidió tocarle la flauta delante de todos los amos y amas del Plancha del Mar. Pero ni siquiera había calculado aquella reacción; le salió así, tal cual, porque era lo que deseaba en aquel momento.

No obstante, Itachi Lébedev había ido a buscarla a Nueva Orleans con premeditación y alevosía.

La había tocado justo donde sabía que la lanzaría a buscar estrellas, como una niña que cazara mariposas. Y vaya si las había cazado.

Haruno se removió en el sofá y quedó boca arriba, mirando a las vigas de madera artificial del techo.

A su hermana le encantaban los detalles y decorarlo todo con gusto y con coquetería.

Saku tenía un gato de los sueños en la entrada en forma de paragüero, y un perchero con el enorme sombrero del relojero de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Le encantaban las plantas, las flores y las películas de fantasía.

A Haruno le gustaba las series tipo Almost Dead y The Big Bang Theory, aunque pareciera mentira. Pero su casa no era tan cálida como la de Saku ni tenía gatos ni sueños ni tampoco flores y plantas. Mentira. Las tenía, solo que le gustaban más las artificiales. No se morían tan rápido.

El vestido lila de la noche anterior se había convertido en un amasijo de tela que envolvía su cintura y dejaba toda su intimidad, sin braguitas por cortesía de Itachi, al aire. Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo y resopló.

¿Sería el calor húmedo del verano de Orleans lo que provocaba que estuviera húmeda? No. Ni hablar.

No era el calor.

Necesitaba una ducha urgente, a poder ser muy fría. Pero tenía miedo de subir y encontrarse con uno de esos desórdenes generales que Saku dejaba a su paso y que tanto la molestaban.

Porque sí. El orden era esencial para su equilibrio mental.

Saku era el caos. Ella, el orden.

Así que, para evitar encontrarse bragas y calzoncillos desparramados por la escalera, y de darse de bruces con algún habitante de la casa desnudo o en posiciones algo vergonzosas, echó un vistazo al piscuzzi que había en el porche del jardín, y que la llamaba como si estuviera poseído por enormes hombres sirena.

Se levantó del sofá y estiró los músculos, intentando alcanzar el techo, frente al televisor de cuarenta y dos pulgadas de pantalla plana que Saku tenía en el salón.

Miró el piscuzzi de nuevo, de reojo.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Se bañaba o no se bañaba? Aquel trasto era capaz de controlar la temperatura del agua, y tenía un depósito de jabón que echaba pompas perfumadas.

Miró su reloj Casio de color oro. Funcional y sencillo, como ella misma.

Las siete de la mañana.

—No he dormido nada...

Limpió una manchita que había en el cristal del reloj con el pulgar y se dirigió a la barra americana de la cocina; allí encendió la estación de desayuno de color rojo y muy cincuentera que le había regalado a Saku en su veinticinco cumpleaños. Era un tres en uno, un Retro Serie Breakfast Station. Hacía café, tostadas y freía lo que quisieras. Ideal para un típico desayuno americano. Colocó las rebanadas tiernas de pan en el minihorno de la estación, ni de fibra ni de cereales, sino las más altas en colesterol, que eran las que a ella le gustaban y puso café a calentar. Freiría una tortillita con queso y voilà! Podría ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Al final, después de clavar por tercera vez sus ojos grises en el agua del piscuzzi, cedió, débil y caprichosa como se sentía en ese momento.

Se tomaría un baño mientras el desayuno se hacía solo en la máquina y meditaría sobre si debía volver a molestar a Itachi mediante los mensajes de whatsapp.

Tarde o temprano deberían trabajar juntos y, seguramente, la misión era inminente. Entonces, no deberían tener sexo de nuevo, a no ser que la misión lo reclamara. Emprenderían roles distintos a los empleados para el torneo, no interpretarían los mismos papeles y, tal vez, el contacto físico ya no sería una de las premisas.

Pero ¿por qué no podía seguir dándose esos gustos? Ella era una mujer. Él era un hombre.

Era solo sexo. Ni un solo vínculo emocional entre ellos.

Sexo, puro y duro. ¿Por qué no?

Mientras se quitaba el vestido y se quedaba desnuda frente al piscuzzi, su sentido común, tan sabio él, contestó por ella: «Porque jamás debes mezclar el trabajo con el placer».

Lébedev sabía que aquella visita iba a tomar a Haruno por sorpresa. La mujer, tan controladora y meticulosa como era, no iba a transigir con la idea de que él conociera los detalles de lo que vendría a continuación, y ella no.

Itachi estaba en Nueva Orleans porque el subdirector Jiraiya, del FBI, que también lo acompañaba, había solicitado una reunión en territorio neutral que, en la actualidad, estuviera poco influido por mafias de ningún tipo.

En Nueva Orleans, ya no había mafias. Sino magias.

Y la magia negra, el vudú y todas sus variantes se encontraban en un único epicentro: aquel pedazo del mundo, tierra de grandes escritores del género de terror y paranormal; el universo de los magos y santeros. Decían que en aquel estado había muchos de aquellos caminantes sin vida: zombis.

Resultaba que rusos, hispanos y árabes eran supersticiosos y tenían miedo de la magia; no así los italianos, que a partir del 1865, representados por los primeros sicilianos, llegaron al puerto sureño de Nueva Orleans para instalar su propia mafia, liderados por los Machecca y los Matranga.

No obstante, no era la mafia siciliana lo que, en aquel momento, preocupaba al FBI y al SVR.

El caso en el que él estaba metido desde hacía años había acabado llevándolo a colaborar con la agente Haruno en Amos y Mazmorras. Y ahora Haruno era un pieza indispensable e importante para ellos y debía continuar a su lado. Ambos lo sabían y no podían huir de ello.

Jiraiya se apeó del Mustang que conducía Itachi y que había alquilado en el aeropuerto, y dirigió una sonrisa a la fachada de aquella casa.

El ruso no perdió aquel detalle y su mente procesó la información. A Jiraiya, Saku le caía bien.

Todavía era muy temprano y tal vez cogiese a la agente Haruno durmiendo.

Los pájaros cantaban a la mañana y la humedad empezaba a arraigar con fuerza.

Le parecía algo extraño saber que iba a hablar profesionalmente con ella cuando todavía tenía su sabor en los labios. Cuando la noche anterior se la había comido y ella había consentido.

«Será divertido», pensó.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Saku. La primera sorpresa fue encontrarse con la puerta de la entrada abierta. Una chocita de madera y ladrillo, barnizada con colores blancos y azules, con macetas en su porche delantero, rebosantes de flores de diversos colores. Las butacas de mimbre tenían preciosos cojines estampados de colores rojos y blancos.

Era un hogar.

Algo que él jamás había tenido, pues su profesión le había obligado a no echar raíces en ningún lugar.

Al parecer Saku era todo luz y color. Sonrió al pensar en lo diferente que era de la sexy, seria y emocionalmente distante Haruno. Hermanas, cierto, pero no siamesas.

El detalle de la puerta abierta no le había gustado nada de nada.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido a controlar muchas de sus exigencias e intolerancias; pero controlarlas no era eliminarlas. Por eso, le molestó comprobar que una agente como ella..., mejor dicho, una casa llena de agentes tenía una seguridad tan paupérrima y débil, aderezada por mentes olvidadizas.

No dudaba de que Sasuke Uchiha se hubiera quedado allí aquella noche. El agente americano estaba enamoradísimo de la hermana pequeña de Haruno, y, como buen alfa, no iba a perder la oportunidad de marcar terreno nada más pisara aquella tierra de nuevo.

—Se han dejado la puerta abierta —dijo Jiraiya, tocándola con los nudillos.

—Entremos —dijo Itachi, decidido.

Y la casa lo golpeó con olor a tarta, a tostadas recién hechas y a café bien calentito. Olores con los que él no estaba familiarizado.

El interior no tenía desperdicio ninguno. En el salón había un terrario con solo un camaleón. Se suponía que tenían dos... ¿Dónde estaba el otro?

Los cojines de formas que parecían piezas de puzle estaban pulcramente colocados por tonalidades de más oscuras a más claras sobre el ancho y largo sofá. Sobre la superficie mullida, todavía permanecían grabadas las marcas viciadas del cuerpo de una mujer. Y no solo las marcas. También su olor.

El perfume de Haruno se le había quedado grabado para siempre en el cerebro, desde que la conoció.

Ella le había dicho que era Hypnotic Poison de Dior, y el sofá olía a ella. Él jamás le diría que había comprado un frasco para rociar con él las braguitas que le había arrancado la noche anterior. Y que, por cierto, llevaba guardadas en el bolsillo trasero de su tejano.

A través de los cristales pudo ver el jardín trasero de la casa. Había un saco de boxeo de pie de la marca Lonsdale. El césped verde y bien cuidado resaltaba con la madera del porche trasero.

Oyó el sonido de una bomba de agua y llegó hasta él el olor del jabón a fresas.

Después, una voz femenina tarareó el estribillo de una canción.

—Woooh, tonight! Tonight we could be mooooore than friends... Wooooh tonight... Tonight we

should be mooooore than friends...

Jiraiya frunció el ceño y miró a Itachi con cara de póker.

Este ignoró al subdirector y, atraído por aquella voz, que, dicho sea de paso, cantaba en bajito para no desafinar, avanzó con paso silencioso, como los jaguares a punto de atacar. Se asomó al porche trasero y lo que vio le dejó anonadado.

Había una mujer completamente desnuda en una enorme tina de madera; un jacuzzi. La superficie del agua estaba cubierta por burbujas perfumadas, y ella, de cara a él, tenía los brazos y el cuello apoyado en el respaldo acolchado, mientras cantaba la canción que escuchaba a través de los cascos de su iPod.

Era Haruno, abandonada al burbujeo y el frescor de su baño. Sin preocupaciones ni distracciones.

Ella, el agua y la música.

Itachi parpadeó, noqueado por la imagen.

Le pareció tan sensual, con el pelo mojado y brillante, flotando como hebras de hilo entre el agua y el jabón...

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Dibujaban una curvatura más que especial e insinuante. Esos ojos rasgados también lo tenían algo trastornado.

—¡Mierda! —gritó una voz tras él.

Jiraiya se había dado la vuelta al ver a Haruno de aquella guisa. La profunda voz del subdirector alertó a la joven, que abrió los ojos de golpe y los focalizó en Itachi.

Él parpadeó, sin pizca de vergüenza, disfrutando de lo que veía.

Ella parpadeó confusa, hasta tres veces, sin comprender qué hacía él ahí, como si su mente no acabase de ubicarlo en aquel espacio y, entonces, exclamó:

—Pero, ¡por todos los santos!, ¡¿qué mierda crees que estás mirando?! —gritó salpicándole y hundiéndose en el agua.

Itachi se echó a reír.

—¡Dígale que se vista! —pidió Jiraiya, azorado.

Itachi sonrió entretenido y se limpió el jabón que le había caído en los ojos.

—Se ha hundido. Cuando salga, se lo diré.

—¡Sáquela de ahí, por Dios! ¡Se va a ahogar!

Jiraiya volvió a mirar al frente para dejar de mirar, como Dios la trajo al mundo, a su mejor agente.

—Pero si no se le veía nada —replicó Itachi.

—¡Y eso es peor!

El subdirector centró su ojos en la barra americana de la cocina, pero, ahora, donde antes había una cafetera retro de color rojo, había un culo de un hombre desnudo. Abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Agente Uchiha! —le dijo para llamarle la atención.

Sasuke, que se había levantado para requisar comida de la nevera y café, se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, y se cubrió sus partes más nobles. En su torso había una venda blanca que cubría la herida que le había provocado Venger en el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras Ds.

—¡Pero ¿qué demonios está haciendo usted aquí, señor?! —preguntó, histérico—. ¡¿Lébedev?! —Miró a Itachi, extrañado.

El mohicano levantó la mano para saludarle, sin dejar de mirar el piscuzzi, preocupado porque Haruno todavía no emergía de su chapuzón.

—Uchiha —lo saludó.

—¡¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?! —gritó Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —inquirió Jiraiya, con aquellos ojos dilatados por el shock—. ¿Una maldita casa naturista? ¡Todo el mundo está en pelotas!

Itachi se rió por lo bajo. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿No saben llamar? —preguntó el agente entre dientes.

—Lo hemos hecho, pero nadie nos ha oído. Por cierto —Itachi lo miró de reojo, censurándole por su descuido—, os habéis dejado la puerta abierta. El sistema de alarmas es una vergüenza.

—Esta casa no tiene sistemas de alarmas, Lébedev —señaló Sasuke, malhumorado—. Solo un monitor de reconocimiento. Pero se desconecta cuando la puerta está abierta. Es la casa de Saku, y es así de feliz. Ya me encargaré yo de asegurarla.

—Estás tardando.

—Claro, ruso —contestó, arisco—. He tardado porque un puto personaje de Dragones y Mazmorras me clavó un cuerno en el pulmón. Me venía mal instalar un sistema de seguridad mientras me ponían la ventilación asistida —contestó, irónico. Miró su propia desnudez y dijo—: ¿Y Haruno?

—Haciendo submarinismo en el piscuzzi —contestó—. La hemos sorprendido y se ha sumergido, avergonzada.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas negras; la que tenía la cicatriz subió más que la otra.

—Pues sácala de ahí o no lo hará hasta que sus pulmones estén encharcados de agua. Es una cabezona.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, de color rojizo. Sasuke Uchiha conocía muy bien a Haruno, pero ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Habrían tenido algo juntos?

Sasuke sonrió al leer esa misma pregunta en la actitud de Lébedev.

—Olvídalo ruso, yo soy de Saku —dijo, zanjando el asunto con determinación.

Jiraiya miró a uno y a otro como si no se creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

—Hagan el favor, señores. Usted —miró a Sasuke—, suba arriba y déjenos solos. Señor Lébedev —le indicó al ruso—, salve a Haruno de morir ahogada.

Sasuke abrió la nevera, sin importarle que contemplaran su desnudez; cogió zumos en brik, frutas y bocadillos fríos, y cargó con ellos para subir las escaleras que daban a la planta superior.

—Suerte —les deseó Sasuke, sonriendo a Itachi por encima de su hombro.

Una vez que Sasuke desapareció de la escena, Jiraiya respiró más tranquilo.

—Lébedev, saque a la agente Haruno de ahí —repitió sin paciencia.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y salió al porche para meter los brazos en el agua y sacar a Haruno, como si hubiera cazado a una sirena o a un pez enorme.

—¡No me saques! ¡Estoy desnuda! —gritó Haruno sin abrir los ojos, pues los tenía cubiertos de jabón—. ¡Itachi! ¡Déjame dentro!

—Entonces, estate quieta —le ordenó él sin inflexiones, limpiándole el jabón de la cara con los dedos—. ¿Te acerco un albornoz? El subdirector Jiraiya está esperando en el salón.

—¿Jiraiya? —preguntó abriendo los ojos poco a poco y escupiendo el jabón del interior de su boca—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Deja de tocarme! —se quejó ella apartándole las manos, vigilando que Jiraiya no los viera.

A Itachi le apeteció decirle que la noche pasada no le dijo nada de eso. Pero a Haruno le gustaba mantener las apariencias profesionales..., y a él también.

Ante Jiraiya, serían serios y no darían pie a habladurías.

—Viene a darnos las directrices —le explicó Itachi, esperando a que ella reaccionara.

Haruno parpadeó y, después, su semblante alterado y sonrojado cambió para convertirse en una máscara de respeto y absoluta responsabilidad.

—¿Nos toca? —preguntó en tono circunspecto.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos toca.

—De acuerdo. Acércame el albornoz ese de ahí. —Le señaló un albornoz de toalla de color negro con la Pantera Rosa estampada en la espalda.

Itachi se levantó, pues estaba medio arrodillado frente al piscuzzi, y cogió la prenda para inspeccionarla con sus dedos.

Haruno puso los ojos en blanco y alzó la mano.

—No es mía. Es de mi hermana —se excusó.

—Curioso.

—Sí. —Ella movió los dedos esperando a que él se la llevara—. Si esperas que vaya yo a recogerla, Lébedev, vas listo.

Itachi se sorprendía de lo mucho que lo entretenía.

—Ayer no eras tan vergonzosa.

—Cállate —lo riñó en voz baja—. Jiraiya te va a oír.

—¿Jiraiya? Lo habéis trastornado entre todos. Está en el salón, esperando a irse de esta casa de locos. Estoy seguro que hasta se ha tapado los oídos para no escuchar nada más. Los agentes norteamericanos sois muy extraños.

—Y eso me lo dice uno que lleva un erizo en la cabeza.

Itachi sonrió, indolente.

—¿Me vas a dar el albornoz o no? —preguntó ella con impaciencia.

No quería hacer esperar al subdirector. Era un alto cargo del FBI y se merecía un respeto.

Él negó con la cabeza, para provocarla.

Los ojos azules de Haruno brillaron, desafiantes, y reaccionó como él no se esperaba. Salió del piscuzzi, dejando que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo y acariciase su piel desnuda y lisa.

Pechos, vientre, entrepierna, muslos...

Ella lo miró, ni corta ni perezosa. Levantó una pierna, para mostrarle el camaleón, y después la otra, para salir del piscuzzi. Caminó con lentitud y una aparente y calculada naturalidad hasta plantarse frente al ruso.

Él tragó saliva y abrió el albornoz.

Haruno se dio la vuelta, sonriendo, altanera. Lo había dejado sin palabras.

Permitió que Itachi le hiciera una radiografía profunda de su espalda y sus nalgas. Él carraspeó.

—Plokhoy Khamaleona —le dijo al oído ayudándola a ponerse bien el albornoz.

Haruno se apartó para atarse el cinturón y cubrirse por completo, sin dejar un centímetro de su piel expuesta. Itachi le había llamado «camaleón malo» y a ella le había parecido provocador.

—Deja el juego para otro momento, ruso

Se dio la vuelta y se metió en el interior del salón.


	4. Chapter 4

El subdirector Jiraiya estaba sentado en el sillón orejero del salón. Sus ojos analizaban a Itachi y a Haruno. Vestía un traje chaqueta de color gris claro y una camisa blanca. Había dejado la americana pulcramente doblada sobre el ancho reposabrazos del sillón, y bebía del café con hielo que le había servido Ino.

La joven agente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que podría pensar un representante de los altos cargos de la organización más importante de agente federales de Estados Unidos, cuando ella, la única que iba a ser admitida para los SWAT, había sido cazada en un jacuzzi bitermal, desnuda, cantando un tema de Inna y Daddy Yankee; y, ahora, allí estaba, con el pelo mojado y peinado, y un albornoz de la Pantera Rosa, intentando aparentar que seguía siendo tan íntegra y mesurada como antes.

Jiraiya carraspeó y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, sin dejar de estudiar a la pareja de agentes que debían colaborar juntos.

—Como saben —anunció sin preámbulos—, el caso Amos y Mazmorras ha tenido otras derivaciones. Descubrimos con éxito cuál era la finalidad del torneo y para qué servían las sumisas y los sumisos que secuestraban; también pudimos averiguar cuál es esa droga de diseño tan evolucionada que utilizaban en las domas. Tenemos a sus camellos. Tenemos a los villanos y a los sádicos asesinos. Sin embargo, lo que nos atañe y en lo que ha desembocado el caso es al eje de toda la investigación entre la SVR y el FBI: el foco de los secuestros y la trata de blancas a nivel internacional. La organización que perseguimos tiene su origen en Rusia —dijo Jiraiya abriendo su inseparable maletín y sacando un fajo de hojas grapadas—. Estamos ante un conflicto que llena las arcas de los delincuentes; traficantes de personas que llevan en el negocio desde hace décadas. Hablamos de la mafia rusa, cuyos tentáculos se afianzan firmemente alrededor del mundo. Hemos bautizado este caso, pues es un ramal de AyM, como «Amos y Mazmorras: en los Reinos Olvidados», para hacer referencia a los países del este y crear un símil que tuviera continuidad con Toril y los reinos olvidados de Warcraft, tal y como hacían en el torneo.

Jiraiya tomo su café helado y le dio un largo sorbo, procurando mantener la tensión y la atención de sus agentes.

—El motivo por el que he venido sin avisar y sin tiempo para apenas preparar nuestro siguiente movimiento ha sido que ha pasado algo con lo que no contábamos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Haruno, interesada.

—Belikhov ha sido acuchillado en la cárcel preventiva de Washington, a semanas vistas de la celebración del juicio —contestó Itachi sin mirarla—. Ha sobrevivido, pero lo han trasladado al hospital de la cárcel de Parish, de Nueva Orleans, donde pueda estar alejado de influencias rusas y de cuentas pendientes.

—Parish no es precisamente un remanso de paz —apuntó Haruno, arqueando una ceja.

—Pero ahora es la mejor opción para él. Creen que los tentáculos de Hidan Vasíliev llegaron hasta Belikhov para que acabaran con su vida. Ambos estaban en la misma cárcel.

Haruno no se sorprendió, pues sabía que, en asuntos de mafias y bandas, muchos de los temas pendientes se solucionaban entre rejas, casi siempre con la muerte. Solo había un lugar donde había más corrupción y vandalismo que en la calle: la prisión.

Lo que a Haruno le sorprendió de verdad fue que Itachi estuviera al corriente de todo eso antes que ella.

—¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó, tapándose más con el albornoz.

—Sí —contestó Itachi.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace tres días. Mi superior me alertó y acordamos que debíamos reunirnos contigo cuanto antes para que pudiéramos ponernos en marcha.

Se sintió mal y poco informada.

—¿Por qué a mí no se me puso al tanto de lo sucedido con Belikhov? —preguntó Haruno.

—Porque estaba en Nueva Orleans y estamos cuidando nuestras líneas —contestó Jiraiya—. Hace un par de días encontramos un topo en el sistema de emails del FBI. Un variante del NSL que utilizamos nosotros para contraespionaje. No íbamos a ponernos en contacto con usted para hablarle de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿O acaso cree que los rusos están de brazos cruzados al saber que su mediador y Hidan han desaparecido? En los medios de comunicación no ha habido información alguna sobre el caso de las Islas Vírgenes, ni la habrá hasta que no estemos seguros de que queda todo solucionado y que nuestros informadores no corren riesgo de ningún tipo. Pero eso no quita que los rusos sospechen.

Haruno asintió, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Itachi con algo de inquina. Entonces, pensó desapasionadamente, la noche anterior no había ido a verla porque le apetecía. Tanta tontería y, en realidad, él estaba ahí por trabajo. Aprovechaba el viaje y llegaba unas horas antes solo para magrearla, para indicarle quién mandaba y dejarle claro que era un fiel seguidor de la ley del talión: ojo por ojo. En este caso, comida por comida.

No le gustó.

—Entiendo —dijo escuetamente—. ¿Está seguro de que nadie sabe que han trasladado a Belikhov hasta aquí? —preguntó Haruno en su tono más profesional.

—Completamente —sentenció Jiraiya.

La chica se levantó, sin importarle ya si veían o no veían el dibujo estampado en su albornoz; tomó las tostadas del equipo de desayuno retro y le dijo a Jiraiya:

—¿Le apetece desayunar? Hay tortilla con vegetales y queso, y un par de tostadas recién hechas.

Jiraiya se lo pensó, pero después negó con la cabeza con una disculpa.

Itachi giró la cabeza, al más puro niña del exorcista, como si estuviera poseído y sonrió:

—Yo no quiero, gracias —contestó, irónico.

Haruno lo miró como si fuera transparente y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, con otra taza de café hasta arriba, y con las tostadas con tortilla.

Las pequeñas decepciones le daban hambre.

—De acuerdo. Deje que me ubique —apuntó mordiendo la tostada—. Belikhov está en la cárcel de Parish.

—En su hospital —señaló Jiraiya.

—Ajá. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer nosotros con él?

—Itachi y usted siguen con sus tapaderas y son dos piezas indispensables para solucionar todo el entramado. Meteremos a Itachi en la cárcel por un día para que contacte con Belikhov. Lo hará como un preso que ha sufrido unas heridas y se encontrará con él por sorpresa, en el hospital. Al mediador lo han querido matar para que no dé ningún chivatazo más, ya que ayudar a resolver el caso al FBI es un atenuante y reduce condena. Belikhov tiene nombres, pues ha sido intermediario y persona de contacto entre clientes compradores y suministradores. Si nos dice cómo llegar hasta los verdaderos jefes de las mafias de tratas, nos allanará el camino. Sin embargo, al ver que lo han apuñalado, se lo pensará mucho antes de hablar de nuevo. Ya lo han pinchado por ello. Pero hablaría. Hablaría con uno como él. Y lo hará con Itachi, pues ya habían tenido contacto anteriormente para la doma de las sumisas. Estamos seguros de que lo verá como uno de los suyos.

Haruno asintió con la cabeza. Tenía mucho sentido.

—Dice que ha mencionado un chivatazo más. ¿Qué ha soltado Belikhov por la boca antes de que lo cortaran?

—Ha hablado de un número de cuenta de ingresos especiales, cuya tramitación se realiza a través de un banco de Suiza. Auténticas barbaridades que han pagado por mujeres a las que llaman las vybrannoy (elegidas). Mujeres que deben ser enviadas a altos cargos y a cabecillas de rusos, árabes e incluso mexicanos. Hay muchísima gente metida ahí.

—Las vybrannoy... —repitió Haruno con el vello de punta.

—Sí. Antes de ingresarlo en prisión preventiva, le interrogamos para que nos identificara mediante las fotos tomadas a algunas de esas mujeres elegidas. Algunas de ellas estaban en el barco de las Islas Vírgenes y ya habían sido compradas.

—Pero el envío jamás se realizó —aclaró Itachi, serio, mirando la tostada de Haruno. De repente tenía mucha hambre—. Intervenimos el barco. Y, de paso, congelamos la cuenta.

—Sin embargo, sus compradores —informó Jiraiya—, tarde o temprano reclamarán el dinero invertido.

—O a las mujeres —dijeron Haruno e Itachi a la vez.

Se miraron el uno al otro y volvieron la vista al frente.

—La cuestión —recalcó el subdirector jefe— es que había un ingreso en esa cuenta que triplicaba los ingresos de los demás compradores. Se trataba de ocho cifras. Más de diez millones de dólares por una sola mujer. Belikhov nos dijo que esa vibrannay era la más cara de todas y la más especial, porque iba destinada al líder de la Organización, el ladrón de ley conocido como Vor v Zakone.

A Haruno, el mundo de las mafias rusas le parecía apasionante. Había estudiado sobre ellas en el FBI y conocía todos los nombres y códigos de esas organizaciones.

Sabía que la mafia rusa tenía más de cuatrocientas bandas repartidas por todo el mundo: desde Estados Unidos, Alemania, Francia, Reino Unido, España, Latinoamérica, Sudáfrica... Estaban en todas partes. Eran como una plaga, casi imposible de exterminar.

Sus miembros podían tener diferentes nacionalidades: chechenos, armenios, rusos, coreanos, uzbecos, georgianos... Entre ellos había desde exagentes de la KGB a púgiles de lucha libre, boxeadores, veteranos militares del Ejército Rojo, atletas campeones olímpicos... De ahí que fuera la mafia más violenta y poderosa en esos momentos. En sus filas no había ciudadanos cualesquiera. Eran hombres y mujeres muy preparados mental y físicamente, que hacían de la mafia la red criminal más grande y extendida del mundo y la que amenazaba mayoritariamente a todas las democracias.

Se dedicaban a los fraudes fiscales, narcotráfico, venta de armas, extorsión... Y, sobre todo, a la trata de blancas.

El fin del secuestro de mujeres podía tener varios destinos: la explotación sexual, la prostitución, el sadismo, como en el caso de Amos y Mazmorras, o bien, calmar el capricho de un multimillonario con una adolescente o una virgen. O sea, colmar el apetito de un enfermo mental.

A veces se utilizaban a esas mujeres como regalos entre dinastías y bandas; algunas sobrevivían e incluso acababan formando parte activa de las bandas. Otras morían bajo los tratos a los que las sometían.

Era una realidad triste y aterradora. Pero una realidad, al fin y al cabo.

—El Vor v Zakone es el pez gordo —resumió Itachi mirando a Haruno penetrantemente—. El Pakhan. Si llegamos a él, podemos destrozarlos. Pero necesitamos pruebas fehacientes de lo que hacen. ¿Cómo realizan sus negocios? ¿Cómo captan a las chicas?

—En AyM vimos que operaban mediante el foro rol —apuntó Ino.

—Sí, pero, utilizan diferentes medios de captación. Hablamos de una captación masiva —aclaró—. Su origen. Su modus operandi. Vamos a tratar directamente y de cara con el tema.

Haruno parpadeó sin comprender a qué se refería Itachi. Por supuesto que iban a tratar con el tema.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó de repente.

Itachi desvió la vista hacia Jiraiya, que asintió como si le diera el permiso para decir lo que tuviera que decir.

—Tenemos a la vibrannay que reclamó el vor.

—Perfecto —afirmó Haruno echándose su larguísimo flequillo húmedo hacia atrás—. Eso que tenemos ganado. Podemos jugar con ello. ¿La tenemos identificada? ¿Tiene protección? ¿Acepta colaborar con nosotros?

Itachi afirmó con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar sus ojos.

—Sí, acepta colaborar con nosotros... Eres tú, Haruno.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú eres la vibrannay que quiere el vor.

Haruno siempre había soñado con ser agente del FBI. Su hermana y ella fantaseaban con convertirse en las nuevas María L. Ricci, la famosa agente especial de contrainteligencia del FBI.

Había imaginado con desentramar ardides políticos y con ser la responsable de meter al mayor terrorista del mundo entre rejas.

Soñar era gratis, y Haruno creía al máximo en sus posibilidades y sus virtudes. En las virtudes de su inteligencia.

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que su físico llamaría la atención de un capo de la mafia rusa y que pagarían tantos millones de dólares por ella. Tragó saliva y tomó su taza de café entre las manos. Estaba tan helado como ella.

—El vor ha pagado esa cantidad de dinero porque sabe quién soy —asumió—. Los Sabaku tuvieron que informarlos de que trabajaba en el FBI... Quieren mi cabeza.

—No. Nadie descubrió tu tapadera —aclaró Itachi—. Siguen creyendo que yo soy un amo ruso que practica domas a las mujeres que les facilitan, y que tú eras una de esas mujeres a las que estaba aleccionando. Si los Sabaku abrieron la boca fue para decir que Saku era policía de Nueva Orleans... Y, aun así, no dijeron nada. Karura, la mujer de Rasa Sabaku, nos dijo que no podían delatar a Saku a los compradores rusos porque los matarían si se enteraban que habían permitido que una agente de la ley se inmiscuyera en Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Vuestras tapaderas siguen a salvo. La tuya más que ninguna.

—Entiendo. —Alzó la taza de café y bebió tres sorbos seguidos—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo ahora? ¿Cómo debemos proceder?

—El vor te estará buscando, Haruno —explicó Jiraiya—. Lo que no sabe es que Itachi escapó de la criba final en Walpurgis y se llevó, inteligentemente, a su vibrannay. Nadie llega al vor por sí solo, son sus intermediarios quienes te acercan a él. Belikhov es el único que hablará, Itachi. Es a través de él como podemos empezar por el primer escalón.

Haruno miró a Itachi y este ni siquiera parpadeó. Sus ojos amatista lanzaban destellos victoriosos.

—Trabajaréis juntos: tú continuarás siendo su rehén. Itachi será tu advokat, lo que ellos llaman tu apoderado.

—Sé hablar ruso, señor —puntualizó Haruno—. Comprendo la jerga de las mafias.

—Lo sé. —Jiraiya ignoró el tono molesto de su agente—. Pero no por eso no dejaré de recordarle que es una pieza importante para nosotros y para ellos. Es un cepo, el hueso del sabueso. Y, con sus conocimientos de ruso y sus capacidades, esperamos que llegue muy lejos en la investigación.

Haruno sabía que le estaban dorando la pildorita.

Por el amor de Dios. Encabezaba la lista de deseos de uno de los más poderosos jefes de las bandas rusas. Y sabiendo que llegaban a todas partes y que tenían contactos por todos lados, no era algo de lo que pudiera sentirse orgullosa.

Aun así, era su gran oportunidad.

Haruno había puesto sus objetivos muy altos: quería convertirse en inspectora. Si salía con éxito de «los reinos olvidados», ganaría puntos para lograr su ascenso.

¿Riesgo? Siempre lo había. Donde estaba el cuerpo estaba el peligro. Pero la habían preparado para momentos como aquel y no temería nada.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda —prometió dejando la taza sobre la mesa y secándose las palmas húmedas en el albornoz—. ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¿Cómo deberemos actuar? —preguntó ansiosa por empezar.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es meter a Itachi en el hospital de la cárcel de Nueva Orleans. Usted entrará con él como enfermera asistente. Nos aseguraremos de que no haya nadie en el turno y de mantener su inserción en absoluto secreto. No se preocupen de la seguridad. —Jiraiya se levantó del sillón y dejó el expediente de AyM: en los Reinos Olvidados encima de la mesa—. Ahí está la información de la cuenta multimillonaria. La disposición de los presos del torneo por todas las cárceles de Estados Unidos. Y la información de los vory. Desde hoy, no volveré a contactar con ustedes hasta que no me den un informe exhaustivo de todo lo que han descubierto. Nos estamos vigilando los unos a los otros; un paso en falso puede acabar toda la operación.

—¿Cuándo ingresamos en prisión, señor Jiraiya? —preguntó Itachi peinándose la cresta con las manos.

—Mañana por la mañana. Su director de la SVR está en contacto con nosotros. Entre las dos organizaciones gubernamentales estamos preparando toda la operación, pero solo podemos fiarnos plenamente de ustedes dos, que conocen todos los detalles. Esta tarde les enviaré dos móviles ripeados y abiertos a comunicaciones internacionales. Así iremos manteniendo la comunicación entre todos. No les dejaremos solos —aclaró con determinación.

—Pero viajaremos solos.

—Tendrán una lista de contactos en Londres.

—¿Mi hermana nos podrá acompañar?

—A su hermana todavía la tengo que convencer de que forme parte de nuestros agentes federales.

—Miró a la planta de arriba y sonrió—. Ni ella ni el agente Uchiha deben involucrarse en este caso. No entra en su jurisdicción.

—Tampoco es de la suya; es americana —replicó Itachi señalando a Haruno.

—En el momento en el que el delito es internacional y atañe también a ciudadanos norteamericanos, Lébedev —contestó Ino mirándolo de reojo—, incumbe al Gobierno de Estados Unidos y a los miembros de seguridad de sus despachos federales. Yo formo parte de ellos.

Jiraiya sonrió al ver cómo Haruno ponía a Itachi en su sitio en un santiamén.

—Perfecto. —Jiraiya se secó el sudor de su calva con un pañuelo blanco—. Mañana a las ocho de la mañana preséntense en la cárcel de Parish. Un guardia les esperará en la entrada, y les hará entrar por otra planta distinta a la de los presos comunes. Tendrán una hora para estar con Belikhov antes de que entre el turno de mañana de la enfermería y hagan preguntas inadecuadas. Nadie allí, solo mi gancho, sabrá que son agentes. Tengan cuidado.

—Sí, señor —contestó Haruno mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

—Estén preparados. Hagan las maletas y todo lo que crean que les hace falta. Dentro de veinticuatro horas deberán continuar con su misión. Confiamos en ustedes.

—Descuide, señor Jiraiya.

—Adiós, agente Haruno.

—Adiós.

Haruno cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en la madera.

El subinspector se había ido. A partir de ese preciso momento, Itachi y ella volvían a ser pareja; binomio, como ellos lo llamaban.

Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró mientras reclinaba la espalda en el portón. Su pelo se había secado rápidamente. Su flequillo, que había echado hacia atrás, estaba retirado de su frente y mostraba unos ojos rasgados e inteligentes; dos bolas inmensas de color azul llenas de intuiciones nada positivas.

—No acaba de gustarte que trabajemos juntos en esto, ¿verdad? Pareces muy celoso de lo que has logrado y tal vez creas que voy a llevarme méritos que no me pertenecen.

Itachi negó con la cabeza. Haruno estaba muy equivocada. No tenía nada que ver con eso: era más bien algo personal.

—No es cierto —dijo él—. Respeto mucho tus capacidades y todo lo que haces, señorita Haruno. Pero estoy acostumbrado a trabajar solo. Nunca con mujeres —respondió, y menos con mujeres que lo atraían de ese modo.

—Ah, es eso... —Haruno sonrió y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Te incomodo, Itachi?

—No —espetó él—. Pero puedes ser una distracción. Acaté la orden de colaborar contigo en el torneo; fue un imprevisto que sobrellevé. Pero soy alguien solitario. No trabajo en grupo. La SVR y el FBI nos han obligado a ello. Tendré que aceptarlo, pero aceptarlo no significa que me guste.

—Y, claro —dijo sin ápice de humor—, a eso le sumas el deseo que sientes hacia mí, y todo se convierte en un despropósito, ¿no?

—Puede ser. Intentaré ignorarlo. O... —La miró de arriba abajo, descarado—. Puede que no.

—¿Puede ser? ¿Puede que no? —repitió ella, divertida—. ¿Sabes que vas a trabajar conmigo y que la idea no te gusta del todo, pero vienes al parque Louis Armstrong antes de la visita de Jiraiya para meterme la lengua entre las piernas? ¿Y dices que vas a intentar ignorarlo? Tenemos un problema, ruso. Tienes mucha cara.

—No. No hay problema. Tú me la jugaste en el torneo y yo te la he devuelto.

Haruno se descruzó de brazos y caminó hasta él. Levantó la mano. Itachi se apartó...

—No voy a hacerte nada, Lébedev —le explicó, sorprendida—. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Reducirte? Puedo tumbarte con solo dos dedos, pero no quiero avergonzarte.

—Te irá bien saber que yo puedo matarte solo con uno. Pero no nos pondremos a prueba. Ya hemos tenido todo el contacto que debíamos tener.

—Está bien, como quieras... —Pero la idea no le gustó en absoluto. Ella iba a querer tocarlo.

Estaba convencida. ¡Si era ahora, y le picaban los dedos por quitarle la camiseta! Al parecer, el ruso lo tenía claro. Mientras trabajaran, nada de toqueteos ni relaciones íntimas—. No habrá nada más mientras trabajemos, pero... —Volvió a levantar la mano que había dejado a medio camino—.Déjame quitarte a Pato.

—¿Pato? —Levantó la mirada para alcanzar a ver lo que fuera que tenía en la cabeza.

—Mi camaleón. Se ha escapado del terrario, le encanta realizar expediciones por la casa y se camufla perfectamente. Lo tienes en la cresta.

—No lo he notado.

—Lo notarías si no la tuvieras tan tiesa. —Sonrió cogiendo a su reptil, un adorable camaleón que mutaba del color castaño rojizo del pelo de Itachi al color verde de su piel.

Itachi se mordió la lengua. «Tiesa».

Tiesa tenía otra cosa. Aun así, él sabía perfectamente que, una vez que empezara la misión, debía olvidarse de sus instintos más bajos, por muy deseable y apetecible que fuera Haruno para él.

—Los reinos olvidados siempre se trataron desde la SVR, Haruno. —Tomó la muñeca de la joven, la que sostenía al camaleón y la miró fijamente—. Llevo muchísimo tiempo infiltrado. He hecho de todo, ¿me oyes? De todo. Cosas que no te puedes llegar ni a imaginar para llegar al jardín de los traficantes de personas. Y ahora estoy a punto de entrar en su casa. No quiero que nadie me joda todo el trabajo. Llevo años tras esto.

—¿Crees que yo te lo joderé? —Haruno estaba psicoanalizándolo a la velocidad de la luz. Itachi tenía muchos secretos y no parecía que fuera un hombre ególatra ni ambicioso, ni siquiera que se preocupara mucho de su reputación; así que ¿cuál era su verdadero móvil? ¿Qué era lo que temía?—.Tengo tantas ganas como tú de que esto salga bien; está en juego mi futuro profesional. No voy a cagarla, así que no me jodas tú a mí, punk. Es tu gente la que se ha reproducido como una plaga por todo el mundo, ruso. No me culpes a mí por ello.

—No lo hago. Pero no voy a permitir errores. Soy tu apoderado, recuérdalo. Nada de jodernos mutuamente.

—Sí. Y tú recuerda que, en realidad —se alzó de puntillas y se soltó de su amarre—, soy una agente federal. Que no te absorba tu propio papel, Lébedev. Remamos los dos en la misma dirección; vamos en el mismo barco.

El ruso asintió, miró a Haruno y a Pato por última vez, y después se fue hacia la puerta de entrada, no sin antes robar dos rebanadas de pan de molde de la cocina.

—Mañana a las seis y media paso a recogerte —anunció sin mirarla.

—¿Tú a mí? ¿Por qué no yo a ti?

—Porque no sabes dónde me hospedo, listilla. —Mordió el pan y con la boca llena le recordó—: A las seis y media.

—Sé puntual. No empieces con mal pie. —Ella sonrió con malicia, a sabiendas de que era eso justamente lo que Itachi quería decir.

El ruso cerró la puerta tras él. Al hacerlo, una vivaz, feliz y desahogada Saku Haruno bajó por las escaleras. Vestía solo con la camiseta ancha de Sasuke; llevaba su pelo rosa y largo al viento.

Excitada se dirigió a zarandear a su hermana mayor.

—Primero —enumeró, ante la sorpresa de Haruno—: más te vale que vigiles tu pellejo a partir de ahora. Como te maten, te mato, ¿de acuerdo?

—Saku...

—Y, segundo: ¡¿me estás diciendo que Itachi te ha lamido como un helado esta noche?! ¡¿En el parque?! ¡Ya me lo estás contando todo, fresca!

Haruno se echó a reír.

Típico de su hermana.

Donde hubiera una intriga sexual, que se apartaran los mafiosos y los traficantes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Aquí tienen los capítulos del día de hoy, de corazón espero les este gustando la historia y sobre todo que si quieren que la historia sea al Sasusaku aún puedo editarla, les agradeceria mucho su honestidad.

* * *

 _Nueva Orleans_

 _Cárcel de Parish_

Ino le gustaba Nueva Orleans. Había nacido allí, se había criado allí, entre sus campos de algodones, azúcar moreno y maíz; nadando en el río Misisipi y disfrutando del barrio Francés, su música y de las historias de brujas y vampiros que contaban en sus calles.

Había muchas cosas sobre las que podía hablar con cariño y nostalgia; pero no de ese lugar al que se dirigían.

Si había algo en Nueva Orleans de lo que debían avergonzarse no era ni de sus practicantes de vudú, ni de sus tradiciones de la Norteamérica profunda que seguían vigentes; su vergüenza, su mancha, era la cárcel de Parish, un complejo tercermundista, sucio y siniestro.

Parish Prison era una de las cárceles más escandalosas del mundo, y tras sus muros se habían cometido actos terribles y denigrantes contra la dignidad humana. Hacía unos años, un grupo de prisioneros habían interpuesto una demanda por malos tratos y vejaciones de todo tipo por parte de los funcionarios de las prisiones.

El sistema penitenciario de la Administración de la ciudad era ridículo. Además, ni el estado ni el Gobierno hacían nada para remediarlo, lo cual convertía a Parish en un foco de violencia y represión inaudita.

Sabía por Saku que las reformas que se llevaron a cabo debido a la vergonzosa demanda recibida, no había mejorado las cosas demasiado. Todavía coleaban las imágenes que habían emitido por la televisión, en las que se veía a los presos bebiendo cervezas, tomando drogas, apostando dinero e incluso con armas.

Debía haber un acuerdo entre el Departamento de Justicia y el sheriff de la ciudad para asignar fondos y mejorar el estado de la cárcel. El sheriff encargado de la prisión había sido muy incompetente. Era algo que todo el mundo sabía, pues los vídeos lo habían dejado en evidencia.

El caso se llevó a juicio y al final la audiencia decidió aprobar la reforma, pero los costos de mantenerla anualmente podía poner en peligro la seguridad pública.

En definitiva: todo seguía igual.

Ino sabía por qué razón la cárcel seguía siendo un infierno de corrupción: si había delincuentes a los que debían controlar, no serían a los que ya estaban entre rejas, sino a los que todavía pululaban por las calles.

Por eso, la cárcel de Parish no había evolucionado ni mejorado en ese tiempo.

Itachi la había pasado a recoger muy puntual, en coche. Un Dodge Nitro de color negro y ventanas tintadas.

Conducía serio, sin errores, con la vista fija en la carretera.

Sin música, sin una mísera canción que animara el trayecto. Vestía unos pantalones caquis y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Sus tatuados brazos lucían grandes y marcados músculos definidos, sin llegar a ser desagradables.

Calaveras, cruces invertidas, estrellas, frases, tribales y gatos... Era como una declaración de principios. Ninguno bueno, por cierto. Todos eran tatuajes típicos de expresidiarios. Cada uno de ellos anunciaba: «No me toques las pelotas».

Ino lo había mirado varias veces de reojo.

Su perfil perfecto la distraía; su pelo a lo mohicano hacía que le apeteciera ponérselo más recto todavía.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que le llamaba tanto la atención?

—Este lugar es una alcantarilla —dijo al llegar a la entrada de la prisión.

E Ino no podía negarlo. Lo era.

Solo faltaban los lobos aullando en la puerta para que acabara de parecer sacado de una novela de Hitchcock.

—No voy a replicarte —contestó ella.

Un policía con gafas de sol y camisa de manga corta los saludó con un gesto de la barbilla. Estaba sudando, y es que el calor en Nueva Orleans es sofocante. Era joven, no tendría más de treinta años, y ya sabía quiénes eran. Los había reconocido.

Levantó la mano, en la que colgaban unas llaves grandes y pesadas:

—¿Vamos?

Itachi e Ino se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, sin decir una palabra más.

La situación parecía mucho más surrealista de lo que habían imaginado. El FBI había trasladado a un preso de alto rango a una prisión de mala muerte de Nueva Orleans porque ahí no iba a tener conflictos con las mafias rusas... Pero tal vez lo tendría con una jeringa en mal estado, de esas que podían traspasarte la hepatitis en un santiamén.

¿Tendrían a Belikhov ahí hasta que el caso llegara a buen puerto?

Era arriesgarse demasiado.

Ino se retiró las gafas carrera de pasta negra y cristales bitonales, y echó una vistazo a la fachada.

Efectivamente. Hacía años que no pasaba por ahí, pero seguía siendo tan desagradable como antes.

—Nueva Orleans es una ciudad curiosa —añadió Itachi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Ino sabía que era el gesto que utilizaba cuando estaba en una misión. Itachi era un hombre de contrastes. Y todavía no sabía por dónde pillarlo.

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó siguiendo al oficial—. A mí me encanta.

—Todavía estoy decidiendo si me gusta o no —repuso ella, que iba detrás.

—Y eso que no has visto todavía las procesiones de muertos y los rituales de santería —bromeó—. Entonces seguro que adorarás a esta ciudad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es tan morbosa y extraña como tú —le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo por encima del hombro.

—Pasen por aquí —los interrumpió el oficial guiándole a los vestidores; grandes habitaciones de taquillas metálicas, suelo de cemento y un banco de madera alargado y central, que iba de punta a punta—. A estas horas todavía queda un rato para que vengan los del turno siguiente —dijo, nervioso.

—¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

—Tres cuartos de hora. El preso ha ingresado hace poco para que le hagan una revisión de las heridas. Tendrá que darle calmantes para el dolor y desinfectarlo. Póngase guantes.

Ino asintió. Tenía experiencia en primeros auxilios y sabía cómo atender heridas de cuchillazos.

—Aquí tiene el traje naranja de convicto, señor. Colóqueselo —le ordenó a Itachi—. Y este es para usted —le dijo a Ino ofreciéndole un traje de enfermero—. Es lo único que he encontrado. No sé si será de su talla.

—Por supuesto que no lo es —contestó Ino cogiéndolo de mala gana. Ni siquiera lo habían lavado y olía a sudor de hombre mayor—Sukima.

—¿Sí, señorita? —contestó el joven, sorprendido por que le llamara por su nombre.

—Usted encárguese de que no entre ningún guardia más en las dependencias médicas —sugirió Ino.

—Sí, señora.

Itachi arqueó las cejas al ver la veneración con la que el hombre miraba a Ino. Estaba esperando a que Ino se cambiara delante de él.

—Gracias, Sukima —dijo Itachi—. Puedes esperar fuera.

El joven dio un respingo y salió del vestidor.

Ino sonrió por debajo de la nariz y se dio la vuelta para quitarse la camiseta blanca de tirantes y el pantalón tejano.

Llevaba una ropa interior sencilla y discreta, de color negro. Se recogió el pelo en una cola alta y sacó de su pequeña mochila de piel una liga con una pequeña pistola Beretta PICO. Se la colocó alrededor del muslo y después se puso los anchísimos pantalones, que tuvo que atarse con su propio cinturón.

Se dio la vuelta de golpe, dispuesta a colocarse la bata, pues con lo ancha que era no podía llamarla otra cosa, y se dio de bruces con Itachi.

—¿Llevas siempre tu Beretta encima? —preguntó estudiándola.

—Sí.

—¿Y si te registran?

—¿Quién me va a registrar aquí?

—¿Y si a Belikhov le parece todo muy sospechoso y decide tomarte como rehén? ¿Y si ve que llevas una pistola?

Ino parpadeó, incómoda. ¿De verdad estaba preocupado por eso?

—¿Has visto estos pantalones? Parezco el hombre del saco, Lébedev. Relájate. Estoy completamente asexuada y no se me marca nada. —Se colocó la bata por encima de la cabeza y gruñó al notar lo mal que olía—. Además, vienes conmigo, ¿no? Si pasa algo, lo reduciremos entre los dos.

—¿Asexuada? —Itachi la ayudó a ponérsela, un gesto que a ella la tomó por sorpresa—¿Asexuada, dices? —Se rió—. Se ve a la legua que eres una mujer. —Se arrodilló ante ella y le dobló los bajos del pantalón, pues los arrastraba por el suelo. Lo volteó cuatro veces; cuatro perfectas, simétricas y exactas veces—. No le mires a la cara. —Se levantó y le echó el flequillo por encima de los ojos, cubriendo bien esa mirada clara y plateada—. No hables. Solo haz tu trabajo y escucha.

Ino tenía ganas de echarse a reír. La estaba tratando como a una niña pequeña.

—Sí, padre.

—No bromeo.

—¿En serio? Pues vas a hacer que me parta de la risa. Cambia tu actitud, ruso. Sé muy bien cuál es mi trabajo. —Se apartó de él, incómoda y nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

—No te acerques demasiado a él. Belikhov no es tonto.

—Ni yo —contestó Ino, esta vez ofendida.

«Capullo».

Una mujer en un cuerpo integrado por hombres siempre estaba expuesta a prejuicios y a sufrir comentarios paternalistas de ese tipo. El machismo existía todavía en muchas formas y variantes.

A ella no le gustaban.

Sufrió igual en las pruebas físicas, estudió lo mismo para los exámenes de entrada y tuvo que fingir como los demás en los psicotécnicos. Se lo trabajó tanto como los hombres, y, de hecho, de su promoción, fue la que mejor nota sacó, solo superada por Sasuke Uchiha.

No era justo ni adecuado que Itachi la intentara proteger dándole consejos de novata, como si acabara de salir del colegio y no supiera lo que le deparaba el mundo.

No se consideraba feminista, pero no soportaba esos comentarios. Por eso cuando entraron en la enfermería, que necesitaba una reforma urgente, se centró en su trabajo para no darle más cancha a su enfado.

Las paredes eran de color crema; las ventanas, blancas, estaban cubiertas por rejas negras. Solo había tres camillas reclinables automáticas, colocadas en línea.

Y únicamente una de ellas estaba ocupada.

Ino miró al paciente por una décima de segundo: Belikhov.

La joven acompañó a Itachi, que se hacía el enfermo, manteniéndose en silencio, hasta ayudarlo a apoyarse en la camilla y estirarse allí por completo.

La enfermería olía a una mezcla antagónica de sanidad y rancio.

Las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Belikhov parecían limpias, igual que las del resto de las literas.

Belikhov estaba muy delgado, pero fibrado; como Itachi, tenía muchos tatuajes por toda su piel.

Tenía el pelo negro repeinado hacia atrás, la nariz aguileña, y no aparentaba más de cincuenta años. Su rostro, de facciones angulosas, le recordaban a las de un vampiro: al más sádico y original.

No tenía ni relojes ni anillos ni pendientes...

Los presos debían dejar todas sus joyas en una caja de seguridad de la cárcel para que no pudieran utilizarlas como armas. No sería la primera vez que se producían casos de gente que había deshecho el oro para crear utensilios afilados y cortantes; anillos para golpear y abrir brechas; cuchillas para cortarse las venas, o pendientes para desgarrar corneas.

Sí. Todo en la cárcel era muy salvaje y prosaico.

—Enfermera —gruñó Belikhov con esa voz que le ponía la piel de gallina—, deme algo para el dolor. Me duele el costado.

Ino se dio la vuelta nada más entrar en las dependencias y buscó el armario de las medicinas. Había un mueble metálico cerrado con llave; Sukima se las había facilitado, así que abrió y esperó a que Itachi entablara conversación con Belikhov mientras ella buscaba la dopamina. Belikhov había recibido un navajazo en la caja torácica con la suerte de que la hoja no había tocado ningún órgano vital. Solo tenía una herida profunda con varios puntos internos y externos.

—Zdras-tvuy-tye. —Itachi saludó a Belikhov, esperando que este se girase y se diera cuenta de quién era él.

Y así fue.

Belikhov se volteó, asustado, y miró a Itachi de hito en hito. Que alguien hablara ruso ya era de por sí algo excepcional.

Su cara lo decía todo; no esperaba verlo allí, en una cárcel de mierda como aquella. A partir de ahí empezaron a hablar en su idioma.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —preguntó el mediador.

Itachi mantuvo el rostro pétreo e inexpresivo mientras le contaba que habían repartido a todos los involucrados del torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS por las cárceles del país, para evitar complots.

A él le habían trasladado a Nueva Orleans.

—Llegué esta noche —contestó Itachi—. ¿Desde cuándo estás tú aquí?

—Hace días —contestó sin fiarse del todo—. ¿Por qué mierda estás en la enfermería?

—Algo me sentó muy mal en el avión... Voy a echar el hígado en cualquier momento. —Se dobló sobre sí mismo y se provocó una arcada.

—Coño, qué asco... ¡Enfermera! ¡La dopamina! —Belikhov se llevó la mano a la caja torácica.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han pinchado aquí?

—¿Aquí? Esto está lleno de raperos negratas y cocainómanos. Aquí solo te pinchan si les quitas la coca.

—¿Entonces?

—Fue en la prisión de Washington —contestó, apartándose ligeramente para que Ino le cogiera una vía y le inyectara el calmante—. No te vi allí —repuso, mirándole de reojo.

—Estaba en otra planta. Aislado por completo.

—Se suponía que yo también lo estaba... Pero los tentáculos de la Organizatsja son largos, amigo.

Me apuñalaron en uno de los pasillos que van de la celda al patio.

Ino, por su parte, escuchaba toda la conversación, mientras daba golpecitos con el corazón y el pulgar a la jeringa para que expulsara el aire. Se lo puso en el vial y dejó que la solución recorriera el cable de goma hasta llegar directamente al torrente de sangre.

—Lo tienen todo controlado. No hay cárcel en la que no haya un soplón de la mafia. Llevan décadas hilando su tela de araña —explicó Belikhov mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Claro —repuso Itachi tosiendo.

—Bueno, tú lo sabrás mejor que nadie... —dijo Belikhov abriendo un ojo y echándole un vistazo—. Tus tatuajes te delatan: quieres ser un vor v zakone. Quieres cortar la carne.

Ino retiró la jeringa del vial y miró a Itachi de soslayo. Este no quería ser un vor v zakone. ¿Qué tontería era esa? Pero estaba infiltrado en un caso de mafias y no sabía hasta qué punto su papel lo había perturbado.

Itachi captó la mirada de Ino. Le molestó pensar que ponía en duda su integridad.

—¿Por qué te apuñalaron? —preguntó el mohicano.

—Por todo lo que sé. Por esto. —Belikhov se levantó la camisa como pudo y le enseñó dos ojos tatuados en el pecho.

Itachi reconoció el tatuaje. Conocía los significados de todos ellos. Su vida podía contarse por los dibujos de su cuerpo, igual que la de Belikhov.

Los ojos significaban que era un delator. Seguramente, Belikhov estuvo en una cárcel rusa y allí fue marcado con todos los símbolos de las bandas, para que, cuando saliera, pudiera trabajar para un vor.

Belikhov trabajaba para un vor, de eso no había duda. Y no un vor cualquiera. Uno de los vor v zakone más poderosos de Rusia.

Concretamente, el vor que él llevaba persiguiendo desde que le asignaron el caso en la SVR y al que todavía no había podido identificar. Solo sabía que respondía al nombre de Drakon, que significaba Dragón. Era como un hombre invisible. Apenas se dejaba ver. Sabía que la familia Vasíliev tenía negocios con el Dragón, de ahí que Belikhov hubiera recibido el navajazo en la misma cárcel en la que residía Hidan Vasíliev.

Los Vasíliev habían ensalzado su fortuna durante el derrumbe de la Unión Soviética. Con el libre mercado y la anarquía de la sociedad, la economía y los recursos quedaron en manos de oligarquías que se convirtieron en multimillonarios; un mercado negro que se basaba en la venta de empresas a bajo coste, hiperinflación, especulación de precios y nula burocracia. Los Vasíliev habían conseguido su fortuna gracias al mercado negro, que era supervisado por mafias.

Vasíliev contrató una seguridad privada, que no era otra que una de las miles de bandas mafiosas que regentaban el país.

De hecho, muchas familias millonarias rusas tenían relación directa con las mafias y las financiaban, a cambio de seguridad y protección.

Pero todo se les volvió en su contra. Las mafias se tornaron tan fuertes y poderosas que extorsionaron a los millonarios hasta hacerles trabajar de algún modo para ellos, ya no a cambio de seguridad, sino a cambio de no matarlos ellos mismos. O pagaban, o morían.

Muchas empresas del país, multinacionales y bancos estaban supuestamente protegidos por las bandas rusas; aunque, en realidad, lo que sucedía era que estaban coaccionados y en manos de un vor v zakone.

Rusia estaba infestada y corrupta, hasta el punto de que altos dirigentes del Gobierno, abogados y banqueros habían sucumbido al poder de los ladrones de ley. De ahí que no hubiera manera de solucionar los casos de tratas, tráfico de drogas, tráfico de armas y otros delitos que día a día se extendían por la Unión Soviética. Todos estaban comprados de algún modo y vivían amenazados por las mafias y los vory.

Se crearon muchas bratvas que dominaban diferentes frentes. Incluso entre ellas se peleaban y creaban auténticas guerras urbanas para conseguir la supremacía y el control del país. Chechenos, eslavos y rusos... Peleaban por la corona. Con el tiempo, cada una definió su posición y su lugar dentro del mercado negro.

Y uno de los vor más importantes y sanguinarios era el Drakon, que extendía su negocio de tratas de personas y de tráfico de drogas por todo el mundo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cuál era el nombre que había detrás del personaje que tenían tanto poder como para conseguir aquellos desorbitados ingresos por sus mujeres?

—Entiendo —admitió Itachi, retomando el hilo de Belikhov—. Fueron a por ti porque sabían que ibas a hablar. ¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí, maldita sea. Claro que lo he hecho. Tengo... —repuso incómodo—. Tengo familia. A cambio de colaborar con las autoridades, me han prometido protección para ellos y rebajarme la condena.

Al parecer, incluso Belikhov podía tener sentimientos. No importaba que traficara con mujeres y que mediara entre hombres sin alma y sin corazón; tenía familia y quería cuidar de ellos.

—No voy a preguntarte qué es lo que sabes... Pero tal vez tenga un modo de asegurarme de que tu familia y tú os mantengáis con vida.

El ruso achicó los ojos. Sus rasgos afilados, deformados por el dolor, se relajaron poco a poco al hacerle efecto el calmante.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Se trata de la elegida del vor. Está oculta y a buen recaudo.

Belikhov se incorporó sobre los codos y miró a Itachi, anonadado.

—La vibrannay —susurró.

—Sí —afirmó Itachi sugiriéndole que hablase en voz baja—. Yo también tengo intereses que proteger. Tal vez pueda salir de aquí.

—¿Salir de aquí? ¿Cómo?

—Un pacto. Necesito entregarle la vibrannay directamente al vor.

—No puedes... —murmuró Belikhov con los ojos vidriosos—. No puedes acercarte al vor Drakon, a no ser que pases antes por toda su guardia.

Itachi arqueó las cejas, de color castaño oscuro. Vaya, aquello había sido información gratuita.

Acababa de confirmar que se trataba de Drakon.

—Pero tú sabes cómo llegar hasta él.

—No. Yo siempre contactaba con intermediarios, nunca directamente con él. —Se relamió los labios y sonrió—. Pero hay una manera de conseguirlo.

—Dímela.

Belikhov negó con la cabeza y estudió el semblante de Itachi.

—¿Por qué?

—Puedo ayudarte.

—¿Qué gano yo con ello?

—Si consigo llevarla hasta el vor —contestó el agente soviético—, recibiré privilegios. Podría pedir una garantía de que tú y los tuyos, al aceptar colaborar conmigo, quedéis cubiertos y a su amparo.

—No te creo. Si sales de aquí es para colaborar con el FBI —repuso el ruso—. Si me relacionan contigo, me matarán y descuartizarán a los míos. Yo seré siempre una suqui aquí adentro. Pero a ellas les harán cosas horribles. Tengo una niña pequeña... No quiero que les pase nada.

Itachi comprendía la situación de Belikhov. Los rusos como él estaban acostumbrados a vivir en la cárcel, eso no les daba miedo, ni aunque se convirtieran en las perras de los ladrones de ley internos.

Eso era lo que significaba suqui: perra.

—No saldré de aquí para colaborar. Saldré de aquí por mis propios recursos. Tengo muy buenos abogados. Al fin y al cabo, yo no hice nada malo. Solo soy un amo que hacía domas para un torneo.

Desconozco quiénes eran esas mujeres y qué hacían con ellas.

—Les dabas drogas. Comprobabas cuál era su efecto en sus cuerpos.

—Sí. Pero ninguna me vio. Nadie sabía que era yo. Estoy considerablemente cubierto.

Belikhov volvió a tumbarse en la camilla, sin dejar de mirar a Itachi. No estaba seguro de confiar en él, pero era un soplón; lo llevaba en la sangre, e Itachi sabía que tarde o temprano cedería.

—Ayúdame, Belikhov. Será bueno para los dos —le insistió.

El hombre lo meditó unos segundos y después añadió:

—Londres.

—¿Londres?

—Sí. Es el paraíso para las mafiyas. Cada año controlan eventos especiales por todo el mundo en los que haya gran afluencia de mujeres. Buscan vírgenes, ante todo. Les encanta desflorarlas. Londres es ideal para sus negocios.

Ino auscultó a Belikhov, y después hizo lo propio con Itachi.

Vírgenes como ella, pensó la agente agriamente.

En Inglaterra, el cuarenta por ciento de los delitos los cometía la mafia rusa. Londres, en especial, se había convertido en una especie de Edén para todo tipo de actividades ilícitas y criminales.

Lo más importante: ahí se blanqueaba el dinero que recibían de las ventas de las mujeres. Por esa razón la subasta se realizaría en la capital inglesa. Por esa misma razón, la banda del Drakon se encontraba allí.

El problema de la ciudad era su permisividad mediática y la economía no reglamentaria que propiciaba los fraudes fiscales y económicos, además del poco control que tenían en la venta de armas y los timos cibernéticos.

Además, Londres era un lugar idílico por el turismo. Allí podían coger a todas las chicas que quisieran, ya que era un destino de adolescentes con ganas de fiesta. Allí tendrían todo el venado que deseaban; venado que no viajaba a Rusia, entre otras cosas, por la mafia.

En Londres podrían conseguir chicas de diferentes etnias, colores de piel, de pelo, de ojos... Era como un gran supermercado para ellos.

La SOCA, que era la Agencia para el Crimen Organizado, intentaba detener la irrupción de las mafias rusas; pero a estas se le habían añadido recientemente las bandas albano-kosovares, las triadas chinas e incluso la mafia turca. No daban abasto.

Inglaterra estaba asediada y, para colmo, protegía a los mafiosos. Todavía escocía el caso de Grigori Luchansky, el cabecilla de una organización criminal mafiosa. El tribunal inglés falló a su favor y lo liberó.

Y después estaba el caso de Michael Terney, artífice de una estafa de más de doscientos millones de dólares, y al cual el Reino Unido se negó a detener.

Ino sabía cuál era el motivo de aquella permisibilidad: los tentáculos de las mafias, las influencias de los asesinos y sus amenazas eran difíciles de enfrentar. Y no había mayor terrorismo que ese: inculcarle a las personas el miedo al dolor y a la muerte.

—Después del varapalo de las Islas Vírgenes, buscarán nuevas captaciones; y lo van a hacer de modo masivo —continuó Belikhov—. Yo debía estar al tanto de mover a las chicas que se llevarían esta vez de Londres. Hay muchos clientes sin cobrar ni recibir a las mujeres por las que pagaron en las islas. Los soldados de las bratvas captarán a toda mujer que se mueva y se confíe, y se las llevarán para suplir a las que les quitaron.

—¿Se las llevarán? ¿Cómo? ¿Adónde?

—Eso es lo que no sé... Pero serán mujeres de diferentes nacionalidades; paquetes que deberán viajar a cualquier parte del mundo para llegar hasta los brazos de su comprador. Una vez que las secuestran, pasan por una criba; unas se destinarán para unos fines y otras se destinarán para otros.

Para llegar al vor, tienes que contactar primero a través de sus soldados... Pero hay muchas bratvas diferentes operando en los puntos de llegada de los transportes: aeropuertos, puertos y estaciones de tren. Sin embargo, la banda más importante, con la que yo trabajo, tiene un sello distintivo en el dorso de su mano y trabajan, principalmente, en los aeropuertos.

—¿Qué sello es? —Itachi no disponía de esa información y sería un buen inicio para emprender la búsqueda y las negociaciones.

—Un dragón que se muerde la cola haciendo un círculo. El símbolo de Drakon. ¿Por qué... estoy tan mareado? —preguntó de golpe.

—¿Mareado? —repitió Itachi.

—Joder sí... La lengua me va sola. No entiendo por qué te cuento todas estas cosas...

Ino, que levantaba la camisa de Itachi para colocar el estetoscopio sobre el pecho tatuado del mohicano, fijó sus ojos azules en los rojizos de él y le guiñó un ojo.

Itachi no se lo podía creer. ¿Le había metido algo de droga en la dopamina? ¿Era eso? Apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para buscar en el armario de las medicinas un poco de vitamina B e inyectársela a Itachi en vena.

—¿Qué mierda me está inyectando? —le preguntó Itachi a Ino en inglés. No quería que le pinchara nada. ¡Él no estaba enfermo!

—Ha vomitado mucho. Esto le repondrá y hará que se sienta mejor —le explicó Ino, fingiendo profesionalidad, metida de lleno en su papel.

—Créeme, Itachi. Esto hará que te sientas muuuuucho mejor —canturreó Belikhov clavando la mirada negra y ensoñadora en el techo.

—De acuerdo, Belikhov. —Itachi debía centrarse. Apartó a Ino un poco y miró de nuevo al ruso. Sintió el pinchazo de la jeringa en el brazo, pero no le dio importancia—. Un dragón que se muerde la cola. Dentro de unos días hay un evento en Londres.

—Sí. Es un festival de música. Dura tres días. Empieza pasado mañana. La bratva del Drakon estará hasta última hora para llevarse a sus presas. Contacta con uno de ellos y convéncele para que te vaya acercando al vor. En cuanto les digas a quién tienes contigo... Un momento —se detuvo—. ¿Cuándo piensas salir tú de aquí? No tendrás tiempo de actuar.

—Hoy al mediodía viene mi abogado. Es muy bueno. Me va a sacar de aquí con un chasquido de sus dedos.

—Ah. —A Belikhov le pareció completamente coherente la respuesta y continuó con su chivatazo—. Entonces, coge a la vibrannay y viajad a Inglaterra. Al aeropuerto de Londres, en Heathrow, donde desembarcarán la mayoría de las jovencitas. Cogerán a algunas. Cuando haya pasado la criba y tengan a las chicas preparadas, el vor se presentará en la compra final de la mercancía. No sé cómo ni cuándo ni dónde se hace la compra, porque cada vez es un lugar distinto, pero, si llegas lo suficientemente lejos, te enterarás. Él y otros capos más estarán allí como si se tratara de una subasta de lujo. —Lo miró de arriba abajo—. Podrías hacerte un lugar entre ellos; podrías codearte con ellos, Itachi. Y cuando me saques de aquí, yo podría trabajar para ti —se echó a reír.

—¿Trabajar para mí? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Creo que tienes madera de vor. Ya te lo noté en Peter Bay. Tú has estado en las cárceles rusas, amigo. —Miró sus tatuajes sin disimulo—. Que me corten la mano ahora mismo si no te estás preparando para ello... Quieres ser un ladrón de ley.

Ino carraspeó. Se alejó de las camillas y se dispuso a dejar todo en orden de nuevo. Caray con Itachi. Tenía un expediente muy llamativo.

Apretó el botón del interfono y dijo:

—Al preso dos tres cuatro siete —que no era otro que Itachi— ya se le ha administrado la medicina. Pueden venir a recogerlo.

Ino se apoyó en la pared, esperando que la puerta se abriera para salir de allí. Meditaba sobre quién era Itachi, sobre qué había tenido que hacer para ser quien era en ese momento.

Aquel inmenso hombre, postrado en la camilla, con aquel pelo tan peculiar y perfecto todo de punta, le dio la mano a Belikhov:

—Tendrás noticias mías.

—Ya, bueno... Eso espero. O también lo soplaré todo sobre ti –dijo con indiferencia.

Itachi se incorporó y se quedó de pie ante él.

—No sabes nada de mí. No voy a colaborar con el FBI. No voy a hacer nada, excepto entregar al vor lo que es suyo y salvarte el culo, Belikhov.

—Ne, ne, ne... —negó él moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro—. Tu cuerpo y tus marcas me dicen algo, Itachi. Violaste el código de los ladrones, y por ello te castigaron en la cárcel. ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué hiciste? Quien rompe el código una vez —alzó el dedo índice y le señaló— lo rompe dos veces.

Itachi alzó el labio, dibujando una sonrisa propia de un sicario y contestó:

—Descansa, Belikhov. Bolshoe spasibo. Muchas gracias.

—Pazhalsta. —De nada—. Nos vemos.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto para cambiarse de nuevo, Ino se acercó a Itachi para hablar con él.

¿Qué había querido decir Belikhov con el código de los ladrones? ¿Lo había roto Itachi? ¿Cuándo?

Lébedev se cambiaba en silencio, de espaldas a ella.

—Itachi...

—Ino. —Él se giró bruscamente y la cogió por la barbilla—. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, bonita. Cualquier cosa, repito, cualquier cosa que te cruce por esa cabecita que tienes —le clavó los dedos en las mejillas— me lo tienes que comunicar. ¿Qué mierda le has inyectado?

—El pentotal sódico. Lo utilizamos para obtener declaraciones —se excusó ella, aunque para nada se arrepentía.

—Yo no. ¿O acaso crees que Belikhov no reconoce todas las sustancias que le inyectan? Es un puto mafioso. ¡Ha probado de todo!

—Puedo utilizarlo cuándo y cómo me convenga. No eres mi superior, Itachi.

—Exacto. Trabajamos en equipo. —Le soltó la barbilla—. Así que más te vale que te comportes y que me digas en todo momento qué tienes pensado hacer... ¿Y dónde coño te has metido el pentotal?

—En una pequeña funda de la liga —explicó, tranquila, reprobándolo con la mirada—. No vuelvas a cogerme así de la cara o te raparé el pelo al cero, Itachi. No estoy bromeando. Además, gracias a mí, Belikhov no ha tenido problemas para explicarte lo de la banda del Dragón.

—¿Gracias a ti? —Tal vez Ino tuviera razón. Pero no se lo reconocería, entre otras cosas porque acababa de ponerles en peligro—. En todo caso, si Belikhov hubiera reconocido que se le había drogado, no habría dicho nada. Es una negligencia por tu parte.

—¿Negligencia? —repitió ella cada vez más enfadada—. Negligencia es no informarme de que estuviste en una maldita cárcel rusa ni de lo que te pasó ahí.

—No es determinante.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo es?! Si Belikhov conoce tu historia, otros más como él también la sabrán. ¿Qué significan todos esos tatuajes que llevas? Debería estar al tanto de todo lo que concierne a mi binomio. ¿Querías ser un vor v zakone? ¿Ese era tu papel como infiltrado? ¿En serio? ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Ahora resulta que tendré que preguntarle al director Spurs o al subdirector Jiraiya con qué tipo de compañero me han juntado?

—No somos un binomio. Solo estamos trabajando juntos, excepcionalmente. Yo no tengo pareja. No tengo binomio.

—Perfecto. No somos un binomio. —Genial. Itachi solo retenía lo que le interesaba—. Yo informaré al FBI por mi parte, y tú por la tuya, si así lo quieres. Pero vas a tener que contarme qué código rompiste y por qué.

—No tengo que explicarte nada de lo que he hecho, Ino. Es información confidencial y no la voy a compartir contigo. Pertenece al servicio de inteligencia exterior ruso, no a un agente de del FBI. ¿Entendido? Yo no te pregunto nada sobre tu pasado ni sobre cosas que hayas podido hacer y que te hayan convertido en lo que eres ahora.

—Ya veo. Ya veo que no te importa nada.

—No es que no me importe... Es que es intrascendente.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Ino se tensaron. Itachi acababa de decirle abiertamente que no le importaba nada de lo que había hecho en su vida. En Peter Bay se habían contado muchísimas cosas, pero todo eran detalles actuales, de gustos y preferencias; nada demasiado íntimo ni demasiado profesional.

Intrascendente, esa era la palabra para definir todo lo que se habían revelado el uno al otro.

Ino no conocía a Itachi.

Itachi no la conocía a ella.

—¿Podemos centrarnos en lo que nos concierne, agente?

—Claro, ruso —le replicó ella, beligerante.

Ino entendió algo al instante. Itachi trabajaba solo porque era incapaz de confiar en nadie más.

Cuando lo conoció de amo, en Peter Bay, la hizo sentirse segura porque él era un agente de la ley igual que ella; nunca le haría daño.

A pesar de la seguridad de entonces, ahora no tenía que ver con su relación actual. El trabajo era trabajo. Nada más.

Itachi no quería que lo molestaran y, aunque sentía que él la deseaba y que la miraba con ojos de anhelo, porque era una mujer y se daba cuenta de ello, Itachi la percibía más como una carga que como un refuerzo para la misión.

—Muy bien, agente Lébedev —aceptó Ino a regañadientes—. Me ha quedado claro que tengo un colaborador de trabajo, no un compañero. Sabiendo eso, estos son nuestros roles. Iré contigo en calidad de rehén; seré la elegida del vor. Tú serás mi apoderado, o como quieras llamarlo.

—Apoderado está bien.

—Y esto es lo siguiente que tenemos que hacer: primero coger dos billetes para Londres de carácter urgente para esta misma noche. Debemos poner en marcha nuestros móviles internacionales y empezar a buscar a los miembros de la banda del dragón. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Cien por cien.

—Entonces, futuro vor v zakone —repitió con inquina—, salgamos de esta pocilga.


	6. Chapter 6

Ino, que observaba las nubes durante el vuelo a Europa, repasaba mentalmente todo lo que habían pedido a los hackers de contrainteligencia del FBI.

Habían retocado los móviles con supresores de sobretensiones que protegían las líneas por las que podían enviar información con total tranquilidad. Se comunicarían a través de ellos y tendrían al tanto a la SVR y al FBI. En Inglaterra, miembros de la SOCA estarían preparados para intervenir, pero nunca intercederían en su misión si no era estrictamente necesario.

Ino prefería que no lo hicieran, ya que era difícil trabajar con alguien que seguía distintos protocolos como el ruso, como para que, encima, agentes ingleses se metieran de por medio. Habían anulado su identidad del FBI cuando se preparó para el torneo de Amos y Mazmorras, así que no debía preocuparse por eso. Pero, igualmente, lo hacía. Era así de maniática.

Maniática para peinarse y dejarse el pelo lacio y recto; maniática para el orden y la limpieza.

Maniática para... casi todo.

También pidió a uno de los hackers que le facilitara una tarjeta de gastos en la que ella ingresaría el medio millón de dólares que Naruto Uzumaki, también agente en la misión de Amos, conocido en el mundo BDSM como Tigretón, le había regalado al resultar ganador involuntario del torneo.

Lamentablemente, la pareja de Naruto, Mei, fue asesinada por los Villanos en Walpurgis. Ino podía imaginarse lo mal que lo estaba pasando el agente y lo mucho que se reprobaría por no haberla podido proteger.

La cuestión era que, mientras fijaba sus extraños ojos en una nube que se dispersaba en el cielo, viajaba a Europa, infiltrada, en compañía de un agente soviético que guardaba muchos secretos; e Ino se veía en la obligación de no solo informar a sus superiores sobre cómo iba la misión, sino también de advertirlos sobre Itachi.

Había algo que no acababa de cuadrar en él, y después de las palabras de Belikhov y de la falta de comunicación entre ellos, esa inseguridad se acrecentaba. Y odiaba sentirse así respecto a un compañero, pero el ruso no le facilitaba las cosas. Y ella no se iba a dejar llevar por su sex appeal ni por su magnetismo.

Después de salir de la cárcel, Itachi la dejó en su casa para que acabara de preparar su liviano e insignificante equipaje y dejara listos los móviles. No habían vuelto a hablar, excepto cuando la informó del vuelo que iban a tomar y acerca de los billetes.

Se habían despedido correctamente.

Y, después, cuando volvieron a verse, solo se saludaron con: «Ha enfriado la noche». «Ajá», había contestado ella.

Le irritaba no poder hablar. Nunca había sido una lengua suelta, esa era Saku, pero Ino siempre iniciaba conversaciones y le gustaba escuchar hablar a los demás. Ver sus expresiones, sus gestos, su mirada, si mentían o no, si les temblaba o no les temblaba la voz... No sabía decir si a Itachi le sucedían o no esas cosas, porque su tono de voz era monótono, sin altos ni bajos. Y pronunciaba perfectamente, con lentitud, de un modo certero y educado.

Se rascó el muslo y retiró una pelusilla blanca del pantalón. Se había vestido discretamente, con un tejano negro ajustado y una camiseta rosa con escote. Pero en el avión hacía frío y no se había acordado de poner nada de manga larga en su bolsa de mano. Se frotó los brazos y se cubrió con la manta de cuadros rojos y negros que les había repartido la azafata. Aun así, continuaba helada.

Itachi se removió a su lado, se quitó la chaqueta tejana que llevaba y se la colocó por encima de los hombros.

—No quiero que te constipes —dijo solícito.

No se lo esperaba.

—Claro, no vaya a ser que entregues producto dañado, ¿eh?... —bromeó ácidamente.

—De nada.

De nuevo, Itachi ignoró el comentario. Le bajó la mesita apoyada en el respaldo del asiento delantero, sin pedir permiso, e hizo lo mismo con la suya.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella—. Todavía no traen la cena.

—No importa. Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde que ayer salimos de Parish.

—¿No has comido nada?

—No.

—Ha pasado casi un día entero, Itachi. ¿No has comido nada, de verdad? —Lo miró de arriba abajo, sorprendida: un hombre tan grande y fuerte como él debía alimentarse para llenar todos esos músculos. Estaría famélico—. ¿Por qué? Huy, perdona... —rectificó al instante—. Tampoco me vas a contestar a esto, ¿verdad? Solo hablaremos de trabajo y de cosas banales.

Itachi la miró fijamente y sus pestañas oscilaron un poco.

—No me acordé.

—¿No te acordaste de qué?

—De comer.

Esta vez, fueron los ojos azules de la joven los que aletearon incrédulos.

—Olvidarse de comer es como olvidarse de respirar —opinó ella, atónita—. Yo no puedo olvidarme de comer. Tengo que alimentar al bicho.

El ruso pestañeó, y después, como por arte de magia, sonrió. Sonrió de verdad.

Ino, confundida, se vio ensimismada con aquel gesto, profundamente conmovida. ¿Cómo una maldita sonrisa podía provocar aquello? Le salían unas arruguitas adorables en la comisura de los ojos, señal de que no era un chaval. Sino todo un hombre. Un hombre extraño y atractivo; tan sexy que cuando se bañaba seguro que el agua se calentaba sola.

—¿Tienes un bicho? —repitió Itachi, entretenido. Ella salió de su particular deslumbramiento y habló concisamente.

—Sí. Se llama Aria.

—¿Aria?

—Sí.

—¿Es un diminutivo?

—Claro.

—¿Cuál es su nombre completo? —preguntó interesado.

Ino arqueó una ceja y pensó: «¿En serio?».

—SolitAria.

Itachi frunció el ceño y a Ino le subieron los colores.

—A lo Sukima Bond, ¿sabes? —Hizo el símbolo de la victoria con el índice y el corazón y los movió—. ¿Lo pillas?

—¿Eso es un chiste?

—Si me lo preguntas, es que lo he hecho muy mal... Bond... Sukima Bond. Pues Aria... Solitaria.

Ino quería hundirse en el asiento. Se moría de la vergüenza. Jamás hacía chascarrillos. No tenía ninguna gracia explicándolos, y va, toda lista ella, y los tenía que soltar con el hombre con menos sentido del humor y más obtuso del mundo.

Qué desastre. Itachi la ponía ligeramente nerviosa.

Para ocultarse de su mirada rojiza, se abrigó con la chaqueta tejana que él le había prestado y se impregnó de su olor. Olía muy bien.

A limpio. A macho.

—¿Te olvidas de comer a menudo? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—A veces.

—No me lo puedo creer... —musitó, estupefacta—. ¿Y tus horarios?

—Son variables.

La azafata acudió a la llamada del timbre e interrumpió su conversación.

—¿Qué desean? —preguntó aquella chica rubia y sonriente, que llevaba los botones de la camisa demasiado apretados. Saltarían en cualquier momento.

Itachi estudió la carta. Y, de repente, como quien no quiere la cosa, pidió cinco especiales de hamburguesa, unas patatas de vegetales, unas olivas, cuatro zumos, dos cervezas, dos colas lights, una caja de pastas y bollería... La lista parecía interminable. El rostro de la azafata era todo un poema. A Ino le entraron ganas de echarse a reír.

—Deja comida para los demás... —le susurró al oído.

Pero él, impertérrito, inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella y le dijo:

—¿Y tú qué quieres comer, Ino?

Ella pensaba que toda ese arsenal alimenticio era para compartir, y resultaba que era solo para él.

La agente carraspeó y dijo:

—Yo creo que con una hamburguesa especial y una soda será suficiente. Gracias.

La azafata la miró agradecida, porque ya no le quedaba más papel para apuntar y se despidió con su larga lista de platos por preparar.

Itachi se reacomodó en el asiento y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

Ino no dejaba de mirarlo y, de repente, se echó a reír como una loca. No se imaginaba que él pudiera actuar de aquel modo, como un hambriento desesperado y, además, pedir la comida con aquella normalidad, como si todo el mundo cenara eso habitualmente.

—Te he dicho que tenía hambre —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro —dijo Ino—, los niños de atrás de todo también tienen hambre y estoy segura de que has acabado con todo el depósito de hamburguesas. ¡Les has dejado sin nada! —Se limpió las lágrimas de la risa, intentando tranquilizarse en vano—. Por el amor de Dios..., ¿dónde metes todo lo que comes? Eres como Coco, el monstruo de las galletas.

Fue entonces cuando el ruso dio un respingo y se echó a reír con fuerza, despertando a más de un pasajero que aprovechaba la oscuridad nocturna para dormir.

Ino rio de nuevo.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? —preguntó perdida.

—Coco. Me hace gracia ese nombre...

—¿Coco? ¿De verdad?

Saku miró al mohicano, que temblaba de la risa; lo miró como si tuviera siete cabezas; que un hombre se carcajeara de un chiste comparativo como aquel y no de su broma sobre la solitaria le provocó una extraña ternura.

Y también miedo.

¿Qué tipo de vida había tenido Itachi?

Habían salido del aeropuerto de Louis Armstrong International un lunes a las diez y media de la noche, y llegaron a Londres al día siguiente a las ocho de la tarde. Tuvieron veintidós horas de vuelo e hicieron escala en Barcelona.

A Itachi le habría encantado visitar la capital de Cataluña, pues le habían hablado maravillas de ella. Tal vez, cuando se retirara, en un futuro, iría a parar allí. Un hombre desarraigado como él podría vivir en cualquier lugar, ¿no? A poder ser, un lugar como aquel: lleno de luz, cultura y alegría.

Estaba cansado, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no dormía; pero al menos, después de sabotear las despensas de los dos aviones que habían tomado, tenía el estómago lleno y la energía suficiente como para continuar así dos días más.

No necesitaba más.

Solo cuarenta y ocho horas. Cuarenta y ocho horas exprés para llegar hasta el vor. Y llegaría, por supuesto que sí. Llegaría.

Porque aquel era el objetivo que llevaba persiguiendo desde hacía más de siete años. Porque aquel caso le había arrancado parte de la humanidad que una vez tuvo y había acabado con muchas cosas que él apreciaba, hasta convertirlo, a base de palos, en una tapadera de sí mismo. En una sombra.

De hecho, había días en los que se miraba al espejo y encontraba a un desconocido, cuyo origen ya no recordaba.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué hacía todo aquello?

E inmediatamente después le salpicaban todas las razones, bombardeando su mente, postrándolo de rodillas, porque solo había una verdad: lo hacía por venganza.

No había nada más poderosa que la vendetta. Y se la tomaría por entero.

Mientras Ino se subía al taxi, un tradicional black cab elegante y todo negro, otras muchas preguntas hostigaron su conciencia. Era sorprendente que todavía la conservara.

Esa mujer había tenido la mala suerte de ir a parar con él, en la misión de su vida; y no iba a tener ningún escrúpulo en manejarla como mejor conviniera por el bien de la investigación.

Infiltrarse conllevaba dejar muchas cosas atrás, entre ellas la esencia de uno mismo. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de introducirse en la mafia más cruel y sangrienta de todas. No dudaría en comportarse como un nazi supervisor si así lo requería la situación.

Por ejemplo, al bajar del avión, le había recogido el pelo y se lo había colocado debajo de una gorra gris oscura de lino un tanto abombada. Le obligó a ponerse las gafas y a vestirse con colores neutros y pocos llamativos. En el baño le hizo quitar la camiseta rosa y le puso una camiseta blanca de tirantes.

—Parezco una seguidora de Bob Marley —murmuró Ino a desgana—. Tal vez deberías aplastarte la cresta. Así llamas la atención.

—Yo no importo. No me mirarán a mí —repuso él, metiéndole la blusa mal doblada dentro de la maleta de viaje de piel negra de Ino—. Otean a las mujeres, buscan sus presas fáciles. A las que van solas o en grupos de dos o de tres. Tienes muy buen cuerpo, Ino, y una cara preciosa... Incluso así llamas la atención —dijo irritado.

—¿Me estás piropeando, ruso? ¿En un baño de señoras? —preguntó ella, malhumorada. No entendía por qué tenía esa necesidad de supervisarlo todo. Ella era controladora, de acuerdo, pero Itachi rizaba el rizo—. Porque te recuerdo que estás detrás de una puerta que tiene una placa de una mujer con falda. Y a no ser que seas escocés, tipo highlander, dudo que eso te confunda.

Itachi hizo un sonido con la garganta, parecido a una risa ronca.

Sí, había entrado con ella para asegurarse de que dentro de las instalaciones y de los baños no había cámaras de ningún tipo. Los miembros de las bandas podrían ponerlas para escuchar conversaciones de todo clase y averiguar si las mujeres viajaban solas o acompañadas.

—Lo sé. Sabes por qué me he metido contigo —dijo en el pequeño compartimento, con el sanitario de por medio. Miró los pechos de la policía, cubiertos por un sostén blanco de encaje, y volvió a sentirse mal. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto lo que veía?

—Sí. Y no hay cámaras. Eso también lo puedo mirar yo, Lébedev —le susurró en voz baja.

—Tienes razón —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No me interesa que llames la atención hasta que yo lo decida. Y no sé qué tipo de ropa has traído. Solo quería comprobar que no te ponías nada fosforescente ni malas combinaciones de esas que soléis hacer las norteamericanas para gritar a los cuatro vientos que sois extranjeras.

Ino arqueó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que te largues del baño y me dejes tranquila. Necesito intimidad.

—Está bien —cedió, sabiendo que la había ofendido un pelín—. Te espero fuera. Le había mentido.

No iba a ceder ni un milímetro.

Le encantaba Ino. Era la mujer más interesante que había conocido nunca. Tenía un sabor único y explosivo, y, siempre que lo recordaba, se encontraba masturbándose como un loco pensando en ella, en cómo se había corrido en sus labios y palpitado contra su lengua.

Pero aquella obsesión insana no le llevaba a ninguna parte y debía hacerla desaparecer de un plumazo.

Nada, nada, era tan importante como llegar al final de todo aquel asunto. Acabaría con la banda de la trata de blancas del vor y se enfrentaría cara a cara con el Drakon.

Se jugaría su puesto por ello, aunque, a esas alturas, ya ni siquiera sabía para quién trabajaba ni de qué bando estaba.

Solo sabía que estaba de su propio bando.

Su misión era estrictamente personal e intransferible.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aquí tienen los capítulos del día de hoy, espero les gusten.

* * *

Se hospedaron en el hotel Ibis de Londres. Nada demasiado pretencioso, pero sí muy funcional.

De ese modo no deberían desplazarse para controlar los movimientos de las llegadas en el aeropuerto y podrían mantener un control de los ganchos que utilizaban para atraer a las mujeres y averiguar dónde se hospedaban para luego ir a buscarlas y secuestrarlas.

—Me sigue dando miedo que haya mujeres que se fíen tanto de su entorno, sobre todo de hombres que no han visto en su vida —dijo en voz alta, mientras, sentada en el pequeño escritorio que daba a la ventana exterior, abría su maleta de viaje y extraía la cubierta, que protegía el compartimento especial, de los rayos láser del control de equipaje y de sus bandas magnéticas. Allí tenía sus armas: su Beretta de bolsillo y su Glock 19 con puntero láser de color rojo. Una preciosa híbrida, negra y elegante como una pantera, de acero y plástico duro. Cargó las dos pistolas con sus balas especiales y las dejó alineadas y juntas la una a la otra—. Todas esas mujeres que se llevan responden a un perfil: son confiadas.

—No son confiadas. Simplemente están desinformadas. No creen que la cosa de la trata de personas vaya con ellas y actúan de forma inconsciente y despreocupada. Estoy convencido de que muchas no saben ni lo que significa el concepto de «trata de blancas». —Itachi se había duchado y ahora estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando a través de la ventana, al lado de Ino. Le gustaba el ritmo de la norteamericana para cargar sus armas; le hipnotizaba cómo las mimaba y las cuidaba, como si fueran...

—Mira esto, ruso. —Ino levantó su Beretta y le guiñó un ojo—. El mejor amigo de una mujer. Aquí está. Un pequeño revólver que la salve de psicópatas como esos que pululan por ahí... Tiene un proveedor de treinta y tres tiros. Automática.

Itachi sonrió. Sí, era eso. Ino trataba a sus armas como si fueran sus mejores amigos. Con cuidado y tiento para no rayarlas, para no maltratarlas... Siempre las tendría preparadas; listas para la acción.

La chica se quedó mirando su pelo de punta y su cresta, cuyos extremos más caobas miraban hacia arriba. Se había vuelto a vestir: tejanos, camiseta negra y unas Nike de piel de color negro. Estaba arrebatador. El tatuaje del hombro le subía por el pecho y el lateral del cuello, y se camuflaba por detrás de su oreja derecha.

—¿Quieres ver la mía? —preguntó él de sopetón.

—¿Perdón?

—Mi pistola.

—¿Quieres enseñarme tu pistola? —Ino arqueó una ceja y se echó a reír—. Señor Lébedev, no sabía que era usted tan directo.

Itachi alzó las comisuras de sus labios y se llevó la mano a la parte baja de la espalda.

—Una HK USP 45 automática. Está hecha de polímero, no requiere ningún tipo de ajuste o mantenimiento, por su sistema de reducción de retroceso. —Pasó los dedos por la pistola oscura, que tenía una pequeña cámara con láser en la parte baja del cañón—. Y después tengo una Beretta. —Volvió a echarse las manos a la espalda—. Como tú. Pero la mía es mucho más grande y gruesa que la tuya.

Ino negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Sabes que el tamaño no importa, ¿verdad?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, y se encontró de nuevo, bromeando con ella, mostrando su pistola plateada con el mango negro.

—Ya lo creo que sí, Haruno. Veintidós centímetros de longitud. Toda de acero —murmuró tocando el cañón como si se tratara de su miembro.

Ino tragó saliva y elevó las cejas.

—¿Dispara bien?

—Nunca falla.

Los ojos rojizos de Itachi coqueteaban abiertamente. Y los de ella también. ¿Por qué lo hacían si habían acordado que no debían distraerse entre ellos?

¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo?, se preguntaba Ino. No podían engañarse. Se habían comido con la boca el uno al otro y no obviarían eso, aunque Itachi sabía hacerse el indiferente mejor que ella.

Ino se levantó de la silla del escritorio y se colocó frente a él. Estudió sus rasgos cincelados y contundentes.

Cada vez que lo miraba de cerca perdía el oremus. Nunca le había pasado. Nunca se había sentido así con un hombre. Eran sus ojos.

Ni sus tatuajes ni sus músculos ni su barbilla cuadrada... Ni siquiera su pelo. Sus ojos. En su mirada se escondían miles de secretos y una súplica. Los secretos la asustaban, pero era la súplica la que la atraía.

¿Qué pedía? ¿Qué era lo que clamaban sus ojazos? Aquel ruego había estado ahí desde siempre. Ino lo identificó nada más verlo.

Itachi intimidaba con su presencia y su actitud montaraz y chulesca. Su recurso más utilizado era el sarcasmo. Ácido y agrio en ocasiones, como él. No obstante, Ino y Saku estaban especializadas en perfiles y habían aprendido a observar.

Itachi callaba. Se hacía a fuego lento, y en algún momento perdería el control. Solo entonces, podría entender la verdadera personalidad del agente soviético.

Mientras tanto, estaba vendida ante él. Porque era incapaz de leerlo, y le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Y eso solo quería decir una cosa: problemas.

El mohicano se dio cuenta de que Ino intentaba mirar a través de él, y la sensación no le gustó, así que rompió el contacto visual con ella y se dirigió al sofá naranja para sentarse y encender la televisión.

—Mi pistola gana a la tuya, Lébedev —dijo Ino tomando su Beretta, consciente de que él había roto el momento bruscamente—. Es más pequeña, pero mucho menos pesada. Más ágil y más manipulable.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre creí que aquellos que decían que el tamaño no importa eran hombres con pollas pequeñas. En este caso, tú tienes la polla pequeña, vedma.

Ino se encogió de hombros. Aquel mote cariñoso en ruso le encogió el estómago.

—No te preocupes, Lébedev. Ya me lo agradecerás cuando sea mi pistolita la que te salve de los malos. —Le guiñó un ojo y cogió una toalla del interior del mueble empotrado—. Me voy a dar una ducha rápida.

—¿Hablar de pistolas te ha dado calor?

Ino negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

«Guapo, no tienes ni idea...».

—¿De pistolas? Ne, ne, ne... Hablar de pollas me ha puesto caliente —Le dirigió una última mirada llena de deseo y se dio la vuelta.

Aquello llamó la atención de Itachi, que se quedó sentado en el sofá, viendo cómo esa mujer, imprevisible y terriblemente franca, desaparecía tras la puerta del baño, y lo dejaba a él tieso y sin palabras.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir a aquella chica? ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir los dos en aquella misión?

No podía.

Estaba sentenciado en el mismo momento en el que escuchó el agua correr y se imaginó a Ino bajo el potente chorro caliente.

Itachi se levantó y abrió la puerta del baño de par en par.

Ino se dio la vuelta, sorprendida. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y escupió suavemente el agua que se introducía en su boca. Cerró los ojos y se expuso a él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Abandonándose.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, grandullón? —preguntó Ino con una sonrisa pícara y provocativa.

Itachi la acarició con los ojos. Era jodidamente perfecta.

Elegante, estilizada, suave y a la vez dura. Blanda donde debía de serlo.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y... sonreía.

Fue ella quien abrió la puerta de la cabina y dio un paso atrás, esperando a que él se colara dentro.

—¿Me quieres enjabonar, Itachi?

Él asintió, fascinado por la voz y la mirada de aquella mujer.

Sí. Era una bruja que lo tenía hechizado.

Ino se llenó las manos de jabón y se untó el cuerpo con ello. La espuma creció sobre su piel; sus dedos resbalaban por cada rincón, por cada recoveco. Y él deseaba llenar cada uno de ellos.

Después, Ino se llevó las manos a su entrepierna y la llenó de jabón, acariciándose poco a poco, con cuidado.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —preguntó curvando la espalda seductoramente, apoyando los hombros en la pared de azulejos, posando descarada con las piernas abiertas.

—Sí.

—¿Sí?

—Joder, sí. —Itachi la cogió de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, hasta casi sacarla de la ducha.

Le dio la vuelta, y la colocó mirando de cara a la pared.

Ino se apoyó en los azulejos marrones y naranjas con las manos abiertas y levantó el trasero para él. El agua caía sobre la parte baja de su espalda y remojaba sus nalgas y sus muslos.

Él estaba tan cachondo que pasó una mano entre sus globos altos y duros. Tenía un buen trasero, uno que podría cubrir sus exigencias más osadas.

Sabía que Ino no tendría miedo a nada; la misión de Amos la había preparado para todo. Y aquello era genial, porque así no le tendría que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo.

Él nunca se imaginó que su infiltración lo formaría en el mundo de amos y sumisos; jamás creyó que pudiera practicar el sexo de aquella manera. Y, sin embargo, le gustaba. Era exactamente lo que le gustaba. Como si ese mundo de falsas identidades, en el que estaba perdido como persona y había vendido su alma al diablo, le hubiera dado la oportunidad, al menos, de encontrar sus verdaderas inclinaciones sexuales. Algo en todo aquello, sí era real.

—Apóyate bien, vedma —dijo con voz ronca, desabrochando el botón de su pantalón y deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo.

Ino lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió, abriéndose más de piernas y afianzando su posición en la cabina.

Itachi sacó su erección de los pantalones y apoyó una mano en las nalgas de Ino. Con la otra guio la cabeza del pene a la entrada de la joven, húmeda del agua y de sus propios fluidos, y lo introdujo poco a poco.

Estudió cómo estiraba su carne y se hacía sitio para entrar, y cuando la cabeza se introdujo por completo, solo la cabeza, lo sintió como una victoria.

Ino gimió y meneó las caderas instándole a que le diera más duro y entrara por completo.

Itachi se empaló en ella con lentitud, disfrutando de su intimidad suave y dilatada. Alzó la cabeza y, a través de los cristales de la ducha, miró al espejo de su derecha; quería verse haciéndolo con ella; quería disfrutar de aquella estampa erótica y consentida.

Pero el vaho había empañado parte de la lámina, aunque no la parte en la que se reflejaba la puerta del baño.

Estaba semiabierta, y a través de la rendija había unos ojos perturbados, negros y oscuros como los de un árabe. Tenía tres lágrimas debajo del párpado izquierdo y lo miraba.

Itachi lo reconoció al instante.

De repente, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Joder! —gritó Itachi.

Tres hombres entraron al baño. Tres hombres que hablaban un dialecto llamado fenya . Era el habla de los criminales rusos, con un vocabulario algo distinto al ruso normal.

El hombre de las lágrimas en el ojo se llamaba Yahiko. Era uno de los presos que había compartido celda con él. Le conocían como El chivato sin Alma.

Su chivato.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera reaccionar, lo cogieron y lo echaron de la ducha, empujándolo y empotrándolo contra la pared.

Se golpeó con la cabeza en el sanitario, y quedó medio tendido, casi inconsciente.

Uno de ellos le inmovilizó, rodeándole el cuello y obligándole a mirar lo que le hacían a Ino.

Yahiko cogió a la joven agente y la empujó contra el cristal con fuerza. Ella intentó luchar con él, pero aquel hombre había pertenecido al ejército ruso, y era un maldito asesino.

Ella estaba desnuda e indefensa. No tenía armas, pero podía utilizar las manos. Le había dicho que podía tumbarlo con dos de sus dedos, ¿por qué no tumbaba a Yahiko?

Porque Yahiko tenía más poder que ella.

El ruso le dio la vuelta y acabó la faena que Itachi había empezado.

La violó sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos de dolor y de rabia. A su llanto que suplicaba que se detuviera.

—¡Suéltala, hijo de puta! ¡Te mataré! —Itachi se sacó al tipo que lo agarraba de encima. Y le reventó la nariz de un codazo.

Quería coger a Yahiko, ir a por él, pero su otro guardaespaldas se interpuso y lo tumbó sobre el suelo. Le piso la cabeza y le apuntó con una pistola en la sien.

—Mira bien, capullo. Mira bien lo que le hacemos a tu putita —le dijo. Yahiko puso a Ino de cara hacia él. Esta tenía todo el pelo rubio sobre el rostro, chorreante del agua de la ducha.

—¿La ves? —preguntó Yahiko tirando del pelo de Ino y mirando fijamente a Itachi—. Mírala bien. Para ser un vor debes respetar el código de los ladrones. Tú lo has violado.

Itachi se sacó al guardaespaldas de encima, corrió hacia Yahiko para intentar detenerle; pero este ya había clavado un puñal en el estómago de la agente y lo retorcía con saña.

—¡Ne! ¡Ne! ¡Dina! ¡Ne!

Itachi, muerto de la rabia y de la impotencia, se lanzó con todo lo que tenía a por Yahiko.

Iba a estrangularlo.

—¡Itachi! ¡Lébedev! ¡Para!

Ino había salido de su apacible ducha como una posesa al escuchar los gritos desamparados del agente.

Estaba dormido en el sofá. Era una pesadilla. Su cuerpo, convulso, sufría espasmos y luchaba contra algo o alguien que le estaba haciendo daño.

En su intento por despertarle, Ino lo había zarandeado con suavidad, pero cuando el ruso sintió su contacto, aún dormido, la había tumbado en el suelo del pequeño salón y se había colocado sobre ella.

La toalla se le había abierto por completo y ahora tenía a un hombre de unos cien kilos de músculo sentado sobre su vientre: estrangulándola.

—¡Lébedev! ¡Stop! ¡Stop!

La estaba asfixiando y no encontraba fuerzas para liberarse. Así que utilizó uno de sus múltiples recursos de defensa personal y le introdujo los dedos índices y corazón debajo de las axilas, presionando en un punto extremadamente doloroso que propició que el ruso diera un salto hacia atrás y la soltara; pero no se salió de encima.

Itachi abrió los ojos, desorientados y perdidos. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró encima de Ino, desnuda sobre la moqueta. Mirándolo con serenidad, como si comprendiera y hubiera visto todo lo que su mente había creado.

Mierda, se había dormido. Había caído en coma en el mismo momento en que se había quedado pensando en ella, escuchando la voz monótona de la televisión...

En un imperdonable momento se había relajado... ¡y zas!

No podía dormirse. Si lo hacía, venían las pesadillas... Las que lo hostigaban y le oprimían el alma con una boa constrictor. Y no se lo podía permitir.

Se sintió tan avergonzado por su comportamiento ante ella que no supo cómo reaccionar.

Maldita sea, ¡había intentado estrangularla! ¡A ella!

Se puso las manos en la cara y se frotó los ojos y las mejillas.

Ino respiraba agitadamente debajo de él. Seguro que le había dejado marcas en el cuello; por un momento incluso había temido por su propia vida. La fuerza de ese hombre era extrema y ella tenía una complexión fina. Podría haber muerto.

Sin embargo, ¿qué iba a reprocharle? Itachi estaba perdido entre sus dolorosos recuerdos. Ni siquiera entraban en la categoría de dolorosos, pues los sueños que no se diferenciaban de la realidad eran aterradores, los más peligrosos sin duda.

E Ino tenía la necesidad de conocerlos y aplacar su tormento.

Levantó las manos hacia Itachi y lo agarró de la cara para que sintiera un contacto humano, la calidez de su piel y la suavidad de sus dedos.

Ella era real. No formaba parte de un sueño. Y quería que el ruso lo entendiera.

Itachi se quedó de piedra cuando notó que ella lo tocaba y le obligaba a mirarlo.

—¿Fantasmas? —le dijo ella tiernamente. Parpadeó con comprensión y sonrió, para que supiera que lo había disculpado.

Itachi la miró atónito. Tocó su garganta y protestó contra sí mismo. Le iban a salir morados.

Después pasó los dedos por su estómago y vientre desnudos, para asegurarse de que Yahiko no le había hecho daño.

—Él no te ha tocado. Estás bien —lo dijo en voz alta para asegurarse.

Estaba desnuda, como Dios la había traído al mundo. Se encontraba encima de ella y no daba con las fuerzas para apartarse.

—¿Él? No. Quienquiera que sea, no está aquí. Solo está en tu cabeza. —Ino le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.

—Lo siento mucho, Ino —musitó avergonzado.

—¿Has dormido en el avión?

—No.

—¿Cuánto hace que no duermes? —Lo tomó de la barbilla y también le acarició allí.

De repente, tenía la necesidad de consolarle y de convertirse en su paño de lágrimas. ¿Qué se sentiría al ser el principal consuelo de un hombre tan frío y dominante como aquel? Se asustó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba convertirse en su alivio particular.

Itachi negó con la cabeza e intentó levantarse.

—Generalmente no duermo mucho. —Se incorporó como si no fuera digno de recibir ningún tipo de mimo.

Ino no iba a quedarse tumbada sobre la moqueta, en cueros, así que lo siguió, dispuesta a darle un poco de calor. De cobijo.

—¿No duermes mucho? Necesitas descansar.

Itachi quería gritarle que se apartara de él. No iba a permitir que esa mujer corriera peligro alguno por relacionarse con él.

Estaba marcado por las bratvas. Marcado por la fatalidad. Podría hacerle daño en cualquier momento.

Y ella... Ella estaba totalmente desnuda.

Itachi se dirigió a la nevera y tomó una pequeña botella de JB. La abrió y se la bebió entera, sin pausas.

—Mierda de bar... —gruñó.

—¿Itachi? A no ser que ese frasco contenga un poco de relajante, no deberías bebértelo. —Alzó la mano para quitárselo, pero ya estaba vacío.

—Y tú no deberías andar desnuda delante de mí.

—No es culpa mía que me hayas intentado estrangular y me hayas arrancado la toalla.

De repente, la habitación se hizo muy pequeña. Tenía a Ino detrás, ofreciéndose para hablar con él, para que contara con ella no solo como compañera, sino también como amiga. Y no lo podía permitir.

—¿Te he pedido ayuda? —preguntó de forma arisca.

Ino apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. No. En ningún momento le había pedido ayuda, pero ella, que era experta en no meterse en asuntos ajenos, se veía obligada a involucrarse en la vida de Itachi.

—No hace falta que me la pidas. La necesitas. Habla conmigo, Itachi. No sé nada de ti, y mucho me temo que este asunto de las mafias y las bratvas te toca más de cerca de lo que parece.

—Yo no necesito hablar contigo ni abrirte mi corazón, Ino —se burló de ella—. He venido aquí a trabajar. No a hacer terapia ni psicoanálisis. Y, mucho menos, he venido a follar. Amos y Mazmorras acabó en las Islas Vírgenes. Y mi venganza contra ti finalizó en Nueva Orleans.

—¿Venganza? ¿Te refieres a la felación que te hice?

—Sí. Y ya está. No hay más. Parece que estés detrás de mí buscando ese polvo, esa aventura que no te voy a dar. —La miró de arriba abajo—. Si necesito revolcarme, lo haré en otro lugar, con otra mujer, no contigo. Vístete, joder. Deja de humillarte.

Ino parpadeó confusa y aturdida por sus duras palabras. Era una maestra en encajar golpes y también encajaría aquella muestra de desdén y rabia.

—Eres un cretino, Lébedev.

—Sí, y más te vale que lo tengas en cuenta. Ahora concentrémonos solo en la misión, ¿de acuerdo?—pidió, más calmado.

Ino no iba a rebajarse de nuevo ante él. Era ella quien intentaba establecer vínculos, era ella quien se aproximaba al hombre de hielo. Pero este no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Lección aprendida.

—No tendré ningún problema en hacerlo, Lébedev. Pero dale el mismo consejo a tu polla. Es la única que tiene expectativas aquí. —Le señaló la erección que tenía entre las piernas.

Ino se dio la vuelta y se agachó apara coger la toalla y cubrirse con ella. Nunca había sentido vergüenza ni de su cuerpo ni de sus actitudes, a veces, desvergonzadas, directas y faltas de filtro; pero el rechazo tan abierto de Itachi a yacer con ella, o a tener sexo, sí la hirió.

Y entendió por qué. Porque Itachi era el único hombre que de verdad le llamaba; que la atraía irremediablemente a sus treinta años. El único contra era que, casualmente, se trataba de su compañero, que tenía secretos y estaba un poco traumatizado. Ah, y no quería tener nada que ver con ella físicamente.

Pensándolo bien, eran varios contras.

Ino se metió de nuevo en el baño y sacó la cabeza por la puerta para preguntarle:

—Lébedev, ¿me llevo la pistola o esta vez, cuando salga, mi vida ya no correrá peligro?

Itachi apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—No volverá a pasar.

Ino asintió, seria, y desapareció tras la puerta.

Volvió a meterse bajo el chorro de la ducha; tal vez así podría lavarse su humillación y el agua, purificadora, se llevaría las feas palabras del soviético. Puede que el jabón lo limpiara todo.

Ella no era una jodida ninfómana. No lo había sido jamás. Más bien se comportaba como una frígida. Por el amor de Dios, ¡si a su edad todavía era virgen!

El problema era que sentir esas cosas hacia alguien era algo completamente nuevo para ella. De todos era sabido que era competente y disciplinada en todo lo que se proponía, pero ¿quién le enseñaba cómo actuar frente al hombre que deseaba? ¿Quién le explicaba cómo encajar los desprecios cuando su corazón había salido malparado de aquel enfrentamiento?

Ella siempre había sido fuerte, casi indiferente a todo aquello que intentaba molestarla o sacarla de su espacio vital, sereno y perfecto.

Por eso se extrañó cuando, en el agua que recorría su rostro y colmaba su boca, percibió el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas.

Itachi estaba arrepentido.

Muy arrepentido. No había querido hablarle así, porque la verdad era que mentía. Deseaba acostarse con ella, y no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en eso desde que llegó a sus manos como sumisa.

Desde entonces la deseaba.

Pero el deseo podía hacer mutaciones, como en ese momento; si la joven, además, era divertida, inteligente, valiente y comprensiva, como Ino, se podría convertir en anhelo.

Anhelo por tener lo que nunca había tenido. Y él huía de cualquier vinculación afectiva, porque las vinculaciones reportaban fracasos. ¿Quién iba a querer tener nada que ver con un hombre que no sabía ni quién era?

Además, no estaba siendo justo con ella. Sus motivaciones profesionales tenían una rencilla personal.

E Ino era solo el medio que lo llevaría a aquel fin.

El fin de todos.

Seguramente, su propio fin.

Tal vez, entonces, las pesadillas remitirían y él podría vivir más tranquilo.


	8. Chapter 8

No habían dormido nada durante la noche.

Ni uno ni otro.

Itachi descansó en el sofá, e Ino en la cama.

Estaban agotados del viaje y también de su incomodidad. El silencio se había implantado entre ellos como una norma irrenunciable. Uno no invadía el espacio del otro y, simplemente, solo se dirigían la palabra para tener claros los puntos de la misión que debían emprender al día siguiente.

A las diez de la mañana llegaban los vuelos con más pasajeros. Muchos de ellos directamente desde Estados Unidos para presenciar ese macroconcierto en Hyde Park.

Se habían vestido de manera informal: vaqueros, calzado deportivo y camisetas. Itachi llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra y con capucha, unos pantalones tejanos bajos de cintura y el mismo calzado que la noche anterior.

Ino se había puesto unas Converse rojas de bota alta semiatadas, una camiseta negra holgada de tirantes que dejaba entrever su sostén rojo y unos tejanos azules gastados.

Itachi seguía viéndola preciosa, aunque apenas llevara maquillaje y se vistiera de manera casual y deportiva. Ino continuaba siendo una belleza.

Los dos se quedaron en la cafetería de enfrente del pasillo de llegadas. Diferentes tipos de pasajeros cruzaban esas puertas con distintas expresiones en sus rostros; los ejecutivos que viajaban solo por negocios; los matrimonios mayores que en época de vacaciones visitaban a sus familiares; los que llegaban con promesas de trabajo y una vida mejor; y los que regresaban a casa derrotados porque esa misma promesa era una falacia en otros países en los que habían ido a labrarse un futuro. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían cabida en Londres.

Y después estaban los grupos de adolescentes y mujeres hechas y derechas que llegaban en manadas para el evento londinense y popular, ajenas a los buitres que las captarían y las acecharían para sus propios fines.

Ajenas a la posibilidad de que aquel fuera, para las más confiadas y desafortunadas, su último viaje.

Por eso los dos agentes secretos estaban ahí. Bien es cierto que no podrían detener los movimientos de todos los captadores, pero tenían un plan, uno arriesgado y extremadamente peligroso. No obstante, sin riesgo no habría victoria.

Buscaban a los ganchos: los encargados de atraer a las abejas con el olor inconfundible de la miel.

—El de la camiseta blanca, pantalones negros de pinzas y el pelo de punta y rubio —dijo Ino.

Estaban sentados en la cafetería y desde ahí controlaban todos los movimientos desde hacía tres largas horas.

Itachi también tenía vigilado al mismo sujeto.

Desde que los dos agentes habían llegado para desayunar y hacer sus respectivas guardias, el objeto de su vigilancia, un chico de unos treinta años muy atractivo y muy bien vestido, controlaba las llegadas de los aviones a través del panel de información y hacía llamadas constantemente.

A cada oleada de llegadas, miraba a todas las visitantes y llamaba en cuanto localizaba a grupos de dos o tres chicas que viajaban solas y eran atractivas.

—Míralo. ¿Ves? —decía Ino tomándose un largo café con hielo—. Ahora sale y se va a la zona de los taxis del aeropuerto. Coge su maleta de mano, se queda allí durante una media hora y después vuelve a entrar.

—Si este es uno de los ganchos, tiene que hablar con los taxistas que formen parte de su bratva y avisarlos para que estén preparados. Allí, mientras espera a que lleguen, seguramente, se acerque a algunas de las chicas y entable conversación con ellas.

—Ellas responderán porque es un chico guapo y simpático, y él empezará a hacerles preguntas... Cretino —gruñó Ino—. Ahora sale de nuevo.

El hombre se colocaba detrás de un par de jovencitas pelirrojas que escuchaban la música de sus

iPods y bailoteaban felices de estar en tierra extranjera. No tendrían más de veinte años.

—Vamos —dijo Itachi, dejando el dinero encima de la mesa y cogiendo a Ino de la mano.

La agente se levantó debido al impulso y la fuerza del ruso, y caminó tras él, casi a trompicones.

—Pero ¿qué haces? ¿Itachi?

Ino solo veía la ancha espalda del agente y su pelo insolente hacia arriba. ¿Qué le había dado? ¿Por qué la llevaba así?

—Vamos a ver qué hace el guaperas.

Aquel tono no le gustó nada. De repente, Itachi parecía un animal visceral decidido a arrancarle la cabeza al rubio. Y aquello no estaba dentro de sus planes. Se suponía que debían actuar con mucha discreción, pero, si seguían así, despertarían la curiosidad de los que los rodeaban.

—Tenemos que ver con qué taxis trabaja. Vamos a controlar las matrículas. Ellos nos llevarán al siguiente destino. De abajo arriba, pasando por todos los escalones intermedios.

—Pero no tenemos por qué hacerlo así —apuntó Ino más tranquila—. Tenemos un pasaje directo al vor. Y lo tienes delante de ti. Moi! —Se señaló.

Itachi la miró de reojo. Lo que había en la superficie de sus ojos no acabó de convencer a Ino.

—Un momento, Lébedev. —Intentó detenerle, pero Itachi iba más rápido—. No vamos a cambiar de planes, ¿verdad?

—No lo haremos. Vamos —respondió, y tiró de ella.

El chico rubio seguía a las pelirrojas de cerca. Cuando las dos jóvenes se pusieron a la cola de los black cab, el chico rubio las detuvo.

—Perdonad, chicas.

Las dos jóvenes se giraron. Cuando vieron al atractivo ejemplar que tenían en frente, se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron.

—¿Sois de aquí?

—¿Nosotras? No —contestó la más alta de las dos.

—Ah... —El chico puso cara de circunstancias—. Lo siento. Pensaba que erais inglesas.

La más bajita sonrió.

—¿Por qué has pensado eso?

—El pelo... —señaló el chico rubio con una adorable vergonzosa sonrisa—. Inglaterra está llena de pelirrojas.

Las dos chicas se rieron, y el chico aprovechó para levantar la mirada azul y clara y buscar un taxi.

Su taxi particular.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿no sois de aquí?

—No... Somos norteamericanas. ¿Y tú?

—Irlandés.

Las chicas volvieron a sonreírse con complicidad.

—Entonces, ¿no me podéis ayudar? Una lástima —chasqueó, coqueto.

—Depende —contestó la más bajita, flirteando abiertamente con él—. ¿En qué te podemos ayudar?

—Tal vez lo conozcáis. Mañana por la tarde he quedado en el The Church. Y no tengo ni idea de...

—¡El The Church! —exclamaron las dos.

Uno de ellas, la pequeña, con pecas en la nariz y unos ojos marrones y grandes, dijo:

—Nosotras también vamos mañana por la tarde. Es una prefiesta que han preparado los organizadores del concierto de Hyde Park para todos los asistentes. ¿Vas al concierto?

—Sí —contestó él, más relajado—. Pero me han dicho que tenemos que ir disfrazados, con conjuntos llamativos y ropa que no tengo...

—Ropa que no pegue ni con cola, sí —añadió la alta.

—El problema es que no dispongo de ropa de ese tipo y necesitaría ir a comprar algo de eso o no me dejarán entrar. Y no sé dónde conseguirla.

—Si quieres, podemos acompañarte. Me hablaron de un sitio, en Oxford Street. Nosotras nos hospedamos en el piso de una amiga allí mismo.

El rubio miró fijamente al taxi que giraba la curva y llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

—¿De verdad? Pues me harías un gran favor. ¿No os importaría? —preguntó, acercándose a la acera y llamando al taxi.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —contestaron ellas, confiadas.

—Os doy mi teléfono —dijo el joven, dándoles una tarjeta blanca y abriéndoles la puerta del taxi—.Cuando os apetezca, me llamáis, y vosotras decidís cuándo vamos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me llamaréis?

Las dos jóvenes sonrieron al leer la tarjeta.

—¿Te llamas Deidara?

—Sí.

—Te llamaremos, Deidara —dijo la más bajita mientras entraba al taxi.

El black cab se llevó a las jóvenes del aeropuerto, y el chico rubio, cuyo nombre real no era Deidara, se dio la vuelta y sacó su blackberry negra para volver a llamar a su contacto al otro lado de la línea.

—Segundo paquete del día preparado. Voy a por más.

Itachi e Ino dejaron que el chico pasara por su lado. Escucharon sus palabras a la perfección y fotografiaron el taxi en el que las jóvenes se fueron.

—Ese coche tiene que volver. Estaremos atentos —murmuró Itachi sin dejar de mirar fijamente al rubio.

—¿Has visto la mano derecha del taxista? Tenía un dragón mordiéndose la cola —susurró Ino, agrandando las imágenes que había tomado con su teléfono móvil—. Se las voy a enviar directamente a...

—No —le ordenó Itachi. Sabía que Ino estaba decidida a informar a Jiraiya y a Spurs, pero él tenía otro plan. Un plan en el que no intervenían ni unos ni otros.

—¿No qué, Lébedev? —preguntó arqueando las cejas negras y mirando absorta la mano que cubría su móvil por completo—. He hecho fotos al contacto y al taxista.

—Suelta el teléfono. Dámelo.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? No. Ni hablar.

—Suéltalo, Ino.

—¿Por qué? Tenemos que informar a nuestros superiores, Lébedev. Es una misión internacional y debemos seguir los protocolos. Por eso tenemos estos móviles.

—Ya no, Ino. —Le quitó el teléfono. Tomó una Coca-Cola del McDonalds de la mano de un adolescente rapero y, ante el pasmo del chico, la abrió y sumergió el teléfono en el líquido frío y gaseoso.

—¡Pero ¿te has vuelto loco o qué?! —gritó ella, histérica.

—Lo siento —dijo Itachi disculpándose con el chico, que no salía de su asombro—. Toma —le dio dos libras—. Ve a comprarte otra.

—Ve tú, cabrón —le increpó el chico, alejándose de él y enviándolo con su madre una y cien veces.

—Toma. —Itachi, impasible, le ofreció la bebida a Ino—. Tu teléfono.

No se lo podía creer. El único medio de contacto con sus organizaciones nadaba sumergido en una improvisada bañera de Coca-Cola.

Ahora estaban más expuestos que nunca. No tendrían respaldo. ¿Cómo llamarían a los refuerzos cuando los necesitaran? No tenían contactos de la SOCA tampoco. Se habían quedado más solos que la una.

—¿Qué demonios tramas, Itachi? —preguntó, irritada y ofendida—. No puedes hacer esto.

—Ya lo he hecho.

El ruso volvió a cogerla de la mano y tiró de ella, pero Ino se liberó con un movimiento de su muñeca.

—Voy a denunciarte, cretino.

Itachi se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro.

—Si lo haces, nunca llegaremos al centro neurálgico de los traficantes de personas. Confía en mí. Sé de lo que hablo. —La poca conciencia que le quedaba sabía que se estaba comportando como un mezquino y que iba a ponerla en peligro de muerte. Pero no iba a permitir que le sucediera nada.

—Puede que tengas más experiencia en este tipo de casos, Itachi. Pero hago lo mismo que tú y acabas de perderme el respeto.

—Ino. —Itachi se colocó cara a cara con ella y habló en voz baja, con toda la sinceridad que podía permitirse sin revelar demasiado—. Eres mi compañera.

—No lo soy. No cuentas conmigo.

—Lo que vas a ver, todo lo que vas a descubrir a mi lado, no lo ha visto casi nadie en el mundo. No quiero medallas. No quiero reconocimiento. Solo justicia. Si resolvemos el caso, llévate tú todas las felicitaciones. Yo no las necesito. Pero este es el único modo que conozco para llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

Ino ya no le creía. Su sentido común le decía que cogiera un billete y se volviera a Estados Unidos. No podía trabajar con un hombre que iba por libre y que acababa de dejarlos incomunicados.

Su honor y su profesionalidad le recordaban que aquel era su trabajo y que le habían confiado una misión que no podía abandonar por un malentendido con su binomio.

Sin embargo, su intuición, a la que casi nunca escuchaba, pues ella era más empírica, le gritaba que se quedara y le siguiera. Algo que no podía ver, una fuerza que la atraía hacia él, la empujaba a seguirle la corriente.

¿Qué era lo que Itachi tenía preparado?

—¿Qué modo conoces para continuar, Itachi? ¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó después de un largo silencio en el que los dos se midieron como agentes y personas.

—Sin normas. Sin protocolos. Mi modo. Una misión exprés.

Itachi no titubeaba en su respuesta. Parecía sereno como un comandante y fiable como un capitán.

—¿Una misión exprés?

—Después de lo que vamos a hacer, jugaremos con la improvisación y también con la sorpresa. No tendremos más de cuarenta y ocho horas para dar con el Drakon. Si se mete la SOCA, el FBI y el SVR de por medio, Ino, perderemos la oportunidad que tenemos entre manos.

—Por Dios... ¿Cuánto hace que tenías planeado esto?

—Desde el mismo momento en el que salí del caso AyM y me adjudicaron compañero. Créeme. Es el único modo de que los dos nos mantengamos con vida. Esta gente te descubre si pasas demasiado tiempo en sus círculos. No puedes confiar en nadie.

—¡Pero mentiste! ¡Mentiste a Jiraiya, a Spurs, me mentiste a mí y a tus superiores! Dijiste que me utilizarías como cebo y que nos infiltraríamos.

—¡Ya me infiltré una vez y no funcionó! —protestó él con gesto severo—. Infiltrarse no es seguro ¡y menos con esta gente! No volveré a lo mismo y no arriesgaré la vida de más personas —dijo, rotundo.

Ino frunció el ceño. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿La vida de quién había arriesgado al infiltrarse?

—No podemos actuar a pecho descubierto —repuso ella, insegura—. Solo somos tú y yo. No tenemos cobertura de ningún tipo, Lébedev —musitó anonadada—. Esto es una locura... ¿No lo entiendes?

—Me han dicho que eres la mejor compañera que puedo tener. Y creo, Ino, que no me han engañado. Pero todavía no me has demostrado que pueda confiar en ti. En mi tierra, la palabra «compañero» abarca mucho más que ser el binomio de trabajo.

—No tengo que demostrarte nada.

—Si me sigues, lo conseguiremos juntos, Haruno. Regresarás a tu país con más galones de los que tienes.

—No me mueven los galones. Lo hago porque es lo que debo de hacer y porque hay vidas en juego.

—Pero sí te gusta que te respeten. Nadie podrá toserte si cogemos a Drakon.

Ino meditó sus palabras.

Tenía un contacto directo a tiro. Alguien que podría llevarle a la bratva principal de trata de personas sin necesidad de infiltrarse demasiado tiempo y de arriesgarse a que la descubrieran y le hicieran todo tipo de perrerías. ¿Arriesgaría su vida al lado de Itachi?

—Eres valiente, Ino. Sé que te gusta la acción. Te ofrezco cuarenta y ocho horas de pura adrenalina, Khamaleona. Delo? —Le ofreció la mano derecha—. ¿Trato hecho?

Ino, increíble e irremediablemente, confió en él y aceptó su mano. No tenía nada que perder, ya estaba metida en el ajo y llena de barro hasta las rodillas.

—Delo.

Y confió del mismo modo en que las dos pelirrojas se habían fiado de la bondad de Deidara. Pero, lamentablemente, ellas se equivocaban.

La pregunta era: ¿también lo haría Ino?

—Ponte la gorra negra que llevas en el bolsillo del pantalón —le ordenó Itachi mientras él se cubría con la capucha oscura de su camiseta sin mangas y de algodón—. Vamos a por el rubio.

El chico rubio acababa de entrar en el baño.

Itachi e Ino lo habían seguido. Iban a dialogar con él.

En el argot policial de ella eso quería decir interrogarlo y coaccionarlo.

En el argot de él era algo completamente diferente.

Tenían idiomas distintos, pero se veían obligados a entenderse.

La joven vigiló que nadie entrara en el aseo de chicos y para ello se encargó de robar del carro de la mujer de la limpieza, que estaba trabajando en otros baños, un cartelito amarillo de fuera de servicio.

Deidara se metió en el aseo, seguido de Itachi. Ino colocó el cartel y cerró la puerta tras ella.

El rubio levantó la mirada a través del espejo. Se estaba lavando las manos y su rostro se mostró perplejo al ver a una mujer en las dependencias de los hombres.

—Se ha equivocado —dijo sin más.

Ino se cubrió con la gorra negra y se cruzó de brazos, mientras seguía apoyada en la puerta.

Itachi estaba al lado de Deidara, lavándose las manos. Deidara le miró.

—¿Qué hace una mujer aquí adentro?

Itachi se secó las manos en el dispensador de aire caliente y se encogió de hombros sin mostrar su rostro ni una sola vez.

Se dio la vuelta y cuando se colocó detrás del individuo, lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta blanca y le estampó la cara en el cristal.

Al chico no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Las lunas le cortaron la frente y una escandaloso chorro de sangre emanó de su herida.

—Pero, qué...

—¡Las cadenas! ¡Tira de las cadenas! —le urgió Itachi a Ino, mientras metía a Deidara en un baño.

Ino no tardó en reaccionar. Le había sorprendido la improvisación de Itachi y su violencia desmesurada, pero había tomado una decisión: le seguiría y vería hasta dónde llegaban según sus métodos.

Tiró de las cadenas de tres de los retretes.

E Itachi empezó a golpear a Deidara duramente. Sus gritos no se escuchaban debido al ruido que hacía el agua al correr y al sonido del extractor de aire caliente que todavía seguía funcionando.

Sentado en la taza, con el rostro cubierto de sangre, Deidara apenas se mantenía en pie. Había recibido una buen tanda de puñetazos. Cada vez más fuertes.

—¿Tengo tu atención? —le dio un cachete en la mejilla, amoratada—. ¿Eh, guaperas? ¿Tengo tu atención, Deidara?

El rubio parpadeó atónito y su rictus cambió de la estupefacción al terror.

—No... No me mates...

—Las chicas. Las chicas que has conocido. ¿Qué harán cuando se las lleven? —Le dio otro cachetazo—. ¡Contesta!

Ino miraba la escena, impasible.

En realidad, si ese tipo que se hacía llamar Deidara hacía lo que hacía, no merecía ningún tipo de misericordia.

—¿Las chicas? —repitió escupiendo un diente.

—Sí, joder. No hagas que pierda el tiempo. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una navaja de doble filo, dentada—. Respóndeme o empiezo a convertirte el cuádriceps en una carnicería. Tú verás.

Deidara negó con la cabeza. No entendía cómo lo habían cazado.

—¡Respóndeme!

—¡No lo sé!

Itachi apretó los dientes y miró a Ino, indicándole con ese gesto lo que debía de hacer.

Ino volvió a tirar de la cadena, e Itachi procedió igual que antes.

Ella se dio cuenta de que era un torturador. Sabía dónde golpear para hacer sucumbir a un hombre por el dolor sin llegar a matarlo.

Sabía cómo mantenerlo consciente.

—El taxista —repitió Itachi—. ¿Cuál es su número? —Metió su mano, con los nudillos ensangrentados, en el bolsillo del pantalón de pinzas de Deidara y sacó su móvil para mostrarle la pantalla a la altura de los ojos—. ¿Cómo se llama? —Ante el silencio del chico, Itachi lo empezó a ahogar apretándole del pescuezo.

—¡Ye...! ¡Ye...!

—Déjalo hablar o le matarás. Está intentando decírtelo —intervino Ino con calma.

¿A quién veía Itachi cuando golpeaba a Deidara? ¿Qué era lo que registraban sus ojos? ¿Veía a ese hombre, a ese gancho? ¿Veía acaso a uno de sus fantasmas? ¿Quién era Itachi y qué había perdido al infiltrarse, además de su alma?

Itachi lo levantó de la taza del váter y lo sostuvo en el aire a un palmo del suelo. Que un hombre como él cogiera a otro que no era nada bajito y lo manipulara como una bolsa de gimnasio decía mucho de su fuerza bruta, y también de la adrenalina que recorría su sangre en aquel momento.

—La última vez que te lo pregunto, Deidara. ¿Cómo se llama tu contacto? ¿El taxista?

Deidara tosió e intentó abrir los ojos, pero los tenía hinchados y empezaban a amoratársele.

—Ye... Yegor.

—Perfecto. ¿Está con ese nombre en tu agenda?

—S..., sí.

—¿Has hablado alguna vez con él mediante mensaje de texto?

—Sí..., sí...

—¿Adónde se llevan a las chicas?

—No..., no lo sé... ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo juro! Yo so..., solo tengo que atraerlas al taxi y asegurarme de que co..., cogen el que tienen que coger.

—¿El de Yegor?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes por qué?

Deidara se calló y se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña que tuviera miedo de la oscuridad o que sabía que había hecho algo muy malo por lo que tendría que dar explicaciones.

—Lo sabe. Se lo imagina —dijo Ino, asqueada con la realidad.

—A mí me pa..., pagan por esto... Yo no sé nada más —repuso el chico rubio.

—¿Te pagan por lucirte con las niñas, figurín? —Itachi le increpó golpeándole en el estómago con la rodilla. —Deidara era inglés. No irlandés. Se notaba en su acento, y también en su físico. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero continuaba cumpliendo su cometido, y eso enfurecía a Itachi, que no odiaba nada tanto como la vida fácil que se labraban los mindundis como aquel—. Me voy a asegurar de que pagues cara tu indiferencia. Nunca podrás volver a ser gancho de nada. —Acercó la hoja de la navaja a su mejilla y esperó a que Ino tirase de nuevo de las cadenas.

Le hizo un corte en las comisuras de los labios, como si fuera un Joker al más puro estilo Batman.

El rubio cayó inconsciente en su propio charco de sangre, e Ino aprovechó para sacar una pequeña jeringa de no más de cuatro centímetros de largo e inyectárselo en el cuello.

—¿Qué mierda le pones? —Itachi se limpió la mejilla salpicada de sangre con el antebrazo.

—Rohypnol. —Ino levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Por el amor de Dios, lávate las manos. Tienes sangre hasta en los codos. Y remójate la camiseta.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Se dirigió al lavamanos y se frotó con jabón. A través del espejo estudió a la rubia, que llevaba la gorra colocada de manera impoluta y perfecta. La agentele estaba inyectando la droga de la amnesia: la que utilizaban los violadores para capturar a sus presas y aprovecharse de ellas.

—Cuando se despierte, no recordará lo que le ha pasado —explicó ella—. Solo se mirará en el espejo y se dará cuenta de que se ha convertido en un monstruo. No podrá delatarnos.

—¿Dónde demonios te metes todas esas cosas, mujer? —preguntó secándose las manos en el dispensador de aire por segunda vez.

—Utiliza tu imaginación, ruso. —Ino se levantó la parte trasera de la camiseta negra de tirantes, que le quedaba algo ancha por detrás, y guardó la jeringa metálica vacía en una especie de faja negra con compartimentos—. ¿Cuántos agujeros tenemos?

Itachi no podía creerse que Ino utilizara el sarcasmo en un momento así. Pero era una mujer diferente a todas las que había conocido. Por eso lo turbaba.

—Larguémonos de aquí —dijo Itachi abriendo el whatsapp de la Blackberry de Deidara—. Vamos a quedar con Yegor dentro de media hora.

Ino pasó por delante de él y asintió.

—Tenemos que pasar por el hotel y recoger nuestras cosas.

—Coge lo justo.

—Mis armas, mis bragas y mi bolsa con juguetes... —dijo, tensa—. Tengo todo ahí. Ah, por cierto, Itachi...

—¿Qué?

Ino se dio la vuelta de golpe y le dio tal puñetazo en la barbilla que lo tumbó en el suelo.

El ruso se llevó la mano al mentón y la miró sin protestar.

—La primera y la última vez que me la juegas. —Le señaló con el dedo, desafiante e irascible—.¿Entendido? Me has metido en un lío, capullo. Vuelve a hacerlo y te prometo que no lo contarás.

—Qué agresiva, Ino... —La miró de arriba abajo y se lamió el labio inferior—. ¿Me matarás?

—No. Te arrancaré la lengua. Y no sería la primera vez que lo hago. —Sus ojos azules refulgieron, coléricos.

Salió del baño rabiosa y dio una patada al cartel de «Fuera de servicio».

La misión había cambiado por completo. Ahora, todo lo que habían planeado conseguir en meses se veía reducido a una persecución por tierras inglesas que no debía alargarse más de dos días.

Tal vez no sobrevivirían para contarlo.

Ni él ni ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Yegor había recibido un mensaje de texto de Deidara en el que le pedía que, cuando dejara a las pelirrojas, se acercara de nuevo a Heathrow porque había conseguido «un tercer paquete». Le había dicho que apenas tenía batería y no podía llamar.

Al cabo de dos horas le esperaba de nuevo allí. Y Yegor tardaría eso. Las jóvenes estaban en Oxford, tal y como habían escuchado Itachi e Ino. Y el trayecto hasta el centro de Londres desde el aeropuerto era de una hora.

Hora de ida y hora de vuelta.

Itachi e Ino permanecían en el exterior de las terminales, los dos sin más equipaje que la bolsa que llevaban colgadas a la espalda.

La de Itachi era una Calvin Klein negra de piel, lo suficientemente grande para cargar con los utensilios necesarios para permanecer con vida durante cuarenta y ocho horas en Londres y rodeados de la mafia.

Ino tenía una sencilla Michael Kors gris y negra bien pegada a los omóplatos. Sentía las cartucheras de sus dos armas, que le rozaban la parte baja de la espalda. Las tenía por dentro de la camiseta ancha de hombre que llevaba. Estaba más nerviosa y excitada que nunca.

Durante años había deseado enfrentarse cara a cara con los mafiosos, poner su mundo patas para arriba, como hacían en las películas.

Siempre creyó que era una falacia y que las películas de Hollywood se pasaban de fantasiosas. Al único al que había creído en su papel había sido a Liam Neeson, y también a Matt Damon en su serie de Bourne.

Sin embargo, uno siempre pensaba que las escenas en las películas eran fruto de la exageración.

Pero ella ya no pensaba así.

Las personas podían actuar como quisieran y cuando quisieran, tal y como habían hecho ellos en los baños del aeropuerto. Durante cinco largos minutos, los que había necesitado Itachi para dejar inconsciente a Deidara y darle una paliza, alguien podría haber entrado en el baño. Podrían haber ignorado el cartel de fuera de servicio y llamar a la puerta.

Ino no les habría abierto, por supuesto, pero todo podría haberse desarrollado de otro modo.

¿La clave para que todo hubiera salido bien?

Su naturalidad y su falta de escrúpulos. Actuar fríamente, sin fisuras ni entretenimientos vacuos, proporcionaba una tranquilidad y un disimulo fuera de lo normal.

Eso había propiciado que se encontraran a un paso de meterse de lleno en el primer escalón de la cadena de las mafias. Y, por lo visto, iban a ir a por todas.

Ino miró a Itachi, el cual, la estaba observando a su vez de un modo intrigante mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

Lo cierto era que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él.

Había tirado su teléfono de contacto con el FBI, y la había dejado con el culo al aire. Mientras que él conservaba el suyo y estaba un paso por delante de la investigación en todo.

Ino solo conservaba su pasaporte, el falso que le habían facilitado al inicio de Amos y Mazmorras, y su tarjeta de crédito, que estaba vinculada a una cuenta en el extranjero. Si la cogían, a menos que ella no hablase, no podrían identificarla.

Como mínimo, su tapadera seguía siendo de fiar.

De repente, Itachi se sentó a su lado y, sin dejar de mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos rojizos, le dijo:

—A partir de aquí, empezamos los dos de cero, Ino. Ahora sé tanto como tú.

Ella sonrió, incrédula.

—Deja de decir estupideces, ruso. Sabes mucho más que yo, porque tú estás familiarizado con esto.

Belikhov dijo que querías ser un vor v zakone, que tus tatuajes te delataban y que habías traicionado el código de los ladrones de ley. ¿Crees que soy imbécil? Entiendo que lo que fuera que hiciste a las órdenes del SVR te metió de lleno en las bratvas de las cárceles rusas. Y que lo que fuera que te sucedió ahí te ha reportado varios estigmas. —Echó un vistazo a sus brazos tatuados no solo con tribales, sino con alambres metálicos con pinchos. ¿Por qué no los había visto antes? Estaban difuminados con los tribales, pero, si observabas bien, podías ver que se unían unos con otros hasta que vislumbrabas dibujos en el interior de los dibujos. Era un mapa—. Calaveras, cruces invertidas, gatos, alambres, estrellas, tribales... Todas tus marcas hablan sobre ti. Mi pregunta es...: ¿hasta qué punto te has metido de lleno en su mundo, Lébedev?

Itachi apretó los dientes y la miró iracundo.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, vedma? ¿Crees que estoy de su parte?

—No tengo ni idea. —Se encogió de hombros—. No te conozco y haces cosas que no me gustan. Solo sé que, hasta que no me cuentes la verdad, tendré que convertirme en una puta estrábica, y utilizar un ojo para controlar a los miembros de la mafia, y otro para controlarte a ti.

—Yo no te traicionaría jamás. No intentes ofenderme.

—Ya lo has hecho —contestó ella, clavando sus ojos grises en los de él—. Me has obligado a jugar tu juego, ¿no? Pero ¿sabes una cosa?

Itachi negó con la cabeza, aunque se mostraba visiblemente afectado por aquellas palabras.

—Que si me hicieras partícipe de lo que piensas, de lo que hiciste... Tal vez yo...

—No. No hace falta ese tipo de proximidad entre nosotros. Solo tenemos que trabajar bien juntos. No tenemos por qué hacernos amigos. Yo no soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Aquello la enfureció.

—Yo tampoco soy mi hermana Saku. No te estoy pidiendo que me abras tu corazón. Solo te he dicho que, si quieres que me involucre más y ponga algo más que mis sentidos para salvar mi pellejo, podría ayudarte, podría entenderte. Podría darte más de mí incluso.

—Ya te he dicho que eso no me interesa ahora...

—No te confundas conmigo. No te estoy hablando de nada emocional, que no te entren los miedos... —apuntilló con ironía y despecho—. Creído gallina...

—No tengo miedo...

—Déjame que lo dude. —Lo miró de reojo y clavó la vista al frente. El taxista que esperaban estaba llegando. Exhaló, ligeramente cansada—. Está bien, Itachi. Como quieras. —Se apartó de la pared en la que ambos estaban apoyados y se recolocó bien la gorra—. Prepárate, el tal Yegor está al caer.

Itachi se quedó mirando a Ino y la admiró todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía.

La chica no solo era valiente, sino que sabía plantarle cara a su situación y, sobre todo, a alguien tan borde y huraño como él.

Pero era lo mejor para los dos: las distancias.

Suficiente hacía con no dejarse llevar por sus ojos y su cuerpo, como para encima tener que preocuparse de acorazar también su corazón.

No lo iba a permitir.

Los que llegaban a él morían uno a uno.

Ino Haruno había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino y de trabajar a su lado, pero ella debía vivir.

A ella no se la llevarían.

—Pero ¿qué demonios están haciendo aquí? ¡Salgan de mi taxi!

Yegor era un hombre moreno de piel, con pronunciadas entradas, un bigote negro muy fino y los dientes blancos y separados. Llevaba gafas de pasta marrón y tenía un tatuaje de un dragón que se mordía la cola en el espacio entre el pulgar y el índice del dorso de su mano derecha.

Escuchaba el Light them up de Fall Out Boy.

Por supuesto, esperaba que un nuevo paquete entrara recomendado por su compañero Deidara; sin embargo, en vez de eso, se habían subido en su coche un hombre y una mujer, y ni siquiera habían esperado a que llegara al inicio de la larga cola de clientes.

No veía a Deidara por ningún lado y, para colmo, el hombre, que parecía un punk enorme de ojos embrujados, había tenido la desfachatez de sentarse delante, a su lado.

En el asiento de detrás, una mujer de piel blanca y esbelta miraba al frente. Pero no podía vislumbrar sus rasgos, ya que los tenía cubiertos por una gorra negra lisa.

—Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga si no quieres que te agujeree el estómago. —Itachi cubría su Beretta con la mano en la que tenía tatuada las calaveras.

—¿Eres de las bratvas? —El hombre miró los tatuajes de sus dedos y preguntó horrorizado—: ¿De quién?

Lo primero que hizo Ino fue cogerle del músculo que unía el cuello con el hombro y presionarle lo suficientemente fuerte como para que supiera que estaba de todo menos a salvo.

—Haz lo que te dice mi compañero.

Yegor gruñó de dolor, encogiéndose como un hombre débil y sin fuerzas.

Mientras Ino utilizaba sus puntos de Hapkido, Itachi desconectó la radio y le quitó el móvil del pantalón. Se lo guardaba junto con el de Deidara y le indicaba que siguiera todo recto hasta coger la autopista.

—¿Tu taxi tiene chip?

—No... No.

Itachi levantó el brazo y le golpeó el pómulo con el codo.

—Ne, ne... No me has entendido.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó en fenya .

—No te importa quién sea yo —contestó Itachi en el mismo idioma—. Lo único que importa es quién quieres seguir siendo tú. ¿Hombre vivo o hombre muerto? Responde. ¿Tu taxi tiene chip localizador?

El hombre tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, nervioso.

Ino se sacó su mochila y se la puso sobre las piernas; la abrió y tomó entre sus manos un pequeño estuche de color negro. Deslizó la cremallera y sacó un dispositivo circular y metálico. Se lo dio a Itachi, para que este lo colocara sobre la consola del coche.

—Antes de nada, déjame mirar la última dirección que has puesto en el monitor GPS. —Itachi buscó en el menú la última calle grabada y salió Portman St con Oxford Street—. ¿Las dos chicas que has llevado viven aquí?

—Sí —contestó él acobardado.

—¿Cuándo las van a ir a buscar?

—No..., no estoy seguro...

—¿No estás seguro? —El ruso le puso el cañón de su Beretta en la sien—. Asegúrate.

Mientras le amenazaba le dio una vuelta al anillo rotor metálico del dispositivo y, de repente, la radio, el GPS y las pantallas eléctricas del taxi dejaron de funcionar.

—Piensa bien lo que me vas a responder, porque no van a encontrar este coche, y puede que tampoco encuentren tu cuerpo. Dependerá de cómo me contestes...

—Al anochecer. Primero recogerán a las dos hermanas. —Hablaba de las dos pelirrojas—. Después irán a por las otras dos.

—¿Qué otras dos?

—Una chica en el dos de Grafton Square; una rubia americana y... otra más; una morena, de ojos claros, en el número uno de Princeton St.

Itachi y Ino se miraron a través del retrovisor y los dos pensaron lo mismo.

—¿Qué harán con ellas? —preguntó Ino.

—Las pasarán por la criba.

—¿Qué es la criba? —Itachi empujó su cabeza con el cañón de la pistola.

—Un local... móvil. No..., no tiene lugar fijo, es una especie de club clandestino donde se reúnen las bratvas. Valoran a las chicas y el brigadier decide entregarlas a unos o a otros compradores, dependiendo de lo que exijan.

—¿Cómo se llama el brigadier?

—Nagato.

Ni un milímetro de su cuerpo se movió. Estaba paralizado, sumido en sus recuerdos.

Nagato... Nagato salió en el vídeo que le pasaron en la cárcel.

Nagato y Yahico. Ambos habían sido compañeros de celda, ambos se enteraron de que había violado el código de los ladrones. Ambos hicieron de sicarios para el Pakhan que estaba a cargo de su evolución como ladrón de ley dentro de la cárcel.

Ambos le jodieron.

Y ahora tenía a tiro a uno de ellos.

Por fin.

—¿Estará ahí la bratva al completo? —preguntó con los ojos rebosantes de promesas de venganza.

Yegor no quería decir nada más, pero ya estaba muerto de todas maneras. Los sicarios de Pakhan, que era el jefe máximo de la bratva, lo matarían y lo marcarían por chivato.

—No..., no... No lo sé.

—¡Sí lo sabes! —gritó Ino cogiéndole de la nuca. Yegor dio un volantazo. Itachi quien recuperó el control del coche.

—¿Quién estará allí? —preguntó la agente.

—No sé... ¡Estarán los boyevik! Y el brigadier.

—¿Nagato? —repitió Ino.

—Sí. Pero no podréis llegar a él... Es imposible. Los asesinos os degollarán antes de que le echéis vuestro aliento. No os podéis enfrentar al ejército del Drakon. Es altamente improbable que salgáis con vida de allí.

Itachi se acercó a Yegor para hablarle al oído.

—También era imposible que David ganara a Goliat. Y lo hizo.

Yegor observó a Itachi de soslayo, como si le perdonara la vida.

—Este Goliat es invisible, asesino. —Le escupió en la cara.

Itachi se limpió el rostro con el antebrazo y sonrió diabólicamente.

—Nadie es invisible para el demonio.

Cuando el taxi llegó a una zona descampada todavía fuera de la periferia londinense, hizo que detuviese.

—Ino, avísame si ves que llega alguien —pidió el ruso, sacando a Yegor del taxi a trompicones.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —Yegor buscaba la complicidad de Ino—. ¡No dejes que me mate!

Ella desvió la mirada, impasible, hacia Itachi y contestó.

—Avísame tú cuando acabes —contestó sentada en el capó del coche.

Les cubría un alto cerco de árboles que solo podría verse desde la autopista. Estaban resguardados de la vista de los conductores y nadie podría adivinar que tras la frondosa vegetación que había en el horizonte, un miembro de la mafia rusa estaba siendo apaleado por un agente de la SVR.

Ino escuchaba los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de Yegor, y se sorprendía de que no llegara a estremecerse.

En realidad, ella podía ser muy dura y fría, pero no era partidaria de torturar a nadie. No tenía estómago para ello. Sin embargo, admiraba a aquellos que debían acometer ese trabajo.

¿De qué estaban hechos? ¿Cómo podían martirizar a alguien y continuar, a pesar de las lágrimas y los gritos de pánico?

¿A pesar de la sangre y las súplicas?

Tal vez porque ¿eran personas que habían experimentado aquel tipo de tortura en sus propias carnes? No lograba entenderlo, pero, aun así, ella estaba siendo cómplice de aquella tortura, al no hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y no lo haría. Porque tenía in mente a todas las mujeres que ese hijo de puta había llevado a sus casas para que luego las secuestraran y vendieran sus vidas y su sexualidad.

Itachi salió de entre los árboles. Como siempre, se había manchado las manos de sangre. En su mano derecha tenía un puño americano tintado de rojo. Se lo quitó mientras se acercaba a Ino.

Respiraba con tranquilidad, como si desfigurar a un hombre fuera su pan de cada día.

—Inyéctale lo que te dé la gana.

Ino lo miró de reojo al pasar por su lado.

—Supongo que sigue vivo, ¿no?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

Ella siguió hacia delante y se internó en la frondosidad de aquel claro inglés entre la maleza. La maleza de la vida y de la naturaleza.

Cuando vio lo que había quedado de Yegor, supo que si Itachi no lo había matado, aquel hombre desearía morir en cuanto se despertara.

Se acuclilló frente a él y, con la jeringa entre sus dedos, se preguntó si era justo emprender la ley del talión.

Al hacer aquello, ¿no se convertían también ellos en monstruos?

Después de dejar atrás a Yegor en el bosque, cogieron el coche y se dirigieron a Oxford Street.

Itachi hizo dos llamadas a la policía inglesa. Les llamaron para darles el chivatazo de que en el número dos de Grafton Square y en el número uno de Portman con Oxford Street, se iban a realizar sendos secuestros. La policía debería quedarse en esas casas y esperar a ver si la noticia era verdadera, que lo era.

A esas alturas sabrían que tanto él como Ino no daban señales de vida, y, si recibían una llamada anónima, sabrían que había sido uno de ellos quienes habían alertado a las autoridades, por eso no avisaron directamente a los miembros de la SOCA.

Detuvieron el coche frente al uno de Princeston St. La chica que se hospedaba ahí, y a la que iban a secuestrar, era una rubia de pelo liso y ojos claros. Como Ino.

Iban a dar el cambiazo. Sería a Ino a la que se llevaran.

Para ello se presentaron en la casa de Princeston y llamaron a la puerta al grito de «¡Su pizza!».

La chica, esbelta, sonriente y asombrada, miró atónita a Itachi.

—¿Es usted Clarie? ¿Ha pedido una pizza? —preguntó con dos cajas del Pizza Hut en las manos.

—¿Clarie? No, Clarie es la dueña de la casa. Pero no está. Está en España, en Barcelona.

—Ups. —Itachi sonrió con fingida dulzura—. Entonces, usted no es Clarie. Pero alguien ha llamado desde aquí —insistió, como si no comprendiera qué estaba pasando.

—Bueno, pues yo no —dijo la joven apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y mirando las pizzas con interés—. ¿Qué harás con esas pizzas?

—Las devolveré, supongo.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

—Esta es mi última entrega de hoy.

—Hum —murmuró la joven de modo conspirador—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Las compartimos? — Sonrió, tonteando con descaro.

Ino, oculta tras el marco de la puerta, puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué demonios tenía Itachi que atraía a las mujeres de ese modo? Y, además, ¿esa chica no tenía ni una sola neurona decente en su cabeza? ¿Cómo se atrevía a invitar a alguien que no conocía a una casa que no era la suya?

—De acuerdo...

—Fuku —se presentó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bien, Fuku.

—Pasa, por favor.

Cuando Fuku se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa, esperando que Itachi la siguiera hasta su interior, fue Ino la que se adelantó, empujando al ruso con brusquedad y tocando en un punto en la nuca de Fuku que hizo que la rubia cayera desmayada e inconsciente al suelo.

Itachi arqueó las cejas castañas oscuras y sonrió.

—¿No hay inyección para ella?- Ino lo miró enfadada.

—Es un punto llamado «sentido común», y se lo he tocado para que no se olvide nunca de él. No voy a desperdiciar una de mis inyecciones con una fresca de este calibre.

—Oh, vaya, vaya... —Itachi cargó a la joven entre sus brazos—. ¿La llamas fresca por coquetear?

—No, Lébedev —repuso ella—. La llamo fresca por invitar a una casa que no es suya a un hombre que reparte pizzas que no ha pedido. Corrijo: fresca descerebrada.

—No. Es una mujer confiada, no es descerebrada. ¿Dónde la pongo?

—Es una petarda que se ha dejado llevar por un tío bueno.

Él se echó a reír y decidió no insistir en esa descripción de su anatomía. Pero..., finalmente, las ganas de saber más le pudieron.

—¿Le parezco un tío bueno, agente Haruno?

—Oh, por favor. —Ino bizqueó—. Ahora no me vengas con esas... No voy a bailarte el agua, guapo. Déjala dentro del armario. Cuando vengan a llevársela, registrarán las habitaciones para asegurarse de que está sola de verdad. En el armario no buscarán. Seguro que tiene un habitáculo de resguardo. Esta casa es de gente adinerada.

Y lo era. Lámparas de piedras de cristal que refulgían con la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Suelos de madera pulida, chimenea, altos techos, muebles de diseño, sofás de piel, esculturas de artistas de renombre y cuadros de pintores famosos. Cuadros auténticos.

—La amiga de Fuku es rica —repuso Itachi entrando en una de las habitaciones y abriendo el armario de par en par. Golpeó las paredes con los nudillos y escuchó sonido hueco al golpear el lateral—. Bingo. Un armario con un escondite secreto. —Retiró el panel móvil y metió el cuerpo inconsciente de Fuku en el interior oscuro—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Soy así de lista.

—Tienes uno, ¿verdad?

—Claro, Lébedev. Ahí meto los cuerpos decapitados de mis amantes. —Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al comedor y atacar las pizzas—. Y estoy hambrienta, así que, como no te des prisa, voy a hacerte lo mismo que les hiciste a todos los niños de nuestro vuelo.

—¿Qué les hice?

—¡Les dejaste sin comida! —gritó, fuera de la vista del soviético.

Itachi se echó a reír en voz baja para que Ino no descubriera que tenía sentido del humor y que le encantaba el de ella.

La agente Haruno era una bomba de relojería. Y aunque no lo quería, sabía que, estando con él, en cualquier momento podría cortarle el cable equivocado y hacer que explotara en el aire.

Y empezaba a sentirse mal, incómodo.

¿De dónde salía aquel temor?

La siguió hasta el salón.

Ino se había sentado sobre la mesa maciza de mármol negro, como si no le importara romperla ni malograrla. Tenía un pie cruzado sobre el otro y balanceaba las piernas adelante y hacia detrás, mientras saboreaba un trozo de pizza carbonara de las que ellos mismos habían pedido para crear el ardid y entrar en la casa sin levantar suspicacias.

—Diossss... —dijo Ino cerrando los ojos con gusto y permitiendo que el queso se estirara en su boca y colgara de la pizza como un chicle aceitoso y amarillo—. Hazme un favor.

—¿Qué quieres? —Se detuvo en el marco de la entrada del salón.

—Ve a comprarte otras. Estas son mías.

—Ni hablar.

—Ya —protestó, indiferente—. Sabía que no cederías. Al menos, ve a la cocina, abre la nevera y consígueme algo de beber. Estoy sedienta. Yo ganaré tiempo antes de que me dejes sin porciones.

Cuando Itachi desapareció de su vista, Ino se convenció de que iba a cambiar las cosas entre ellos.

Necesitaba relajar el ambiente. Estaba decidida a acercarse a Itachi más personalmente y necesitaba cogerlo con la guardia baja.

Hasta ahora, todo lo que había descubierto sobre él había salido de boca de aquellos a los que acechaban.

Sabía que Itachi se había infiltrado con el objetivo de ser vor v zakone, según Belikhov, pero una violación del código de honor le alejó de su objetivo de convertirse en un ladrón de ley respetable.

¿Después de incumplir el código? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? ¿Cómo cambió su misión?

Y, lo más importante, ¿qué significaba aquello de Izumi?

Itachi había traído cuatro cervezas y una botella de Coca-Cola light. Estaba sentado sobre la mesa, al lado de Ino, y disfrutaba de un apacible silencio en compañía de alguien con quien no le resultaba violento no hablar.

—Traigo Coca-Cola para las niñas —había dicho en tono de broma.

—Perfecto, ¿las cervezas son para mí? —repuso Ino siguiéndole el juego y con la boca llena de pizza.

Ahora atacaban las porciones, intentando hacer una competición para comprobar quién de los dos se las comía más rápido.

La violencia, la acción y el estrés activaban el hambre, y los dos engullían ansiosos aquel plato italiano como si no existiera nada más que ellos y satisfacer sus necesidades básicas.

—Jesús... Este pepperoni está para correrse.

Itachi sonrió y la miró como si quisiera desmontar un puzle, o al revés, como si quisiera comprender cómo estaba montada la agente Haruno.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó ella, relamiéndose una pizca de tomate que había quedado descuidada en la comisura de su boca.

—Me encanta ver cómo disfrutas comiendo.

—¿Te gusta verme comer?

—Hay pocas mujeres que, estando como tú estás, se sientan a gusto comiendo como un zampabollos ansioso, delante de un hombre.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Me acabas de llamar zampabollos? Olvidas que tú no eres un hombre. Eres el monstruo de las galletas: el terror de los niños. Me puedo permitir el lujo de arrasar con la comida en tu presencia. Es eso, o morir de hambre a tu lado.

Itachi se echó a reír y se metió la corteza de la pizza en la boca.

—Eres graciosa, Haruno.

—¿Graciosa? Ya... —Decidió seguir con su broma un poco más allá—. Te pongo muy cachondo, admítelo. Por eso me tratas mal... Te gusto tantísimo que quieres regalarme ositos de peluche y anillos. No te avergüences... —dijo, segura de sí misma, a sabiendas de que aquello incomodaría a Itachi.

—No me avergüenzo —replicó él—. Me pones cachondo. Pero no del tipo de ositos y anillos, sino de la clase de ponerte a cuatro patas y tirarte del pelo mientras te follo. Del tipo de decirte guarradas al oído y de comerte entera como haría con una bola de helado.

Ino, estupefacta, lo miró a los ojos y tragó la masa que tenía en la boca.

Glups. ¿Y ese ataque repentino de sinceridad?

«JO-DER. Se me va a ir la conversación de las manos».

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que solo tú podías ser osada, agente? Yo también lo soy —aseguró, fulminándola con la mirada—. Y mucho. Pero serlo aquí no nos lleva a ningún lado. Así que no tenses demasiado la cuerda o podríamos echarlo todo a perder.

—Juraría que reconocer que quieres follarme a lo bestia ya es tensar mucho la cuerda, ruso. Pero, allá tú. —Alzó las manos como si fuera inocente de los cargos—. Tal vez en tu país eso no es del todo fuerte.

—¿En mi país? —continuó él dando un largo sorbo a la cerveza con tequila—. Mi país está teñido de corrupción, Ino. Nada es ya demasiado fuerte. Asesinan a gente en las calles por ajustes de cuenta entre bratvas, y ya nadie se sorprende ni se acongoja por ello. Matan a mujeres, secuestran a niños: chechenos, albano-kosovares, georgianos... Todos están en el negocio de las mafias. Si quieres sobrevivir, si quieres asegurar tus negocios o si solo quieres ganar dinero, tienes que estar dentro. —Hablaba con amargura y desprecio hacia su tierra—. Decirle a una mujer que la deseas no es nada del otro mundo.

Guau. De repente el ruso hablaba de algo serio y que lo afectaba.

—¿Cómo fue crecer ahí?

Itachi no sabía qué hacer.

¿Le explicaba la verdad? No. Nadie debía saber demasiado de él, era una de las normas de su trabajo. Pero aquella chica le hacía sentir bien y a salvo; seguro, como solo el mejor confidente puede lograrlo. Y en su vida solo había tenido dos. Tristemente, las dos personas estaban muertas.

—No me vas a decir nada, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó Ino mirándolo compasiva—. Debe ser duro no poder confiar en nadie, Itachi. —Quiso acariciarle la espalda y abrazarlo como a un niño, pero si lo hacía, teniendo en cuenta el carácter esquivo de aquel hombre, la apartaría como a una mosca. Como había hecho la noche anterior en el hotel Ibis.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —sugirió él de pronto—. Nada de hablar de mí. Yo no soy importante.

—Como quieras. —Ino se repuso del nuevo varapalo y de la tajante actitud de su binomio y cogió otro trozo de pizza carbonara—. ¿Cómo funciona una bratva exactamente?

Itachi, al ver que Ino tocaba terreno neutral, se relajó.

—Siguen una estructura piramidal, parecida a la de la Cosa Nostra, pero mucho más difíciles de desentramar, porque son más complejas. Yo los divido en dos partes. La parte baja de la bratva está constituida por el shestyorka y los boyevik . Los shestyorka s todavía no están dentro de la banda, pero hacen trabajos para ellos, para poder entrar: son los asociados.

—¿Deidara era un asociado?

—Sí, eso es. Deidara no está dentro de la banda, pero hace encargos para que lo tengan en cuenta.

—¿Y los boyevik ?

—Son todos guerreros y forman parte de la cúpula de protección de la parte superior de la bratva.

Están divididos en cuatro grupos: grupo de élite, de seguridad, de apoyo y unidad de trabajo. Yegor, el taxista, forma parte de la unidad de trabajo de la banda. Digamos que son captadores y facilitadores de presas.

—¿Y la segunda parte de la bratva?

—Son los auténticos líderes. El brigadier dirige la célula constituida por los guerreros que forman los grupos y las unidades. Todos hacen trabajos distintos, y eso los controla el intermediario, que es el que informa a la cúpula superior del trabajo que realizan sus soldados. La cúpula superior —enumeró cogiendo la botella de CocaCola— son los peces gordos. Los verdaderos jefes de todo el entramado. Está el obshchak, que es el cobrador; el sovethnik, esto es, el consejero mayor; y el pakhan, que es el gran y único jefe.

—Drakon.

—El Drakon.

—Itachi... —dijo Ino de repente—. ¿Conoces al pakhan personalmente? ¿Es de él de quien quieres vengarte?

Miró a Ino, que clamaba por una respuesta, que exigía que la iluminara un poco, pues estaba perdida y a la deriva con él.

Había cosas que no le podía contar; otras que sí. Aquella era una pregunta que podía responder con sinceridad.

—Ino... Me interné en los gulags soviéticos buscando las conexiones internas del pakhan que lleva parte de la trata de personas en todo el mundo y que blanquea el dinero en nuestro país. En Rusia hice de todo... No estoy orgulloso, pero me tenía que labrar mi propia reputación y hacer que los presos confiaran en mí.

—¿Mataste?

—Sí. Por salvar mi vida, por supuesto que sí —contestó sin dudarlo.

Ino no iba a recriminarle nada ni por asomo. Infiltrarse conllevaba riesgos; arriesgar la vida y luchar por ella era uno de ellos.

—Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Si el caso de Amos me obligase a matar, créeme que no dudaría en apretar el gatillo.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que he llegado a hacer... Rusia es un reino olvidado. Y es en los reinos olvidados donde todos pierden el corazón.

—¿Allí perdiste el tuyo? ¿Ya no tienes corazón? —preguntó cautivada por su expresión salvaje.

—Hay algo que late en mi pecho, pero no me vincula con nada. Es solo un motor.

—¿Lo olvidaste o lo perdiste?

—Decidí olvidarlo —replicó escuetamente, mirando al frente sin ver nada en realidad—. Decidí dejar de sentir.

—No seré yo quien te juzgue —aseguró ella, empática.

Itachi había sufrido mucho. Detrás del hielo y la escarcha, residían los restos de una hoguera.

Él se sintió reconocido y agradecido con sus palabras, así que continuó.

—Hice amistad con el ladrón de ley más temido de mi gulag. Se llamaba Yahico. Era un tío sangriento e iracundo, pero muy inteligente. —Se limpió con la lengua las migas de comida que le quedaban entre los dientes—. Si le caías bien, le mostrabas pleitesía y matabas para él, te ofrecía su amistad sin dudarlo. Compartí celda con él y me hice amigo suyo. Se estaba preparando para ser un vor dentro del mercado negro y de la prostitución. El vecino de nuestra celda, Nagato, era su mano derecha.

—Así que conoces a ese tal Nagato de la cárcel —susurró; no le sorprendía. Tenía dos opciones: o lo conocía de haber coincidido con él en la calle, o lo conocía de la cárcel. Al final, la segunda opción había resultado ganadora. Lo que estaba claro era que lo conocía—. Vi tu rostro cuando Yegor lo nombró. Le conocías.

—Sí. Tanto a Yegor como a Yahico. A los dos. Si todo iba bien, Yahico iba a salir antes que yo de allí y me facilitaría el acceso a la bratva del phakan más famoso de entonces. El que movía todos los hilos —aclaró con voz críptica—. No es nada fácil introducirse en las bratvas. Por eso la mejor escuela de preparación es el mundo sin ley y sin escrúpulos de los gulags.

—Claro, como hacen con las maras y los yakuzas... —dijo—. Y... ¿qué pasó?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué sucedió para que acabaras haciendo de amo de un torneo de BDSM y no directamente dentro de la cúpula de una bratva que querías desmantelar?

Itachi tornó su mirada caliente y rojiza en una expresión vacía y llena de resentimiento.

—Yahico e Nagato salieron antes que yo. Una vez en la calle, indagaron sobre mí y descubrieron algo que no les gustó...

—Violaste el código de los ladrones.

—De alguna manera, sí. Y ellos... Bueno, ellos se encargaron de solucionarlo a su modo. —Los músculos de la mandíbula le palpitaron con rabia—. Cortaron mi mancha de raíz.

—¿Tu mancha? ¿Qué te hicieron, Itachi?

Lo que hicieron era el motivo por el que Itachi había seguido adelante con todo aquello y había aceptado ser el domador de un mafioso hijo de puta. Estaba de vuelta de todo y de todos. Y arrasaría con su objetivo sin importar a quién pisoteaba.

Las casualidades de la vida, que siempre daba segundas oportunidades, había hecho que el caso de Amos tuviese relación directa con la bratva del pakhan para el que trabajaba Nagato y, seguramente, también Yahico.

¿Cómo se había relacionado todo?

Hidan Vasiliev había adoptado la personalidad de Venger en el torneo de BDSM de Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Itachi y el SVR habían seguido sus pasos como mafiosos y blanqueadores de dinero, hasta que había llegado a la conclusión de que era la familia Vasiliev, multimillonarios a cargo de la empresa siderúrgica más importante de Rusia, la que con su interminable poder financiaba a las bratvas de trata de blancas, pornografía y tráfico de drogas. Y eso los llevaba directamente de vuelta al principal phakan que Itachi buscaba. Al Drakon.

—Digamos —continuó el mohicano— que tuve que asumir mi error... Violar los códigos merece un castigo. Sin embargo, otro pakhan relacionado con el tráfico de drogas y de esclavas, que tenía en su poder otra parte de la cárcel controlada, me ofreció trabajar para él como domador de sumisas que serían vendidas posteriormente a sus acaudalados clientes.

—¿Decidiste trabajar para la competencia? ¿Te fuiste con otro pakhan?

—Sí. Necesitaba a un dominante que preparara a las mujeres para sus compradores sádicos.

Probaría la derivación de popper y cristal con ellas, y, si todo salía bien, entraría a trabajar con él. Me marcaron el cuerpo para que los demás supieran que había transgredido el código. —Se tocó el interior del bíceps derecho—. Y, aun así, quisieron que trabajara para ellos, pues confiaban en que ya no tenía nada más por lo que preocuparme y así podría centrarme solo en el trabajo para la mafia. Tuve que empezar de cero y trabajar como un shestyorka , un asociado.

—Fueron condescendientes —dijo Ino, sorprendida, intentando fijarse en el tatuaje del interior del bíceps, que apenas se veía porque lo recorría el tribal—. Normalmente, matan a los traidores.

—Necesitaban a alguien como yo —repuso él.

—¿Alguien como tú?

—Dentro del gulag, me llamaban el Demonio. ¿Por qué crees que era?

—Si no me lo cuentas, no lo sabré. Pero, últimamente, los motes están sobrevalorados... Yo llamaba a mi jefe Hulk y no era un bicho verde.

Itachi parpadeó y sonrió.

—Dios, no me lo puedo creer... —dijo Ino, sorprendida—. ¿Empiezas a coger mis chistes?

—No —contestó muy serio, aunque se le escapaba la risa—. Retomando el hilo... Mi mediador sería Belikhov.

—Así fue como os conocisteis.

—Exacto. Él me facilitaba a las chicas... El pakhan para el que él trabajaba tenía negocios con el phakan al que yo perseguía. Me dijeron que el jefe se pondría en contacto conmigo una vez que acabara todo el torneo y me haría miembro de su banda, cosa que —se bajó de la mesa de un salto— nunca sucedió..., porque el FBI se metió por medio y echó por tierra todo mi plan.

—Pero sabías que Belikhov podría darte el chivatazo. Por eso le interrogamos... —Ino se quedó sentada sobre la mesa, viendo cómo Itachi se crujía el cuello y rotaba la cabeza arriba y abajo.

—Sí.

—Y eso te ha llevado al phakan originario, al que se encarga de la trata y de los secuestros. Al

Drakon. Para el que, curiosamente, trabaja Nagato como intermediario. Incluso puede que Yahico también esté en la cúpula superior. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Quién es?

—Eso es lo que voy a averiguar. Hay una leyenda alrededor del Drakon. Decían que era inmortal, que nunca moría. Nadie lo ha visto jamás.

—¿Y crees que nosotros podemos dar con él?

Itachi se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—Por ahora, estamos dentro de su bratva, y él no tiene ni idea. Y pronto habrá una reunión de compradores entre los que estará el Drakon, su consejero y su cobrador. Tendremos a los tres cabezas de su banda. Yo estoy dispuesto a dar con él.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¿Cómo le arrinconamos?

Itachi sonrió.

—Él te quería a ti. Ha pagado por ti. Tú eres el negocio que el phakan para el que trabajaba tenía con Drakon. De algún modo, él te escogió. Eres su elegida para vivir junto a él la vida eterna. Lo que no sabe es que también eres la elegida del Demonio. Y cuando crea que lo tiene todo bajo control, le demostraré que nada acaba hasta que acaba.

—¿También filosofas? ¿Nada acaba hasta que acaba? —repitió ella arqueando sus negras cejas.

—Sí. Es como decir: solo yo decido cómo termina esta historia. Y ahora, por favor, debemos preparar el plan para cuando lleguen parte de los boyevik .

—Perfecto.

Bajó de la mesa dispuesta a dar el doscientos por cien de sí misma. Era su trabajo. Y quería ayudar a Itachi, porque, de un modo que no atinaba a comprender, él le importaba. Le importaba mucho.

—Por cierto... —dijo él poniéndole una mano cálida y enorme sobre su delgado hombro—.¿Ino?

—¿Sí, Demonio? —Levantó su plateada mirada con curiosidad.

—Prepárate... porque..., dentro de unas horas, van a secuestrarte.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya he hecho esto otras veces, se dijo mientras acababa de colocarse el pendiente en la oreja. Era un brillante rojo y tenía un micro en su interior para que Itachi escuchara todo lo que decían sus secuestradores. Además, tenía un localizador que se conectaba directamente al teléfono de Itachi.

Así sabría dónde se encontraba en todo momento.

Itachi hablaba por teléfono para contratar los servicios de una moto en un local de alquileres cerca de la parada de metro de Holborn, a solo tres calles de donde estaban. Mientras tanto, ella aprovechaba el tiempo para concienciarse sobre la misión.

Se había infiltrado como ama en un caso de masoquistas y sádicos. Habían intentado venderla una vez, y ahora se preparaba para que se la llevaran y la vendieran por segunda vez.

Estaba preparada. Era una agente del FBI, adiestrada para ese tipo de situaciones. Pero no era libre de no sentir miedo.

La inquietud, el saberse expuesta y sin armas ante un grupo de hombres que la desnudarían y querrían incomodarla ponía nerviosa a cualquiera. Incluso a ella, que presumía de ser una mujer de hierro que jamás se dejaba llevar por el pánico.

Itachi entró en la habitación en la que ella se estaba acabando de preparar. Llevaba el teléfono vía satélite en su mano derecha.

A través del espejo, Ino miró de reojo el portátil que acababa de utilizar y que estaba sobre la mesa del escritorio de aquel inmenso dormitorio tipo suite. Lo había cerrado de nuevo.

Lo que el ruso no sabía era que se había puesto en contacto con Saku mediante su cuenta anónima de correo. Le había explicado todo lo que había pasado desde que habían tomado el avión hacia Londres.

Y, además, le había dado la lista de teléfonos que traían los dos móviles que les habían sustraído a Deidara y a Yegor, para que hicieran un seguimiento de sus titulares.

Tal vez todos estuvieran relacionados con las tratas. Le había exigido a su hermana discreción absoluta y que solo hablara de esto con Sasuke Uchiha. El agente al cargo de la misión de AyM en las Islas Vírgenes evaluaría bien la situación y sabría qué hacer con todo lo que ella les facilitaba.

Además, había encontrado un documento oficial en Internet, escrito en ruso, que señalaba todos los puntos que se debían seguir en el código de los ladrones de ley.

 _CÓDIGO DE LOS VOR V ZAKONE_

 _Los vory se gobiernan por leyes propias._

 _El vor debe haber aprendido a vivir en la cárcel._

 _El vor debe abandonar a su familia. No debe estar casado y no tiene familia propia. Su familia es la fraternidad._

 _El vor no puede trabajar. Debe vivir únicamente de su actividad criminal._

 _El vor debe reclutar jóvenes y enseñar el negocio del robo a los principiantes._

 _El vor debe limitar el consumo de alcohol y el juego. No debe convertirse en un alcohólico ni jugar si no puede hacer frente a las deudas._

 _El vor tiene la obligación de prestar ayuda moral y material a otros ladrones._

 _El vor tiene obligación de aceptar y cumplir el castigo que determine la asamblea de ladrones._

 _El vor tiene prohibido relacionarse con autoridades, incluido participar en actividades sociales, pertenecer a organizaciones, utilizar armas para su uso personal, prestar servicio militar y participar en campos de trabajo._

 _Debe enseñarle el oficio a los principiantes._

 _En situaciones inevitables, si un miembro está bajo investigación, asumir la culpa por el crimen de otra persona, si eso compra la libertad del otro._

 _Exigir reuniones de investigación para resolver las controversias en caso de un conflicto dentro de la bratva._

 _Mantener siempre en secreto el paradero de sus cómplices o lugares: antros, distritos, escondites, apartamentos seguros, etc._

 _Tener siempre la información sobre los informantes, y los miembros de la mafia. Con sus respectivos cargos._

 _No tomar ni robar armas de la autoridad. No debe servir a ningún tipo de Gobierno._

 _Cumplir siempre las promesas hechas a otros miembros._

De entre todas aquellas transgresoras normas que se orientaban mucho a un comportamiento sectario, Ino no podía imaginar cuál había violado el ruso. Seguramente, el de relacionarse con autoridades. Tal vez, el tal Yahico e Nagato descubrieron que había trabajado para la SVR, y por eso le castigaron y lo echaron de su bratva.

Lo cierto era que seguía perdida respecto a él, y peor se sentía cuanto más se aproximaban el uno al otro, porque era justamente lo que hacían; llegar a tocarse con las palabras, de modo precavido y cauto. Preguntarse sutilmente quiénes eran... Y, aun así, aunque Itachi se abría a ella a paso de tortuga, Ino todavía esperaba a que él se interesara por algo de su vida. Y la joven se sorprendía de que hubiera alguien más torpe que ella a la hora de crear vínculos emocionales con las personas.

—¿Habemus moto?

—Una Kawasaki Ninja azul eléctrica. Está abajo.

Itachi se colocó tras ella en el espejo y la observó atentamente.

—Cuando te cojan, Ino, no estarás sola. Yo estaré al otro lado.

—Intentas tranquilizarme. —Sonrió sin ganas—. Soy consciente de mi papel, Itachi. —Se recogió el pelo en una cola alta, amarrando también las larguísimas hebras de su flequillo rubio, echándoselo hacia atrás. Aquel peinado resaltaba más sus facciones gatunas y elegantes—. Creo que sabré cómo llevar la situación.

Itachi sujetó su coleta y le inclinó la cabeza, de modo que ella lo viera a través de la línea negra y tupida de sus pestañas.

—No te encares con ellos, superagente —la advirtió—. No lo hagas. Estarás en inferioridad de condiciones. En el momento en que sientas que estás en peligro, invócame. —Sus ojos rojizos relumbraron en el espejo, como si fuera un personaje sobrenatural—. Di: «Demon», y yo apareceré.

—¿Que te invoque?

—Sí. —Acarició su cola con los dedos e, improvisadamente, inhaló su olor a fruta, mezclado con su perfume. Aquel aroma que lo embriagaba—. Llama al Demonio.

—¿Me estás oliendo el pelo, Itachi? —preguntó sin rodeos, estudiándolo a través de su reflejo.

Del reflejo de ambos.

Él gruñó en voz baja.

—Es tu maldito olor. —Se intentó apartar.

Ino se dio la vuelta y lo agarró de la camiseta para que no se fuera. Itachi enviaba señales contradictorias que la molestaban. Porque en cuanto él se alejaba y decía que no la deseaba, de repente actuaba como si la química que ella sentía entre ambos y el deseo latente que no podía sepultar fuera algo recíproco. La atracción los golpeaba como una bofetada que decía: «¡Eh, mira! ¡Despierta!

¿Cuántas veces crees que puedes sentir esto por alguien? ¿Crees que sucede cada día?».

—¿Te gusta mi olor? —preguntó ella, absorta en su mirada.

—Sí.

—A riesgo de que suene como una publicista te repetiré que es Hypnotic...

—Hypnotic Poison. Lo recuerdo. —Soltó su coleta disfrutando de cómo resbalaba su melena entre sus dedos, enredándose ligeramente como si se resistiera a ser liberada.

—Me dejas descolocada, ruso... —dijo resoplando y mirando hacia la punta de sus pies.

Él dio un paso atrás, manteniendo distancias no solo físicas, sino también emocionales. Sacó un nuevo korouka rushen de menta de su bolsillo y se lo metió en la boca.

—¿Por qué te dejo descolocada?

—Siempre que coges un caramelo de esos me pones los nervios de punta —protestó—. Me recuerdas al Itachi del parque Louis Armstrong.

—Soy el mismo.

—No es verdad. El otro era más amable, más divertido... Me gustaba más. Incluso el de las islas vírgenes era más simpático. Y al menos a él le gustaba un poco —explicó con una sinceridad aplastante—. Lo suficiente como para...

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. No voy a caer otra vez.

—Para tirarme al suelo y colar su boca entre mis piernas... —continuó ella—. ¿No quieres meter tu mano en mis braguitas y ver si te echo de menos?

—Ino... —Itachi dio un paso adelante y la tomó otra vez por sorpresa. No necesitó tocarla para que ella se derritiera ante su cercanía—. No voy a debilitarme.

—¿No vas a debilitarte? —repitió levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Era muy alto—¿Pasártelo bien conmigo te debilita? ¿Soy tu kriptonita? —Se rio de él.

—Me distraes. Créeme, es lo mejor.

—No digas tonterías, mohicano —espetó ella fríamente—. Tus explicaciones me aburren. —Se alejó dándole un leve empujón—. Tú no me distraes a mí. Y soy tan profesional como tú. Sé lo que es la misión, y sé lo que es un maldito revolcón para eliminar tensiones.

—¿Un maldito revolcón para eliminar... ? —Itachi frunció el ceño—. Tú no lo entiendes.

—Oh, sí lo entiendo. —Se echó a reír de nuevo, ofuscada e iracunda por sus reiteradas negativas a sus avances—. Jamás me había prestado tantas veces en bandeja para que me rechacen una y otra vez con esa..., esa... indiferencia, como si se tratara de elegir la bola de un helado. ¿Sabes lo que eres?

—¿Qué soy? —preguntó sin darse la vuelta, pero sin perder el reflejo de Ino en el espejo.

—Eres de los que elige las bolas de vainilla. Un aburrido, soso y estricto hombre que no acepta el riesgo más allá de lo que él considera seguro. —Se dirigió al armario y escogió otra camiseta distinta a la que llevaba. Se sentía sudada y necesitaba vestirse de otra manera—. Eso no es arriesgarse. Es ser un cobarde. Y un manipulador.

Itachi se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella.

—No soy manipulador, vedma. Elijo lo mejor para los dos...

—Discúlpame, pero seré yo quien escoja lo mejor para mí, ¿no crees, Míster Indiferente? Tú no decides sobre la vida ni los movimientos de tu binomio.

El ruso se llevó la mano al bolsillo, caminando airadamente hacia Ino. Sacó las braguitas que le había quitado en Nueva Orleans y se las mostró a un par de centímetros de su cara.

—¡Ya me tienes harto! —gritó. Él jamás perdía los nervios. Pero Ino sabía cómo picarle y provocarle para que saliera de esa zona de seguridad que no quería cruzar—. ¡¿Crees que esto es ser indiferente?!

Ino entrecerró los ojos y se quedó muerta cuando vio que eran sus braguitas las que ocultaba entre sus enormes dedos. Y olían a ella. A su perfume, como si él las hubiera rociado.

—¡Las cosas son como son y no pienso darte más! ¡Pero no me taches de algo que no soy! —le dijo entre dientes.

—¿Y cómo eres, Itachi? —preguntó ella en voz baja, compasiva—. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes saber quién eres entre tantas capas de represión y tantas máscaras y dobles identidades? No tienes ni idea...

—¡No! ¡Tú eres la que no tienes ni idea! ¡No me conoces!

—¡Ni tú a mí! —replicó alzando la voz.

En medio de la discusión y del enfrentamiento entre ellos, algo sucedió.

De repente, oyeron cómo intentaban forzar la puerta de la casa.

Se callaron. Él se llevó el índice a los labios, advirtiéndola de que no hiciera un solo ruido.

—Ya están aquí —dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

Itachi asintió. Fue el ruego en los ojos de la agente lo que le desarmó.

—Ya están aquí —repitió él, consciente de que, si algo salía mal, no vería a Ino nunca más. Se la llevarían a cualquier continente y el Drakon abusaría de ella.

—No me abandones, ruso —le pidió ella fulminándolo con sus ojos—. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Itachi tragó saliva y sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y de besarla, de decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

—No lo haré. Invócame, Ino. Yo cuidaré de ti —le dijo en voz muy baja, tomándole el rostro entre las manos. Le dio un beso en la frente.

Ino cerró los ojos y se agarró con fuerza a sus muñecas.

Ya no había tiempo para decirse nada más.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Itachi había desaparecido y no había nadie en aquella inmensa alcoba; solo ella, su respiración y sus nervios.

Esperó paciente a que los secuestradores de la bratva entraran en la habitación. Tomó aire con fuerza y cerró los ojos por segunda vez.

Se abandonaría a ellos. No lucharía. No sabía fingir que no sabía luchar, porque lo cierto era que era una auténtica máquina de matar si se lo proponía, así que no daría ni un golpe ni una patada ni una llave... Debían llevarla a la criba sin sospechar nada de ella.

Tres hombres vestidos con ropas oscuras entraron en la habitación y fueron a por ella como hienas.

Ino se dio la vuelta, puso cara de asombro y esperó que todas las expresiones de terror y pánico cruzaran su rostro, antes de fingir que se desmayaba.

Antes de que la cargaran sobre una de sus espaldas y se la llevaran.

Cuando los tres hombres salieron de la casa, Itachi dejó que el viento vespertino de Londres acariciara su rostro. Estaba agazapado en la fachada, al lado de la ventana. Miró fijamente como una furgoneta Volkswagen de color blanco, estacionada en el portal del edificio, recibía el nuevo paquete.

El ruso apretó los dientes, encendió el teléfono móvil y esperó a que el localizador de Ino diera señal.

Cuando empezó a parpadear y a moverse recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, Itachi se metió de nuevo en la habitación y corrió para ir en su busca.

No perdería la señal.

Nadie le iba a hacer daño.

Ni hablar.

De lo contrario, el Demonio estaba decidido a quemar la criba con las llamas del Infierno.

 _La criba_

La trataban a empujones, cogiéndola del antebrazo con fuerza. La llevaban a través de pasillos oscuros y mal olientes. Interminables pasadizos que no sabía dónde acabarían ni a qué infierno la acercaban.

Escuchaba a hombres hablar en fenya . Sus mismos secuestradores hablaban en ese idioma, y ella había entendido parte de la conversación dentro de la furgoneta, aguantando todo tipo de frases despectivas:

«Esta está muy buena», «Si yo la pudiera comprar, la tendría todo el día ocupada chupándome la polla», «Tiene unas tetas...»...

Uno la había magreado. Ino había fingido estar inconsciente mientras le retorcía el pezón con saña.

«La puta no se despierta. ¿Y si aprovechamos y se la metemos mientras duerme?». «No podemos tocar este material —decía otro—. Se supone que los nuevos paquetes deben venderse a los altos cargos, y ya perdieron sus pedidos hace poco con la sumisas del torneo del sovetnik. Nada de malograr el producto, Kirnov».

Sí. Era un producto.

Ino quería descubrirse los ojos, que llevaba tapados con una cinta negra, y otear su alrededor.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un prostíbulo?

Escuchaba llantos y gemidos de mujeres, y palabras susurrantes de hombres que decían todo tipo de obscenidades en voz baja, como si se creyeran que una mujer quería escuchar aquellas cosas mientras estaba siendo violada.

Olía a sexo. A sangre y a humillación.

Después de caminar veinte metros más y descender unas escaleras, se encontró con otro universo distinto. Todo cambió.

Silencio. Perfumes de colonias caras. Olor a puros cubanos y a cigarros nada baratos. Y música...

Música clásica, la típica que pondría un hombre frío y sin alma mientras torturaba a su víctima o elegía a una mujer para comprarla y follársela a su antojo de todas las maneras posibles e imaginables.

Y, entonces, Ino lo supo.

Estaba de lleno en la criba; de lleno en la subasta.

—Siéntala aquí e inyéctale la droga de Keon —dijo un hombre—. Vamos a necesitar más.

Ino se alarmó. Joder, usaban la misma droga que en el torneo para subir la libido de las mujeres.

Keon había sido en las Islas Vírgenes el diseñador de popper con la variación de cristal, y lo acababan de nombrar.

La empujaron y ella cayó sobre una silla de madera. Le cogieron un brazo y le ataron la parte superior con una goma para cortarle la circulación, y así hacer que emergiera la vena.

—El pakhan ha pedido reorganizar a los químicos, pero con Keon entre rejas va a ser difícil elaborar la droga con la misma fórmula... Yegor está valorando a las chicas. Tiene el catálogo abierto de los compradores y está cogiendo a mujeres parecidas a las que ya habían comprado en Estados Unidos. Necesitan darle un suplemento a los clientes. Aunque no sean las originales, cree que se pueden conformar con la nueva remesa.

—Yo me conformo con esta —dijo el tipo que iba a inyectarle la droga—. Un poquitín de líquido del abandono y lubricará como una guarra.

—Ni la toques, Kirnov.

Ino deseaba crujir a Kirnov a la antigua usanza. Hueso por hueso. Y si Itachi estaba al otro lado de la línea, suponía que al ruso le gustaría hacerle lo mismo.

Intentó ignorar el pinchazo en el brazo y controlar su estado mental todo lo que pudo y más. Pero... no lo logró.

La droga recorrió su vena y fue directa a su circulación..., relajando sus músculos y atontando su mente.

El popper era un afrodisiaco y un inhibidor del dolor. Si deseaban hacerle daño y abusar de ella, no pondría demasiada resistencia.

Pero lucharía hasta el final.

—Desnúdala, Kirnov. Déjala en ropa interior. No quiero verle ni una marca —dijo el hombre—, ni quiero que la excites. Tenemos a los clientes actuales en cabinas, al otro lado de la sala, así que pórtate bien.

—Entendido —contestó Kirnov, aunque su tono de voz reflejaba que estaba en desacuerdo.

Ino tenía pavor a quedarse a solas e indefensa con ese hombre. Estaba claro que lo que él quería era beneficiársela.

¿Cómo iba a pelear con las manos atadas a la espalda y con el caudal de droga fluyendo por todo su cuerpo?

Kirnov le quitó los pantalones y la camiseta, y la dejó en braguitas y en sostén.

—Vaya... Eres todo lo que insinúas. —El mafioso le tocó un pecho y después coló la mano entre sus piernas—. ¿Y ahora qué? Seguro que incluso te gusta lo que te hago...

—Te mataré... —le dijo Ino en inglés.

—No lo creo —respondió el ruso—. Primero —la levantó de la silla, la obligó a caminar hacia delante y la tumbó sobre una camilla de hospital—, te van a inspeccionar.

Un hombre, de pelo rizado y gafas, entró en el habitáculo y Kirnov le abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo. Ino no tenía fuerzas ni para luchar.

El hombre le retiró las braguitas, y a Ino se le saltaron las lágrimas. Con unos guantes le introdujo un dedo y después levantó la mirada negra hacia ella y sonrió.

—Virgen.

—Sí, soy virgen, hijo de puta... —aseguró Ino.

—No por mucho tiempo —replicó el doctor mientras le miraba los dientes y el cuero cabelludo.

—Vas a salir ahí afuera para que te vean —dijo Kirnov incorporándola—. Y, cuando alguien te compre, si es que te compran, te tendré que preparar para él. Te follaré. Pero te lo haré por detrás, para que conserves tu himen. Pero si nadie te compra, monada —Kirnov le lamió la mejilla—, te quedas en mi club, y pienso sacar una pasta por ti. No me durarás ni un año, guarra.

Ino apretó los labios y se sintió ultrajada por el vocabulario que ese tipo utilizaba con ella. ¿Qué se había creído que era? Era una persona. Pero la llamaba puta solo por ser mujer. Incluso las putas tenían más orgullo y honor en la uña de su dedo meñique de lo que él tenía en todo su despreciable ser.

No lo tuvo que pensar demasiado: había llegado el momento.

Lo que fuera que iba a suceder allí le daba pavor, y solo había algo que temieran los hombres que habían vendido su alma: al demonio.

—Demon... —susurró Ino cuando desapareció detrás de las cortinas, para que la llevaran al escaparate principal de la subasta.


	11. Chapter 11

En Londres, en el Soho, el barrio chino por excelencia de la City, había un edificio que ocupaba toda una esquina de una gran manzana en Old Compton Street, en el que había numerosos negocios orientados al público homosexual.

Esta pequeña área residencial, atestada de industria y entretenimiento, había sido el foco de inmigración principal de Inglaterra.

Franceses, chinos, rusos, italianos... Se había creado un entorno multicultural.

Nadie se extrañaba si veía a gente de otras nacionalidades en ese barrio. Por tanto, ver a tres rusos en la portería del edificio en el que se encontraba Ino, justo en la calle en la que se ubicaban los cafés abiertos nocturnos y la Patisserie Valerie, no llamaba nada la atención.

Pero sí a Itachi, que los había seguido y que sabía lo que estaban tramando.

En el pub que había tras él se escuchaba la canción de Nonpoint, In the air tonight.

Se bajó de la preciosa Ninja que había alquilado. La dejó bien aparcada y centró toda su atención en los tres individuos que habían salido a fumar y que volvían de nuevo al local mientras se reían de algún chascarrillo.

El ruso se prometió que no le iban a hacer perder los nervios.

El miedo que sentía era real, porque temía por Ino. Tenía miedo de volver a revivir lo que sucedió dos años atrás, cuando, inmovilizado tras las rejas del gulag, presenció el asesinato de alguien querido. Y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

La ansiedad golpeaba el centro de su pecho y ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos. Si le ocurría lo mismo de nuevo, acabaría por enloquecer y convertiría el Soho en la antesala de la muerte.

Ya no sentía nada al matar y al torturar. Y no sentía nada porque ya no temía al fin ni al dolor. Pero Ino tocaba una tecla en él que lo llenaba de inseguridades. Y odiaba sentirse así. Era tan extraño...

Odiaba pensar que, con la llegada de esa mujer, todo lo que se había esforzado en construir y reivindicar a su alrededor se desmoronara como lo hacía un castillo de arena mecido por el aire.

Ino era el aire.

Y él no era más que arena.

Itachi se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza. Su rostro quedó oculto entre las sombras. Sus tatuajes seguían viéndose, revelando, para el entendido, que había estado en la cárcel y que era un maldito asesino.

Y como buen asesino le encantaba la destrucción. Con el paso de los años, había dejado atrás su meticulosidad y se había convertido en un animal salvaje. Los años en la prisión lo habían fortalecido, convirtiéndole en un superviviente, en alguien bruto que dejaba atrás sus estrategias para buscar siempre el cuerpo a cuerpo.

En las prisiones, el culto al cuerpo era una religión. Los presos se pasaban horas ejercitándose, preparándose para formar parte de alguna bratva o para mejorar sus aptitudes como guerreros. Pocas veces se musculaban para tener un cuerpo sano en una mente sana, pues muchos eran ya delincuentes desde su nacimiento. Así que se tomaban el tiempo que pasaban en la cárcel como un periodo de preparación física, como un gimnasio quema grasas, a la espera de salir a la calle para demostrar sus nuevas habilidades al pakhan, o a un jefe de alguna mafia de tres al cuarto.

¿Reformarse? El que había violado, matado, asesinado o robado con violencia ya no se reformaba.

Tenía la conciencia marcada con las garras de la perdición.

Pero Itachi no, porque no era ni una cosa ni otra.

Él había trabajado su cuerpo para utilizarlo en su propio beneficio. No para el FBI ni para el SVR, ni siquiera para meterse en las bratvas. Él se había ensanchado y musculado para inspirar respeto a los demás; para tenerse incluso más respeto a él mismo.

Y porque centrarse en cómo le quemaban los músculos o en cómo le faltaba el aire para respirar, durante sus duros ejercicios en sus horas perdidas entre rejas, lo alejaban del dolor de haber fracasado y de no haber podido cuidar de aquello que se suponía que debía proteger con su infiltración.

Por esa razón, desde hacía un tiempo, ya no se vinculaba con nadie. El vínculo más potente lo tenía con la muerte.

Y era ese mismo vínculo el que iban a experimentar los tres hombres que vigilaban la entrada del garito en el que tenía lugar la subasta de mujeres. La criba, la llamaban.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Itachi iba a ejecutar su particular criba. Elegiría quién viviría y quién moriría, porque era un demonio, y su alma estaba tatuada con las llamas del Infierno.

Y todos los demonios respondían a las invocaciones, sobre todo si los reclamaba la mujer que avivaba su fuego interior, aunque él no quisiera.

Ino lo invocaba, y él respondía. Más aún si lo invocaban las brujas.

«Demon», había pronunciado su bruja particular. Su rostro se tornó inescrutable, cubierto por la máscara de la venganza.

El mohicano entró en el local como si fuera el amo y señor de todo lo que pasara ahí dentro, y decidió el destino de las tres almas que querían impedirle la entrada.

Primero vio en su mente lo que iba a hacer.

Uno moriría de un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Al otro le rompería el cuello, y lo utilizaría de escudo para los disparos del tercer guardia, al que sometería con sus piernas, que enlazaría en su cuello; le haría crujir todas las cervicales hasta acabar con su vida.

Y así lo hizo.

Itachi tarareó mentalmente la canción que se oía del pub de afuera y la interiorizó: «I can feel it holding in the air tonight. Oh Lord. I ́ve been waiting for this moment for all my life. Oh Lord...».

Ejecutó los movimientos que había visualizado.

Al primero lo mató de un disparo certero en la frente.

Uno de los guardias sacó su pistola y le disparó, rozándole el brazo, pero Itachi cogió al segundo de rehén y lo utilizó como escudo. Las balas impactaban inclementes en el estómago del mafioso.

Itachi hizo una finta con su cuerpo, dejó caer el cadáver que le había cubierto y dio un salto hacia delante para amarrar el cuello de su atacante.

El tipo soltó la pistola y llevó sus manos a los durísimos gemelos del mohicano, que, impasibles, le estrujaban el cuello, hasta partirle poco a poco las vértebras cervicales. Hasta matarlo.

El agente se levantó y buscó el arma del tipo que le había herido. Una Kalashnikov automática con silenciador. Podría utilizarlo hasta que acabaran las balas. Después utilizaría las suyas.

Itachi se internó en aquel pasillo oscuro, solo iluminado por unas luces tenues y rojizas, como las de un puticlub.

Pero sin el «como»: era un puticlub. Tenía compartimentos tercermundistas cubiertos solo por paneles de madera y cortinas, algunas casi transparentes y todas de diferentes tonalidades.

Itachi se asomó en el interior de uno de ellos y encontró un catre sucio y mal oliente. Sobre las sábanas manchadas de sudor, una chica de no más de diecisiete años, pelo rizado y castaño, de mirada ojerosa, se incorporó levemente para recibir a su nuevo cliente. No llevaba ropa, solo un tanga de hilo fino y negro.

Pero Itachi no era un cliente.

Asqueado por aquella visión, atisbó a ver que la joven tenía marcas de pinchazos en los brazos; sobre la mesita, en la que había varios condones, descansaba una jeringa vacía, abandonada como aquella chica perdida. Era popper líquido.

Itachi salió de ahí y abrió tres nuevos compartimentos.

Joder, dos chicas más estaban ocupadas con hombres sebosos, atendiendo sus necesidades sexuales.

Una de ellas era rubia y preciosa. Era menor de edad, y, a regañadientes, había accedido a hacerle una felación al inglés calvo y sudoroso que tenía en frente.

La chica miró a Itachi y detuvo sus manos.

El cliente se dio la vuelta para increpar a quien fuera que los estuviera estorbando. Pero, se encontró con el cañón de la Kalashnikov de Itachi.

La joven se apartó, para encogerse en una esquina y taparse los oídos, aterrorizada como estaba.

Itachi decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

—¿Qué mierda...? —dijo el cliente.

—¡Déjeme libre! —exclamó la chica en ucraniano, llorosa y acobardada.

Itachi apretó los dientes al ver que también tenía marcas de pinchazos en sus antebrazos. Las drogaban a todas para que pudieran trabajar sin ápice de asco ni de conciencia. El popper era afrodisiaco e inhibidor del dolor si se mezclaba con cristal.

—Yo no he hecho nada... —dijo el tipo, levantando las manos, indefenso.

Itachi no perdería el tiempo con él: no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Decidió su destino. Lo mató. Le disparó porque él, al contrario de lo que pensase, sí había hecho algo. Porque, por personas como él, viciosas y pervertidas, esa chica había sido vendida y esclavizada.

Porque él era el primer eslabón del negocio. El primero que debía erradicar.

Era la demanda. Y sin demanda no había negocio.

Por eso apretó el gatillo. No le dio en la cabeza, sino en lo que hacía que aquel tipo se comportara de ese modo sucio y depravado. Le dio en los huevos y dejó que se desangrara.

Bajó las escaleras, decidido a acabar con aquel agujero viciado.

Había una puerta abierta por la que salía humo de tabaco.

Itachi apareció en el umbral y se encontró con que un grupo de nueve hombres, todos con el símbolo del Drakon en sus manos. Jugaban al póker mientras fumaban puros.

«Well I remember. I remember don ́t worry. How could I ever forget. It ́s the first time. The last time. We ever met», canturreaba Itachi en su cabeza al apretar el gatillo automático y exterminar a todos los miembros del grupo de apoyo y seguridad de la bratva.

Los casquillos volaban a su alrededor mientras él agujereaba sus cuerpos sin piedad. No les daría descanso. El retroceso de la Kalashnikov le obligaba a mantener los brazos y las piernas en tensión, y a hacer fuerza con su duro abdomen.

Estaba decidido a estucar las paredes con su sangre, una sangre que ni las lágrimas de todas sus víctimas podrían limpiar.

Como decía la canción: él lo recordaba todo. Todo lo vivido y sufrido a manos de las bratvas. Y aquel sería el primer y último momento en el que se iban a encontrar de nuevo y a verse las caras.

Ya no estaba infiltrado. Ya no trabajaba para nadie, sino solo para él mismo. Por su propia paz mental buscaba una venganza que la consideraba suya por derecho propio. Lo echarían del cuerpo cuando acabara con todo, pero disfrutaría arrasando aquel lugar y con todos los miembros que pululaban en él.

Se aseguró de dejar a uno vivo. El pelo se había enmarañado sobre su cara, manchada de las salpicaduras de su propia sangre. Itachi lo agarró de la melena negra como la noche y le levantó la cabeza.

—Nagato. ¿Dónde está?

El tipo no podía ni hablar. El esfuerzo hacía que la sangre de los pulmones se le agolpara en la boca.

—A..., abajo...

—¿Dónde?

La víctima no quería hablar más, pero Itachi no permitió que le dejara a medias. Hundió los dedos en las heridas de las balas y el dolor le despertó de golpe.

—¡El uno! ¡El uno!

Después de la revelación, que no entendía, le dejó morir, para proseguir su camino de muerte y destrucción.

El silencio y la música clásica ambientaban un pasillo inacabable y circular. Por el leve olor a humedad, dedujo que se encontraba bajo tierra. Las paredes estaban pintadas en rojo chillón, y las luces eran muy claras. Cada puerta negra tenía un número dorado.

Había un total de diecisiete puertas y había empezado por la última.

Nagato estaría en la puerta número uno.

«I saw it with my own two eyes. So you can wipe of the grin, I know where you ́ve been. It ́s all been a pack of lies».

Itachi se detuvo frente al número uno. Tras aquella puerta, se reencontraría con Nagato, la mano derecha de Tyoma.

Ambos habían trabado amistad en la cárcel.

Pero entre ladrones de ley no existía la amistad, era todo mentira; solo importaba la ambición y el ansia de prosperar. E Itachi, que se había infiltrado para hacerse un sitio entre su organización, lo había experimentado de la peor manera.

El ladrón solo era fiel al billete y a la moneda; si debía venderse y traicionar a su compañero para escalar nuevas posiciones dentro de la Organización, lo haría sin ningún escrúpulo.

Como Nagato y Tyoma habían hecho con él.

No obstante, el demonio no desaparecía sin un buen exorcismo. Y a él lo habían herido, pero no lo habían matado.

Ahora regresaba por su propio pie, la vida lo había puesto otra vez en el camino del Drakon, y en su camino por llegar hasta él se encontraba con viejas caras conocidas. Y..., ¡sorpresa!, no tenía besos ni abrazos para ellos: estaba decidido a establecer su nueva ley.

Giró el pomo dorado de la puerta. Lo hizo con muchísima lentitud y cuidado, y, como una sombra invisible, se internó en la cabina.

Estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de luz blanca que alumbraba unos cuadernos con fotografías y descriptivas fichas de mujeres. Unas robustas manos, tan marcadas como las de él, giraron la nueva página de aquel catálogo de mujeres a la carta. La cabeza del hombre se inclinó para ver bien a la joven de la foto y después oteó al frente, hacia el cristal enorme que ocupaba todo lo ancho del cuarto y que daba a una sala central con una tarima redonda cubierta por una alfombra roja. A través de ella, pasaba una joven drogada, que se mecía, perdida y desorientada, en ropa interior.

Los diecisiete cuartos restantes con sus respectivas ventanas daban a la misma sala de exposición como si fuera un mero escaparate, a excepción de que los maniquís se movían y tenían nombres y apellidos.

—Señor Sarawi —dijo Nagato con su profunda voz, presionando uno de los botones rojos del teléfono centralita que ponía en contacto a todas las cabinas de la sala—. Esta preciosidad es muy parecida a la que usted compró en las Islas Vírgenes.

—Pero ¿esssss... virguen?

—Todas han sido inspeccionadas por nuestros médicos. Y todas son vírgenes. Puras, como usted las desea.

—Entonces... la quiero.

—Perfecto —repuso Nagato, sonriendo—. La número veinte ha sido adjudicada para la cabina once—anunció en voz alta para que nadie más pujara por ella.

Itachi dio un paso al frente y le colocó el cañón de la Kalashnikov en la nuca. El ruso levantó las manos de golpe y encogió el cuello.

—¿Es así como funciona, Nagato?

El tipo levantó sus ojos morados y vio el reflejo de Itachi en el cristal opaco. Sin embargo, no le veía el rostro, pues llevaba una capucha de color negro.

—¿Quién eres? Por Dios, no me mates...

Itachi sintió repulsión hacia él. Todos los mafiosos lloriqueaban cuando sabían que les iban a dar su merecido.

—El Demonio.

Nagato frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

De repente, la sala se iluminó y la voz de Kirnov anunció la aparición de una belleza entre las bellezas. Una dama elegante y única, de lengua afilada y carácter que necesitaba aleccionarse y someterse, pero un diamante en bruto al fin y al cabo. Una virgen de pelo largo y liso, de ojos de azulada.

Itachi atendió a la sala y le recorrieron las mil angustias cuando Ino apareció, con mirada

soñolienta y provocadora, justo en medio de aquel escenario. Sus caderas se meneaban y sus piernas esbeltas parecían interminables con aquellos zapatos de tacón negro improvisados que le habían prestado. Tenía un culo de infarto, y sabía que eso era justamente lo que pensaban el resto de los hombres que babeaban tras los cristales.

Sintió rabia al saber que su cuerpo era admirado por pujadores lascivos y millonarios que lo único que querrían era satisfacer sus depravados deseos. La utilizarían hasta la extenuación y después la abandonarían o la obligarían a trabajar para ellos. En el peor de los casos, moriría.

La droga se aseguraría de que el carácter rebelde y disciplinado de Ino no emergiera en ningún momento, para que se comportara como una niña obediente mientras su amo la magreaba.

Muchas luces de la central telefónica de Nagato se iluminaron. La agente llamaba la atención del sexo opuesto y era una realidad como un templo. Sin embargo, ella misma ignoraba su poder.

Nagato tragó saliva. Sudaba de un modo exagerado.

—Huelo tu miedo desde aquí. Sigues siendo un cagado, Nagato.

El mafioso no podía ver bien el reflejo de Itachi, solo veía sus brazos y manos tatuadas, pero no vislumbraba bien los diseños. No podía reconocerle.

—¿Te conozco?

—No. No tienes ni idea de quién soy. —Y era cierto, porque nunca descubrieron que era un agente infiltrado.

—Tu voz... Me suena de algo.

—¿Las cabinas están insonorizadas? —preguntó mirando el cubículo en el que se hallaban.

Nagato asintió, nervioso.

—Si me mientes, morirás de un modo terrible. —Le pegó el cañón a su nuca para que fuera consciente de que no iba de farol.

De repente, el móvil de Nagato empezó a sonar. Itachi lo sacó de su americana y se lo colocó sobre la mesa.

—Atiende a la llamada.

Nagato lo amarró con fuerza para descolgarlo, pero Itachi se le acercó al oído y le dijo:

—Conozco todas tus señales y jergas. Más vale que no reveles que estás en peligro o te despellejaré poco a poco. No hay nadie más aquí dentro que te pueda ayudar. Toda la gente de tu unidad de apoyo y de tu grupo de seguridad ha muerto. Ahora conecta el altavoz y responde con cuidado. Quiero escuchar con quién hablas.

Nagato asintió, temeroso por su propia vida, y contestó en ruso:

—Nagato.

—Esa chica —dijo la voz masculina al otro lado—. Se parece mucho a la que eligió el Drakon. Es la vybranny.

Itachi prestó atención a las palabras. El Drakon estaba en línea con la subasta y había reconocido a Ino.

—¿Es la misma? —preguntó Nagato, sorprendido.

—No está seguro... Pero es casi idéntica. ¿Quién la ha traído?

—Una de nuestras unidades de trabajo. Viene de Princeston St. La atrajo Deidara y la dejó Yegor.

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea y después anunció:

—De acuerdo... El Drakon la quiere. Pagó muchísimo por ella en las Islas Vírgenes y quiere asegurarse de que se trata de la misma persona. La quiere ver antes de que zarpen en su barco.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana por la tarde. En el Marriott Lon County Hall. Habitación 103. A las siete.

Nagato permaneció en silencio, y eso hizo que Itachi le empujara el cráneo con el cañón.

—Hecho —contestó apresuradamente.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea cortó la comunicación y volvió a dejar a Nagato a solas con Itachi y sus ansias de venganza.

—Vas a responderme algunas cosas —dijo Itachi—. Pero antes retira a esa chica de la puja. Nagato, con dedos temblorosos, conectó el botón del altavoz de la sala y pronunció las palabras mágicas.

—La número veintidós es una vibrannay. Queda definitivamente fuera de la subasta.

Las luces de la centralita se apagaron una a una.

—Diles que te la traigan —ordenó el mohicano.

—No hace falta que se lo diga. Si la quiere el Drakon, la traen a mi camerino de inmediato —contestó aflojándose el botón de la camisa roja que llevaba.

En la sala apareció un tipo delgado y rubio, de ojos castaños y pequeños y nariz aguileña, y sonrió a Ino de modo intrigante, para llevársela de allí.

Itachi sintió una gran ansiedad cuando dejó de tenerla controlada por la vista, pero sabía que la tendría ahí con él al cabo de un par de minutos. Minutos que se harían interminables para Nagato.

—Ha hablado de un barco... ¿Cuál es el barco del Drakon? ¿Cuándo zarparán?

—Mañana, cuando la seguridad londinense esté centrada en la inauguración del evento del Hyde Park —contestó siguiéndolo con los ojos claros.

—¿Cómo se llama su barco?

—No lo sé. No lo sé, lo juro. Tiene muchos y...

Itachi agarró la mano de Nagato, tomó su dedo índice y corazón y se los rompió al tirárselos completamente hacia atrás. El ruso gritó, preso del dolor y empezó a llorar desconsolado.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Digo la verdad! ¡Para, por favor! Te..., te diré lo que quieras... ¡Pero deja de hacerme daño!

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero el nombre del barco. —Le agarró la otra mano.

—Son varios... ¡Son varios los que lleva! ¡Es una jodida flota! ¡Créeme, por favor!

Itachi sonrió malvadamente y dijo:

—Habla. Te escucho.

—Mañana es un día especial y ha invitado a muchos compradores a pasar una noche con él y las vibranny en sus barcos, en compensación por las pérdidas que sufrieron en las Islas Vírgenes.

Así pues, los compradores de ahora eran los mismos clientes que compraban en línea y vía a las sumisas del torneo, pensó Itachi.

—El Drakon recibe dinero por esas compras. —No lo preguntaba. Lo afirmaba.

—Sí.

—Pero no va a recibir dinero de la compra de estas mujeres, porque la cuenta de ingresos está congelada por la seguridad norteamericana —recapituló.

—Lo sabe... Pero... —Nagato se agarraba la mano con fuerza para soportar el dolor de sus huesos rotos— no puede perder sus contactos ni sus relaciones. Por eso ofrece a estas chicas completamente gratis, o sus clientes se irán con otro pakhan de la competencia.

—Y mañana sirven a las chicas en la flota del Drakon.

—Sí. Después se las llevarán a sus respectivos países y allí harán con ellas lo que quieran.

—Entendido. —Itachi sacó una jeringa de su riñonera y clavó la aguja en el cuello de Nagato.

—¡Hijo de puta! —clamó el ruso llevándose la mano al cuello. Intentó darse la vuelta, pero, al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, boca abajo.

Itachi le dio la vuelta con el pie y pisó su pecho para mantenerlo en el sitio.

—Mírame bien, Nagato. —Itachi se descubrió el rostro.

El ruso entrecerró los ojos y después los abrió con asombro.

—¿Sigues vivo? ¿Demon?

—El mismo.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste después de que nosotros saliéramos? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Itachi se encogió de hombros. Se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cinturón y sacó una navaja.

—Simplemente... otro pakhan de la competencia, como tú dices, me acogió. Trabajé para él y tuve su protección.

Nagato estaba aturdido y perdía movilidad.

—A una amiga mía le encantan estas cosas —explicó Itachi alzando la minijeringuilla y observándola con curiosidad—. Y a mí me están empezando a gustar. Te he inyectado un paralizante. No podrás hablar, pero verás y escucharás todo lo que te haga.

—No... ¡Entiéndeme! Debí hacerlo... De..., debía hacerlo...

—¿Se te traba la lengua, Nagato? Sí, claro —dijo Itachi con sorna—. Debiste hacerlo porque era el modo en que te ganabas el favor de Tyoma y el Drakon, ¿verdad? No importaba que fuéramos amigos.

—Itachi se asombró de la verdad. Él había considerado tanto a Tyoma como a Nagato una especie de amigos dentro del gulag. ¿Hasta qué punto había perdido el oremus en su trabajo? ¿Ino tendría razón?—. Te salvé el culo más de una vez cuando te pillaban con las pelotas de tenis que nos lanzaban desde los patios y que estaban llenas de cocaína. Te encubrí cuando mataste al guardia de seguridad novato que pensaba que iba a limpiar la cárcel de corruptos como tú. Pero no importaba nada, solo escalar posiciones.

—El código... lo violaste...

—El código —gruñó a un centímetro de su cara, arrodillándose en el suelo— es una mierda. ¡Una falacia sectaria! ¡Nunca importó!

—¿Qué... vas a hacer, Demon?

Iba a hacer todo lo que tenía pensado hacerle desde que decidió que lo encontraría solo para matarle.

Le desabotonó la camisa y le dejó la piel del torso al desnudo.

—Soy un experto tatuador, ¿sabes? —Alzó el cuchillo y esperó a que Nagato dejara de parpadear, víctima completa del paralizante—. No te preocupes —dijo, y le clavó el puñal en el corazón—. Seré muy rápido.


	12. Chapter 12

—¡Hija de la gran puta! —gritó Kirnov, llevándose la mano al arañazo en la mejilla que le había hecho Ino.

La agente iba drogada hasta las cejas, pero se resistía a desfallecer. Rehusaba la idea de que ese tipo la violara en un club de mala muerte, cuando ella había salido airosa de otras situaciones más comprometidas. Pero la droga la debilitaba.

Se sentía extraña, caliente y totalmente descontrolada.

Veía algo borroso y todo parecía un sueño confuso de luces y sombras.

¿Dónde habían ido a parar las demás chicas a las que estaban subastando? ¿Qué habrían hecho con ellas? De repente, sintió unas horribles e incontenibles ganas de llorar.

Lloraba porque sabía que sus extremidades se relajaban y dejaban de luchar.

Lloraba porque se sentía vacía y deseaba que alguien la llenara, y se odió a sí misma por sentir aquella necesidad humillante en un momento como aquel.

Kirnov la cogió del pelo negro y la empujó contra la camilla en la que, momentos antes, el supuesto doctor con guantes de goma blanca le había metido un dedo para saber si continuaba virgen.

A las vírgenes las mostraban en la criba.

A las que no eran vírgenes las pondrían a trabajar allí mismo. Como si fueran meros cromos con los que se pudiera coleccionar.

Kirnov le bajó las braguitas con rabia, y le arañó la pierna con el diamante que tenía en uno de sus dedos. Sostuvo su cabeza con una mano.

Ino escuchó como el tipo se bajaba los pantalones y le abría los globos de las nalgas.

—Eres del Drakon. Pero incluso el caviar también puede ser para los pobres, ¿eh, guapa? Ahora —le dijo pasando su sucio dedo por el agujerodel ano— voy a follarte el culo.

Ino levantó la mano y le agarró del pelo con fuerza.

—¡No! —gritó ella.

Pero Kirnov le golpeó a la altura del hígado, entre las costillas, y eso dejó a la joven sin respiración.

—Ya lo creo que sí —gruñó Kirnov en su oído, mordiéndole duramente—. Ya verás cómo te duele, zorra. Voy a meter...

¡Zas!

Kirnov salió despedido hacia atrás e Ino dejó de sentir su contacto. Eso hizo que se deslizara por la camilla, todavía sin aire y dolorida por el puñetazo, y cayera desmadejada como una muñeca de trapo al suelo.

Abrió los ojos solo para ver a su héroe. A su salvador.

Itachi estaba pateando a Kirnov en el suelo, como si fuera una pelota de fútbol. Después, lo agarró por la camiseta y buscó una tira de goma como la que utilizaban para drogar a las jóvenes y buscarles las venas.

Cuando la localizó, le ató las manos a la espalda y lo subió a la camilla, atándole los tobillos a cada pata y manteniendo sus piernas abiertas. Aquella consulta médica improvisada debería de tener aparatos hidrófugos para preparar a las jóvenes para todo tipo de prácticas sexuales, y Itachi encontró lo que buscaba.

Encontró la bombona llena de agua y el tubo de goma de tres centímetros de grosor: un kit de lavativas.

Le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

—Se te ha bajado el empalme, campeón —gruñó Itachi completamente ido por la rabia y la impotencia de haber visto a Ino tan sometida. Le metió un par de rollos de vendaje en la boca, para que sus gritos no se escucharan. Cogió el extremo del tubo de goma y se lo introdujo en el ano, colando un centímetro tras otro hasta que estuvo bien dentro—. A ver si el agua purga tus pecados, cabrón.

Enganchó el tubo a su cuerpo con esparadrapo para que no lo extrajera con el movimiento involuntario de los músculos internos y después abrió el agua.

Kirnov moriría. Le reventaría el estómago.

Itachi no encontraba muerte más dolorosa para un tipo que había estado a un segundo de violar a la bruja.

La bruja y el demonio eran un equipo. Y si le hacían daño a uno, se lo hacían al otro.

El ruso se dio la vuelta y fijó sus ojos asustados en Ino, que estaba doblada como un ovillo y se sostenía el estómago, sin dejar de mirarle.

Itachi caminó apresuradamente hacia ella y la levantó en brazos para colocarla sobre la camilla.

Encontró su ropa mal doblada sobre una silla empotrada en la pared. Le colocó la camiseta de tirantes por encima y después intentó meterle los pantalones, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había un hilo de sangre en el interior del muslo de Ino.

Itachi palideció y sus ojos enrojecieron.

Volvía a pasar. Volvía a recordar. Volvía a verlo todo, secuencia tras secuencia... Pero, sumado a ese duro recuerdo, se le añadían nuevas sensaciones. Extrañas e indescriptibles para él.

Lo que sucedió dos años atrás le dolió como compañero.

Lo que le había pasado a Ino le dolía como hombre, como persona. Sus sentimientos se mezclaban con instintos posesivos, y su rabia era la del hombre que había sido herido por lo que le habían hecho a la persona que deseaba.

Kirnov había tocado a Ino, que, para su sorpresa, era virgen. Y solo el demonio podía tocar a la bruja. Nadie más. Solo él.

Posesión. Dominio. Salvajismo respecto a ella. Todo le azotaba la cara y el corazón para dejarlo inmóvil, dispuesto a volar aquel lugar por los aires. Dispuesto a acabar él mismo aquella misión y resguardar a Ino en algún refugio donde solo él pudiera tocarla. Donde nadie le hiciera más daño.

Ino lo tomó de las mejillas y le obligó a mirarla.

—No me ha hecho nada.

—Tu sangre...

—No. No es lo que tú crees. Me ha cortado con su anillo... —explicó fascinada por la expresión de su rostro. ¿Qué era lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos bermellones?—. ¿Itachi? Eh, Itachi, ¿me oyes?—Ino necesitaba hacer desaparecer la mirada atormentada de aquel rostro tan atractivo y exótico.

Se subió los pantalones ella misma.

—¡Te ha tocado! —gritó como un hombre que se resistía a aceptar una realidad.

—¡No! Ne, ne... —susurró Ino mirando a su alrededor y colocándose los zapatos de tacón—.Estoy bien. Solo... Solo estoy mareada... No me ha hecho nada porque tú has llegado a tiempo. Me has salvado... —Renqueante, caminó de nuevo hacia él y le acarició la mejilla con dedos temblorosos y calientes—. Sácame de aquí, por favor... Busca una salida y sácanos de este agujero. Yo no... No puedo mantenerme en pie... La droga me deja fuera de juego —añadió, agarrándose a sus hombros.

Itachi apretó la mandíbula y la cargó en brazos, arropándola con su cuerpo, dándole el calor que a ambos le faltaba. El ruso cargó con ella para salir de la sala, y, justo cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el marco de la puerta, alguien le disparó por la espalda y le dio en todo el hombro derecho.

Ino llevó su mano a la parte trasera del pantalón de Itachi y tomó entre sus dedos la Kalashnikov que el mohicano había dejado ahí mientras pateaba a Kirnov. Levantó el arma, apuntó al hombre que la había inspeccionado, y que tenía pinta de médico, y le disparó en la frente.

El tipo murió en el acto.

Itachi se aguantó en el marco de la puerta, e Ino soltó el arma para taponar la herida.

—¡Mierda! —La joven apretó la herida con fuerza por delante y por atrás—. Dios, Itachi...

¿Puedes continuar?

—Sí, sí...

—Eso espero, ruso. Tienes que sacarnos de aquí a los dos, vivitos y coleando, ¿de acuerdo?

Itachi levantó el labio en una sonrisa ladina y la miró de soslayo.

—Buena puntería, superagente.

—Soy buena, nene. —Ella le guiñó el ojo, instándole a que continuara—. Vámonos.

Itachi asintió y la obedeció. Pegándola más a su cuerpo, subió las escaleras y buscó una salida de emergencia que les sacara a la calle.

La encontró. Salieron a un patio exterior en el que solo había dos pastores alemanes, atados con cadenas. Les ladraron, pero eso no evitó que los dos agentes salieran a toda prisa y abrieran la verja del patio interior.

Estaban al otro lado de la calle, así que Itachi aceleró el paso y corrió hasta dar la vuelta a la manzana y llegar hasta su moto.

Se subieron en ella.

Ino rodeó su cintura con fuerza y pegó el torso a la espalda del chico.

Itachi arrancó la Ninja y salieron del Soho derrapando por las esquinas.

Buscarían un lugar para pasar la noche y curarse las heridas.

 _THE GORING_

Ino estaba decidida a sacar partido de la tarjeta en la que habían ingresado los quinientos mil dólares del torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Itachi estaba herido y no podían ir a ningún hostal de mala muerte a compartir literas con otra gente. Por eso necesitaban discreción.

La discreción que otorgaba la buena educación inglesa.

Irían a un lugar en el que, pagando, podías entrar sin dar explicaciones. Se llamaba The Goring, y estaba muy cerca de Buckingham Palace.

Antes de viajar a Londres, Saku le había dado una lista de lugares que debía visitar. Ino dudaba de que viera uno siquiera, si estaba en medio de una misión como aquella, pero se le presentaba la oportunidad de hospedarse en el hotel donde Kate Middleton pasó su noche de bodas y, la verdad, no le daba la gana de perdérselo.

Antes de ir a la recepción, habían comprado un maletín de primeros auxilios y una bolsa de viaje negra en la que poder meter varias prendas nuevas de ropa que compraron en las tiendas nocturnas londinenses. Itachi se cubrió con una sudadera negra de manga larga para que nadie viera su herida, y tomó a Ino de la mano cuando bajaron de la moto. Sacó sus respectivas bolsas con todas sus armas y dispositivos del interior del asiento, y se colgó las dos en su hombro sano.

El botones de la entrada los saludó educadamente, y los dos se internaron disimulando el dolor y el colocón lo mejor que sabían.

Ino dio su tarjeta y su identificación. Pagaron por adelantado y se dirigieron al ascensor que los llevaría a una de las sesenta y nueve suites del hotel.

En silencio, en el ascensor, uno en frente del otro, se dirigían al Deluxe King. El botones los guiaba a su habitación, concentrado en mirar cómo se encendían los indicadores de los pisos que iban pasando. El chico era ajeno al olor a sangre y al estrés que sufrían los dos agentes.

La sangre empezaba a asomar por la manga larga de Itachi, e Ino entrelazó los dedos con los de él y le obligó a meterle la mano en el interior de su bolsillo delantero.

Ni un gesto de dolor cruzaba el rostro del ruso. Era de piedra. O, al menos, lo parecía.

Aunque Ino ya se había dado cuenta de que no era tan duro e indiferente como él creía.

Al llegar a la habitación, ella le dio al botones unas cuantas libras como propina, solo por guiarlos, como si ellos solos no hubieran sabido encontrar su suite.

Después de un escueto «gracias», el botones los dejó.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Itachi cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella. Cerrando los ojos. Ni siquiera miró la lujosa decoración, ni el caro tapizado de las sillas ni la preciosa moqueta clara ni tampoco los muebles y las lámparas de estilo inglés.

Simplemente, cerró los ojos y cedió.

Fue entonces cuando se permitió relajarse. Y con la relajación llegaron los sudores fríos, el destemple y también los pinchazos de dolor.

Ino se descalzó y lo llevó de la mano hasta el baño; un híbrido de mármol negro y láminas de madera en color pistacho. Tenía una amplia cabina de ducha y una preciosa bañera antigua de color negro, con las patas plateadas que simulaban garras de animales.

Las toallas, todas blancas, acabarían desdobladas y manchadas de sangre. Un precioso centro con tulipanes blancos reposaba sobre el mueble del baño. El suelo de cerámica negro y lustroso solo se empañaba por las leves gotas escarlatas que caían desde las puntas de los dedos de Itachi.

La chica se quitó los pantalones delante de él, sin una muestra de vergüenza. Le bajó la cremallera de la sudadera y se la retiró con cuidado. Después lo liberó de la camiseta y le desabrochó el botón del pantalón. Le bajó la prenda por las caderas hasta llegar a los musculosos muslos.

Itachi, sin dejar de mirarla, pateó el pantalón y se lo quitó de los pies.

Ella abrió la puerta de la cabina y dejó que corriera el agua hasta que se calentara.

—¿Prefieres la tina? —preguntó mirando la bañera—. La puedo llenar si quieres...

—No. —Itachi la empujó adentro y cerró la puerta de la cabina tras él. El agua los empapó a los dos poco a poco.

Se sentía cansado y emocionalmente derrotado. Que Ino hubiera estado a punto de ser cruelmente violada había reabierto todas sus heridas. Y no sabía cómo hacerle frente.

Jamás había padecido tantas emociones juntas, y estaba descubriendo que era un inepto para encararlas.

En cambio, Ino actuaba con precisión y dulzura. Ahora lo estaba enjabonando, limpiándole la sangre y mojándole la herida, tanto el agujero de entrada como el de salida de la bala, con agua muy fría.

—¿Has encontrado a Nagato? —preguntó de modo profesional.

—Sí.

No dijo más al respecto. A Ino no le hizo más para entender que lo había matado. Igual que había matado al grupo de seguridad y de apoyo que tenía Nagato tras él.

—¿Has descubierto algo más? —preguntó, evitando mirar la sangre que teñía el suelo de la ducha.

Itachi afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—¿Te han dado un balazo en la lengua? —preguntó de repente.

—No, joder.

—Entonces, habla conmigo —protestó Ino—. No tiene sentido que no me cuentes las cosas cuando estoy metida hasta la cabeza en este desacato total a mis superiores y a mi organización. Me podrían echar del cuerpo, ¿lo sabes?

—No te echarán cuando les des los nombres y apellidos de todos los implicados.

—No tenemos los nombres de la cúpula del Drakon.

—Mañana los tendremos. Confía en mí.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —dijo incrédula por saber cuál era su pecado—. Que confío. Confío en ti por razones que ni yo misma entiendo —añadió irritada.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada imperturbable y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Mañana el Drakon te espera, Ino. Te ha reconocido.

—El Drakon no es tonto. Es mucha casualidad reencontrarme. Sabrá que alguien...

—No está seguro de que seas tú. Quiere comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?

—Te llevaré hasta él. No cuentan conmigo. Mañana tiene pensado utilizar una flota para movilizar a todos sus clientes y regalarles a unas cuantas mujeres por haber perdido dinero en las islas vírgenes.

Ino tragó saliva y asintió.

—Y él... me quiere a mí.

—Sí.

La chica se quedó callada y sacó a Itachi de la ducha. Lo secó como buenamente pudo y después lo sentó en una silla. Abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y extrajo esparadrapo, aguja e hilo.

—¿Sabes coser? —preguntó él de golpe.

Ino lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Y cocinar, señor —contestó mientras le daba las primeras puntadas al agujero de la espalda.

—Tienes las pupilas dilatadas.

—Bueno, es el shock, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—O es el popper, que te excita de un modo que no puedes controlar.

Ino pasó a la herida de delante y le cosió con rapidez, pero no contestó a su suposición.

Después se dio la vuelta para no seguir viendo toda aquella piel tersa y tatuada, con heridas de guerra. En su muslo derecho tenía otro alambre que le rodeaba el cuádriceps y le subía por la cadera.

Ino no iba a hacerle más preguntas que él no iba a contestar, pero se moría de ganas de saber cuántos años había pasado entre rejas. Cada espina del alambre era un año. Así que, teniendo en cuenta el que le rodeaba el bíceps, con dos espinas, y el del muslo, con otras dos, Itachi había pasado cuatro años entre rejas. Infiltrado.

¿Cuánto podía llegar a atormentar al alma una estancia tan larga en un gulag?

—Cuatro años, Ino. Pasé cuatro años en la cárcel —le explicó él sin esperar ninguna pregunta—Entré en el gulag por robo a mano armada. —Le señaló el gato negro que reposaba en su antebrazo derecho, el que simbolizaba que era un ladrón que trabajaba solo—. Allí, maté para sobrevivir —le enseñó las calaveras en los dorsos de sus dedos; una calavera por cada muerto—, y también para entrar en la bratva con Tyoma. Tenía que cumplir los cuatro años, así que me forjé una vida y una personalidad en las celdas. Vendí droga como ellos, consumí y me convertí en un especialista; en un negociador. El que me desafiaba lo pagaba caro —aseguró pasándose los dedos por la cresta húmeda y medio levantada—. Pero, a los dos años de estar ahí, Tyoma e Nagato salieron y me jodieron. Me echaron de la bratva.

—¿Qué te hicieron?

—Lo que me hicieron ya no importa. No sé cuándo la misión de Amos y los Reinos Olvidados dejó de ser un caso institucional para convertirse en uno personal. Bueno —rectificó haciendo una leve muesca de dolor—, sí lo sé. Pero lo único que cuenta es que ya no los puedo perdonar. Y no descansaré hasta que acabe con ellos. Lo demás ya no importa.

—Sí que importa, Itachi. Puedo morir por algo que no sé. Sí que importa... —aseguró Ino, cansada de las mismas respuestas.

—Mis tatuajes hablan de lo que me pasó. Ahí está todo lo que necesitas saber. Solo tienes que ver para mirar.

—Conozco el simbolismo de los tatuajes —repuso ella, disgustada—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te cuesta tanto hablar de ellos. Pero no importa. —Se dio la vuelta y se quitó la camiseta para quedar en braguitas y en sostén frente a él—. Tienes calaveras, cruces invertidas, estrellas, y un tribal en el hombro que me recuerda a un tatuaje hawaiano... Pero nada de lo que veo me habla de tu pecado.

Itachi miró hacia otro lado.

—Yo ya no puedo decirte más. Solo te aseguro que estoy de tu parte y que no permitiré que nadie te lastime de nuevo. Estamos juntos en esto. Y la misión es la misma para los dos: acabar con la principal bratva de trata de mi país.

—Sí, Itachi. La misión es la misma. Pero los métodos han cambiado para mí. Estoy matando para conseguir mis objetivos, y, no solo eso, no estoy informando a mis superiores sobre mis avances. Simplemente, no sé lo que hago. Pero, sea lo que sea, lo estoy haciendo por ti. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Y eso es lo peor: que hago las cosas por un tío que no se molesta en explicarme por qué las hago.

—¿Tú no querías ser como María L. Ricci? —replicó él—. Ella tampoco se preguntaba demasiado por qué hacía las cosas que hacía. Solo se centraba en intentar hacer el bien a su manera. Y créeme que anular a los traficantes de personas, se mire por donde se mire, se anule como se anule, es algo bueno para todos. Eres... Eres una compañera excelente, Ino —dijo él con sinceridad—. La mejor que puedo tener. Aunque, seas también la peor opción para mí. —Se levantó de la silla y quedó en calzoncillos, ante ella, con sus tatuajes, sus cicatrices y sus puntos en la piel.

—¿Y ahora de qué hablas? —Ino se iba a quitar el sostén delante de él, sin importarle si le provocaba algo o no, porque, lo cierto era que Itachi le había dicho por activa y por pasiva que no iba a suceder nada más entre ellos. Así que, ¿qué más daba si se desnudaba?

—Hablo, joder... —Itachi se relamió los labios y la observó sin vergüenza alguna—. Hablo, Ino, de que, como te quites eso delante de mí, no voy a poder evitar ponerte las manos encima.

Ella detuvo los dedos que hurgaban en el broche delantero de su sujetador. Levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que oyes. Puedo ignorarte dos veces, pero la tercera será muy difícil. —Aquella mujer le licuaba el sentido común y echaba por tierra todas sus reservas—. Estás tan excitada que veo tu humedad entre las piernas. Es la droga, y vas a necesitar que alguien te baje el calentón o podrías sufrir una shock debido a una sobredosis. Y te juro que nadie va a tocarte otra vez para calmarte.

Él se aproximaba a ella con agresividad.

—¡Ese hijo de puta no me tocó para calmarme! ¡Me quería violar! —exclamó ella dando dos pasos hacia atrás para guardar las distancias con el ruso.

—Lo sé, Ino —aseguró con gesto arrepentido.

—¡Y me hizo daño! —protestó ella. Sí que le había hecho daño. Había intentado forzarla por atrás, y la había irritado—. Y lo peor es que..., es que... ¡mi cuerpo iba a permitir que me lo hiciera! ¡Porque lo deseaba! ¡Pero no lo deseaba a él! —gritó, confundida y avergonzada por haber tenido esa reacción—. ¡No deseaba aquello! ¡Pero la droga...!

Itachi la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta abrazarla con fuerza. Ino hundió el rostro en su pecho y se derrumbó sobre él, sorprendida por la actitud de ambos.

—¡Es horrible! ¡Podría haber dejado que cualquiera me follara! ¡Incluso ahora! ¡Estoy tan caliente que necesito...!

—Chis, Ino... —Itachi le acarició el pelo con dulzura. Hacía tiempo que no tocaba así a ninguna mujer. Muchísimo tiempo. Lo había hecho con Izumi, cuando estaba sobrepasada por la situación y el miedo había podido con ella. Cuando la extorsión la obligó a delatarlo a sus espaldas. Pero la había tocado sin deseo, solo con compasión. Y a Ino, ahora que la tenía entre los brazos, no la compadecía. La admiraba, la respetaba y la deseaba como un poseso—. Tranquilízate, por favor...

—¡Y no me quito la sensación de encima!

—Lo sé, vedma. Lo sé. —Apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y sonrió indulgente—. Pero yo voy a quitártela.

—¡Y lo peor es que el único hombre que quiero que me toque y que me folle eres tú! ¡Y es humillante saber que no quieres nada de eso conmigo!

Itachi la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirase.

—Te equivocas. Sí que lo deseo.

—¡Mentira!

—Ah, no. —Sonrió malignamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Pero me dijiste que...

—Al diablo con lo que dije. Al diablo con las consecuencias. Y al Demonio..., joder, ¡al Demonio lo que es del Demonio!

Itachi la besó poseído y sobrepasado por todas las emociones.

Tal vez se equivocara al ceder a la necesidad que tenía de esa mujer, pero se había equivocado tantas veces haciendo cosas que no quería hacer que ¿qué más daba si se equivocaba cediendo a aquello que deseaba y que le enloquecía?

* * *

Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero les gusten los capítulos. Hasta la proxima.


	13. Chapter 13

Holaaaaa! Aquí estan los capítulos del día de hoy y el taaaaaan esperado Lemon (; espero les guste!

* * *

-¡Itachi!

Ino no sabía de dónde venían tantas manos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo la tocaban las del ruso. Se suponía que tenía dos, como todos los seres humanos. Pero la verdad era que sus dedos exigentes hurgaban por todas partes con una intensidad y una velocidad que hacían pensar que tenía ocho brazos, como los pulpos.

Ella le rodeó el cuello y se colgó de él cuando le metió la lengua en el interior de la boca para, de un modo vehemente, acariciarla con la suya, rozarse y frotarse como si quisieran crear fuego con la fricción.

Itachi tenía un sabor tan excitante, sabía tanto a su caramelo que a ella le apetecía comérselo entero.

Él la alzó por las nalgas y la obligó a que le rodeara las caderas.

Solo los separaban sus prendas íntimas del contacto directo de sexo con sexo, pero se frotaban como si ya estuvieran el uno dentro del otro.

Itachi la sacó del baño a trompicones y la llevó a la habitación, en la que una inmensa cama King, con el cabezal de roble, cubierta con una colcha con estampados dorados y naranjas, los esperaba para que la estrenaran. A través de la ventana se veía el precioso jardín que rodeaba el hotel por la parte trasera y las copas de los árboles que poblaban las parcelas.

Parecía irreal que después de salir del turbulento Soho, envueltos en un círculo de abuso y prostitución, pudieran tener aquel paréntesis en una suite de lujo como aquella.

Sin embargo, para Itachi, que no se fijaba en los detalles elegantes ni en lo cara que podía resultar la estancia allí, había algo aún más sorprendente que los excelentes tapizados y toda la clase del edificio.

Ino era virgen. ¿Cómo era posible?

La estampó en la pared veneciana que había junto a la ventana, y una lámpara de pie cayó al suelo, sobre la moqueta.

Ino se agarró a la cortina dorada oscura que cubría el ventanal blanco. Itachi movía las caderas hacia delante y presionaba la intimidad abierta de Ino.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó él como si le faltara el aire. Pasó la lengua por su cuello y la mordió ligeramente.

—¿El qué? —gimió rendida a las sensaciones.

—Que seas virgen, Ino. Que una mujer de treinta años, atractiva y bonita como tú, no se haya acostado con ningún hombre.

Ino le agarró de la cresta y tiró de ella de modo dominante.

—Ahora no vamos a hablar de esto, ¿verdad? Quiero que me quites la virginidad. Y después quiero que me folles como tú sabes...

No quería charlas. Estaba a punto de entregarse a alguien que realmente le gustaba y le quitaba horas de sueño desde que lo conoció. ¿Por qué?, preguntaba Itachi. Sencillo. Porque para Ino era, o él, o nadie. Lo había esperado demasiado tiempo y en cuanto su cuerpo reconoció que era un hombre de bandera, dominante, un macho, un zar ruso que escondía más de lo que enseñaba, tal y como ella quería, sus instintos no lo pudieron negar más.

Lo exigían.

Exigían a Itachi entre sus piernas.

—¿Como yo sé? ¿Y cómo follo, Ino?

Ella le agarró la barbilla y le dio un beso húmedo en los labios.

—Follas como luchas. Como un bestia. Como un salvaje que sabe que tiene entrada libre en los clubes más selectos del Infierno. Pues bien, Itachi: seré virgen, pero no mojigata. Y te aseguro que te doy entrada libre en mi infierno. Pero tendrás que hacerte con él.

Itachi parpadeó una vez y, cuando reconoció en aquellas palabras su abierto desafío, la competición que él deseaba encontrar, el ganarse el trofeo, ya no pudo echar marcha atrás. Iba a por todas.

Iba a por ella.

La echó sobre la cama. No le bajó las braguitas: se las arrancó, tal y como ella esperaba.

Totalmente desnuda, Itachi la cogió por los muslos y la acercó a su paquete. La cama era lo suficientemente alta como para tener la altura perfecta para la penetración y las embestidas al hacer el amor.

Pero lo que él hizo, lo que aquel gigante con cresta y dibujos en el cuerpo hizo con ella, no tenía nada que ver con hacer el amor.

Cuando le abrió las piernas de par en par y apoyó los muslos en sus hombros, no hablaba de hacer el amor al uso; cuando colocó sus manazas bajo la parte inferior de su espalda y arqueó su cuerpo hacia él, como si la obligara a entregárselo, no era sexo a lo clásico; y cuando le introdujo la lengua profundamente en su intimidad y comenzó a rotarla y a succionarla hasta volverla loca por la estimulación, tampoco era copulación.

Itachi no conocía el misionero. Pero para él, Ino era la misión. La misión más importante en aquel momento. Y por eso, con ella, de repente, le apetecía ser quien era en realidad; al menos, en la cama.

Aquella parte de él sí que podía mostrársela. Con aquella mujer sí que no se avergonzaría de expresar todo lo que le apetecía hacer con su cuerpo, y lo mejor era que ella estaba ahí porque lo deseaba.

Por eso la saboreó y la saboreó, obligándola a aceptar su deseo y a suplicar más y más estocadas de su lengua. Por eso, cuando se corrió, siguió lamiéndola, a pesar de sus quejas de placer-dolor, y la excitó de nuevo hasta que pudiera correrse por segunda vez.

—¡No lo aguanto! —gritó ella sin poder cerrar sus muslos.

—Sí lo vas a aguantar —le ordenó él sorbiendo toda su excitación y mordiendo el camaleón tatuado que tenía en el interior del muslo, como su hermana Saku, pero el suyo era diferente. Tenía una cresta roja en la cabeza. ¿Sería una casualidad? Tal vez las brujas como Ino sabían quién iba a poseerla, y por eso tenía ese tatuaje de camaleón con cresta pegado casi a la zona de su sexo—. Lo vas a aguantar porque lo que viene ahora es lo mejor, y te estoy preparando para eso.

—¡No necesito tanta preparación! —protestó ella temblando, encogiendo y expandiendo el vientre.

Siguiendo sus convulsiones.

—La necesitas porque yo no voy a poseerte como los demás, Ino. —De repente, le introdujo un dedo y, a continuación, otro más. Los removió y la dilató ligeramente para la intrusión mucho más gruesa de su verga. Podía tocar el himen con la punta del dedo corazón—. Qué cachondo me pones...—Empujó un poco la telita de carne que rompería de una estocada.

—¡Argh!

—Me has elegido a mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Sabes cómo soy y lo que soy.

—Sí. Creo...

Él levantó una ceja, sorprendido por la matización.

—Te llevaré hasta el límite y tal vez hasta lo cruce. —La lamió de arriba abajo—. Hace mucho que deseo hacer esto contigo.

—No hace tanto que nos conocemos —bromeó ella.

—Suficiente, Ino. Suficiente para mí... —gruñó lamiéndole el clítoris al mismo tiempo que la penetraba con los dedos—. Ahora ya no te puedes escapar.

—No me voy a escapar. Pero házmelo ya, Itachi, no aguanto más...

—Tú no das órdenes aquí, ¿recuerdas?... —Itachi deslizó las manos sobre sus nalgas desnudas y duras y las amasó como si fueran la masa de una pizza—. Las obedeces. —Sus ojos rojizos destellaron con malicia y lujuria.

—Maldito seas...

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme escogido? —preguntó con sus labios todavía pegados a su sexo. Sacó los dedos, le introdujo la lengua de nuevo y volvió a encenderla.

—No. Dios, Itachi... —Cerró los ojos y gimió—. Creo que me voy a correr otra vez...

—Perfecto. Córrete. Mójate para mí.

Itachi se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y dejó el cuerpo laxo de Ino sobre la cama. La droga haría que cada vez deseara más y más. Ino no sabría cómo hacerla parar, cómo detener el efecto de sus lenguas de fuego, pero Itachi tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba para apagar la olla de presión en la que se habían convertido sus pechos, su vientre y su sexo.

La agente tenía las piernas abiertas y el centro de su cuerpo palpitante, húmedo y brillante.

Hinchado y rosado, y le obedecía. Se mojaba para él.

—No tengo condones —murmuró Itachi con la esperanza de que aquello no fuera ningún impedimento—. ¿Es un problema? Estoy limpio y sano. Me hice las últimas pruebas para el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y dijo:

—Tomo la píldora. Me hago análisis mensuales y estoy muy sana.

—Lo que estás es muy buena... —dijo él acariciando su cintura y sus caderas—. Agárrate a algo, Ino. —Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se acarició él mismo de arriba abajo.

Ino echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarró los pechos.

—¿Esto sirve? —preguntó con tono caliente.

Itachi sonrió y le abrió las piernas. Después apoyó la parte trasera de sus rodillas en sus antebrazos y le alzó las piernas.

Ino tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente.

—Trátame bien, ¿eh, mohicano?

Él sintió que algo en el pecho estallaba. Se inclinó sobre Ino y juntó su frente a la de ella.

Entonces guio su erección a su entrada y comenzó a introducirla lentamente. Ino podía ser virgen, pero estaba dilatada y tenía ganas de aquello tanto como él.

Le introdujo primero la ancha cabeza, después centímetro a centímetro desapareció en su interior su grueso tallo venoso y oscuro. Ella se relamió los labios y frunció el ceño en un gesto de incomodidad y dolor.

Itachi llegó hasta el himen y sonrió.

—¿Quieres que sea yo?

—Sí.

Ino no lo dudó ni un instante y la respuesta cautivó al ruso en el que nadie confiaba. Solo la superagente creía en él en todos los aspectos, y se sentía tan agradecido que tenía incluso ganas de llorar.

Itachi empujó con fuerza y desgarró el himen. Después, de la misma potencia, se introdujo por completo, hasta la empuñadura, en el interior de la mujer que, con los ojos abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, lo había detenido por los hombros hasta clavarle las uñas en la piel.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido de triunfo y se dejó caer sobre ella, disfrutando de sus espasmos.

—Por el amor de Dios... —susurró una impresionada Ino sobre su hombro—. Me estoy corriendo...

—Lo noto.

Y vaya si lo notaba. La matriz de Ino se contraía y lo estrujaba con una intensidad abrumadora.

—Joder, Ino... —Itachi se incorporó, la tomó del pelo para anclarla en un lugar fijo en la cama y, sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a moverse en su interior.

Sin compasión. Sin ningún tipo de consideración. Les daba a los dos lo que querían en ese momento.

—¿Te gusta? —le gruñó él al oído.

Ino se abrazó a su ancha espalda y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

Itachi tomó aquella señal para hacerlo con más fuerza, para sumergirse en ella con profundidad y certeza, sin dudas.

Ino lo aceptaba y se abría para él. Le apretaba, era estrecha y, a la vez, se esforzaba por dilatarse y por dejarle entrar hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Los golpes de la carne contra la carne, de la humedad contra la humedad, llenaron la habitación con su ritmo constante y despiadado.

—¿Te duele?

Ella asintió y se encogió de hombros, perdida en el dolor-placer que la lanzaría a la nada.

—Pero no pares, me encanta...

Itachi le soltó una parte del pelo para dirigir su mano al clítoris hinchado y duro de la agente. Sin embargo, ella le cogió de la muñeca para detenerlo.

—No. No me toques...

—Así sentirás más placer...

—Llevo corriéndome por ahí toda la vida —explicó ella—. Haz que me corra por dentro. —Acercó su cabeza a la de ella y lo besó.

Itachi se quedó de piedra ante la honestidad y la franqueza de Ino. Pero no podía ser de otro modo. Era la mujer más segura de sí misma, sincera y directa que había conocido jamás. En el sexo, sería igual que en la vida.

Iría de cara, sin subterfugios, sin máscaras.

Y frente al derroche de transparencia, Itachi se sintió sucio. Sucio porque no le había dicho la verdad.

Por eso respondió al beso con desesperación, como si fuera una boya a la que amarrarse en un mar de turbulencias y mareas altas.

Mientras le hacía el amor de un modo demasiado duro e intenso para su primera vez, tuvo un sentimiento de rechazo hacia él mismo por no haberle explicado a esa superagente con ojos de bruja y rasgos felinos cuál era la verdad.

Tal vez, pensó mientras le sostenía las manos por encima de la cabeza y empezaba a moverse a un ritmo duro y conciso, pudiera absorber para él mismo parte de esa luminosidad diáfana que transmitían los ojos de su vedma y así poder limpiar sus pecados y todas las manchas de su espíritu.

Tal vez, Ino podría exprimir de él parte del sentimiento de culpa y fracaso que acarreaba desde hacía dos interminables años...

Ella le besó los tatuajes de los hombros y pasó su lengua por su cuello con desidia, completamente en sus manos.

Gemía dispuesta a darlo todo.

Lucharían los dos por su orgasmo.

Y con la liberación de ella, que nacía en su interior como un remolino que todo lo chupaba, también nació la de él, que aguantaba el momento para correrse junto a ella.

Y la última estocada poderosa los llevó a ambos al limbo.

Ino medio lloró al alcanzar su éxtasis. Itachi la sostuvo bien fuerte entre sus brazos.

El ruso cerró los ojos y, egoísta como no era desde hacía tantísimo tiempo, decidió que, si todo salía bien, tal vez encontrara el valor para regresar a ella de nuevo y pedirle que volviera a limpiarlo.

Tal vez Ino podría convertirse en su última esperanza.

Porque esperanza era lo que le daban sus dulces besos, ahora teñidos por sus lágrimas, que le besaban los tatuajes y que lamían, principalmente, el que lo llevaba al purgatorio y que Ino no sabía ver.

No era fácil verlo, pues el tatuaje tenía diseños maoríes y polinesios. No eran solo tribales. Era algo más. Algo más difuminado en el interior de sus cenefas. Un tatuaje en el interior de otro tatuaje, eso era.

Tal vez la joven que temblaba bajo su cuerpo, si salía viva de allí, si ambos lo hacían, pudiera borrarle las marcas de la piel.

Ino no tenía ni idea.

Pero con su entrega acababa de alumbrar su oscura alma.

Itachi dormía sobre ella, y todavía no se había salido de su interior desde que lo habían hecho.

Llevaba una hora y media durmiendo.

Ino le acariciaba la espalda y la nuca. A veces, jugaba con las puntas más claras de su cresta, que solo se levantaba en la parte superior de su cabeza. El ruso estaría igualmente guapo con el pelo todo peinado hacia atrás, pensó con una sonrisa.

Intentaba tener pensamientos vacuos y superficiales para no concentrarse en la intensidad de sus emociones, pues lo que había experimentado con aquel hombre había sido algo casi místico, fuera de lo normal.

Ino siempre se había reído de los sentimientos que Saku tenía hacia Sasuke. Para ella, el amor estaba sobrevalorado porque era como una quimera. Todos lo buscaban, y esas mismas ansias por encontrar a esa media naranja hacían que la gente quisiera ver en ranas a sus príncipes; y en mosquitas, a sus princesas. La gente no escogía bien, y era el miedo a quedarse solos lo que hacía que eligieran mal.

Pero entonces un día la secuestran y le ponen en frente a ese mohicano con aspecto de zar. Y entonces todos los inconvenientes de vivir una aventura y todos los contras de entregarse a alguien se desmoronan con solo una de sus miradas.

Creyó que podría follar con Itachi sin entregar nada más; creyó que el sexo era solo sexo, pero se convertía en algo más cuando lo hacías con la única persona que te llamaba la atención.

E Itachi..., Dios, Itachi le había enseñado que con él no había nada descafeinado ni a medias tintas. Era todo al rojo, todo al ruso, y podías perder incluso el corazón si no te ibas con cuidado.

Sin embargo, ya estaba perdida. Le escocía el vientre y se sentía irritada, y, aun así, el dolor era una medalla. Acababa de ganar un trofeo fantástico. Su primera vez con el Hombre, con mayúsculas, y sentía ganas de aplaudirse a sí misma por haber esperado tanto.

Ahora a ver cómo se las arreglaba para no sufrir más de lo necesario. Porque Ino nunca había sido tonta ni soñadora en cuestión de amores. Y sabía que Itachi no quería liarse con ella.

Perfecto.

En realidad, era una mierda, pero perfecto en lo que se refería al trabajo.

Le acarició la pantorrilla con el empeine y le besó detrás de la oreja. Encendió la mesilla de noche y focalizó sus ojos en el tatuaje que finalizaba justo ahí, recorría su ancho hombro, los músculos de su brazo y del antebrazo y nacía en su pecho.

Los dibujos eran negros y tenían un diseño peculiar de líneas y figuras simétricas que llenaban el espacio de la piel con distintos tipos de trazos gruesos y finos. En algunas zonas, los trazos dibujaban caras, estrellas y soles... Vaya, eso no lo había visto antes. Tampoco había tenido a Itachi para ella, de aquel modo tranquilo y relajado como para darle acceso a estudiar sus tatuajes.

No solo eran cenefas. Eran dibujos. Un lenguaje dentro del tatuaje.

Itachi le había dicho que no sabía ver.

Ahora lo estaba viendo.

Podía apreciar también que parte de la tinta era distinta en los trazos del tribal. Como si el dibujo hubiera sido posterior. Como un embellecedor de los dibujos que rodeaba: una rosa de los vientos, una cruz invertida... y una calavera. ¿Una calavera solo?

Ino repasó el dibujo con el dedo.

No, no solo era una calavera... La calavera estaba dentro del cuerpo de una muñeca rusa. En la cabeza tenía dibujada la calavera, y esta tenía una pequeña lágrima en el ojo derecho. El cuerpo de la muñeca rusa tenía flores, y en el centro una cruz.

Si observabas con atención, veías como el dibujo salía del tribal como si fuera una imagen tridimensional. Pero no lo era. Simplemente, se difuminaba con los diseños y perdía magnetismo.

Pero no ahora.

¿Qué significaba la muñeca rusa con una calavera? Además, estaba situada sobre su hombro y, a través de su silueta, otras líneas y trazos subían por el cuello y se escondían tras la oreja.

Ino se quedó pensativa. Abrazó al ruso para recordarse que, en ese momento, no importaban sus dibujos.

Solo importaba que él estaba allí con ella.

En su interior.

Acercó su boca a su oído y le dijo en voz baja:

—No sé quién eres, Itachi... Sé que no me has contado la verdad y sé que no eres fácil, pero... Me vuelves loca.

Itachi tembló entre sus brazos, sacudiéndose, intranquilo.

Ino sonrió con tristeza y lo besó.

Y así, dándole leves besos en la mejilla y acariciándole el pelo, empezó a quedarse dormida, con un gigante soviético sepultado en su interior.

Hasta que los fantasmas la sacaron de su entumecimiento.

—¡No, Izumi! ¡No! —gritó Itachi entre dientes.

Peleaba contra sus pesadillas, sacudiéndose con violencia sobre el cuerpo de Ino. La agente, asustada, intentaba atraerlo a la realidad.

Y volvió a suceder lo mismo que en el hotel Ibis.

En un intento por defenderse de sus fantasmas, acabó por rodear el cuello de Ino, que, indefensa, sometida bajo su cuerpo y ensartada todavía por él, intentó sacárselo de encima.

—¡Itachi! ¡Prosnut ́sya! ¡Despierta, me estás ahogando!

Los ojos rojos del agente parpadearon confusos, pero seguían sin verla a ella, mientras le apretaba el cuello.

Ino movió las caderas para que él notara que estaba en su interior, y levantó la cabeza para besarlo a la desesperada en la boca...

—¡Ita... Itachi! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! —gritó con los ojos enrojecidos, y le dio una dura bofetada.

Eso lo despertó al momento.

Sacudió la cabeza y la miró, con las pupilas dilatadas, envuelto en sudor frío. Respiraba agitado y los estremecimientos le recorrían como olas incontrolables llevándolo a la deriva. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a dejar que me duerma... —suplicó derrumbándose sobre ella. Empezó a mover las caderas y a encontrar algo de alivio y cobijo en el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

—Por el amor de Dios, Itachi... —Ino, que estaba tan descontrolada como él, no podía ni moverse. ¿Qué pasaría si un día no pudiera despertarle? Le dolía su intimidas, la tenía irritada, pero no encontró fuerzas para decirle que se detuviera—. Cuéntamelo —pidió, rendida a él.

—No, Ino. Lo siento. No puedo.

—Cuéntamelo, por favor. Tal vez así las pesadillas no te den tanto terror —suplicó conmovida por sus temblores.

Que un hombre tan enorme y corpulento se despertara atemorizado como un crío, la dejaba conmocionada.

—No te quiero para eso —contestó a la defensiva—. No tienes por qué...

—Chis. Cállate, ruso. —Ino le tapó la boca. Si en ese momento de vulnerabilidad él le decía algo hiriente como que solo quería un polvo, no le iba a sentar nada bien, así que lo acalló—. Está bien, Itachi... Hazme lo que quieras. Úsame para sentirte mejor.

Él apretó los dientes y la miró rabioso, como si no le comprendiera.

Si Itachi necesitaba aquello de ella en ese instante, se lo daría. Porque, a Ino, nada le había tocado el corazón como los ojos llenos de tormento y lágrimas sin derramar de aquel hombre traumatizado por su pasado.

Él la poseyó hasta el fondo y no le dio cuartel. Se corrió de nuevo en su interior, y cuando ella gimió llegando de nuevo al orgasmo, tampoco se detuvo.

Entonces, Ino lo comprendió.

Itachi no dormiría de nuevo en toda la noche. No cerraría los ojos a su lado nunca más.

Se entretendría con ella, con su cuerpo. Con su boca, pues no dejaba de besarla. Pero no dormiría otra vez con ella.

Y no le importó. El dolor pasaría.

Pero, al menos, podría darle algo de paz a ese guerrero. Por una noche se convertiría en su particular cazador de sueños.


	14. Chapter 14

Al mediodía, Itachi dejó de utilizar el cuerpo de Ino. Después de horas de sudor y placer, de dolor y agarrotamientos, de músculos tensos y zonas sensibles e inflamadas, el ruso decidió que ya había saciado todo su apetito y que ya era hora de ponerse en marcha.

No se atrevió a hablar más con ella. No era bueno en eso: enfrentar el día después siempre había ido fácil para él. Las chicas se iban y punto.

Tampoco se sentía capacitado para dar a la agente las respuestas que buscaba.

Llevaba años ocultando quién era, años enteros sin acercarse demasiado a los demás por miedo a involucrarlos en su mierda y en sus miedos.

Tampoco lo haría con Ino, a pesar de que le había demostrado que ella no era como los demás.

Ella no flaqueaba, no delataba y no temía a ningún enfrentamiento. Y lo más importante, no le temía a él.

Pero no la inmiscuiría en sus problemas porque, precisamente, Ino era diferente y temía por ella en todos los sentidos.

Le importaba.

Por ese motivo, le dolía saber que se había abierto con él, que le había entregado a él su primera vez; que, en vez de echarle en cara su comportamiento sexualmente arrollador de la noche anterior, la joven le había entregado su cuerpo para que hiciera con él todo lo que quisiera.

Se había ofrecido como su paño de lágrimas, y él la había inundado con su esencia una y otra vez, como un egoísta carroñero que quisiera marcarla para siempre.

Y, aun así, sabiendo que no le podría dar más, en ese momento, mientras preparaba sus armas y repasaba su munición, lo miraba y le sonreía, como si así le disculpara.

Como si le comprendiera a la perfección.

Para llenar el silencio reinante en la habitación, habían puesto el canal de las noticias. En ellas, explicaban el hallazgo de los cuerpos del Soho, en un prostíbulo ilegal y clandestino donde se traficaba con menores; los cuerpos de los hombres mutilados pertenecían a rusos. En especial, se centraban en la carnicería que habían hecho con uno de ellos. Un hombre de pelo rapado y muy alto, con tatuajes de la mafia rusa en su piel.

En las noticias aseguraban que se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas de traficantes.

Sin embargo, no mencionaban nada sobre los millonarios que se suponía que habían pujado en las cabinas... Seguramente, habrían huido al ver que no aparecía ninguna mujer más para subastar. Uno de ellos habría llamado a Nagato para preguntar por ellas, y al comprobar que no contestaba, habría mandado a sus guardaespaldas a buscarlo. El guardaespaldas descubriría que Nagato había sido degollado y que lo habían abierto en canal, y entonces habría encendido las alarmas.

Todos los compradores se fueron y, hoy, estarían pidiendo explicaciones al Drakon en esa intrigante flota donde iban a entregar a las mujeres compradas.

Itachi seguía las expresiones de Ino al escuchar las noticias, porque lo cierto era que no las veía; atendía tan solo a sus armas.

La joven no mostró ninguna sorpresa al escuchar lo que él había hecho con Nagato, ni tampoco cuando el informador había dicho que en su boca se había hallado el propio pene de la víctima cortado, junto a una muñeca rusa en miniatura.

Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

Ino parecía fría y dura. Pero, también, altamente inflamable si le tensabas demasiado la cuerda.

Y en vez de enviarlo a freír espárragos por usarla así, se había dado con todas las consecuencias.

Itachi observó la curvatura de su espalda, la palidez de su esbelto cuello y la toalla que cubría su torso. Se acababa de dar una ducha, tenía el pelo húmedo y peinado todo hacia atrás.

Sus labios seguían hinchados de sus besos y lucía marcas de chupetones por hombros y pechos.

—El Drakon va a comprobar que ya no soy virgen. —Aquella era su única inquietud.

—El Drakon no te va a tocar ni un pelo. No te voy a entregar. No te acercarás a ellos a más de diez metros.

Ino arqueó las cejas y echó hacia atrás el cargador.

—Entonces, será difícil infiltrarme.

—No lo harás.

Ella levantó la mirada y se la sostuvo durante unos segundos.

—¿Has cambiado de planes otra vez? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso?

—No sé. Tal vez cuando te follaba por décima vez —espetó él con dureza.

Ino parpadeó incrédula.

—¿Cuando me follabas? ¿Y eso cambia algo entre tú y yo? No comprendo.

Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula y se mordió la lengua para decirle que sí. ¡Lo podía cambiar todo! Pero, en lugar de eso, giró la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

—Tenemos su habitación y el hotel en el que se va a hospedar —explicó él—. Iremos a por él. Localizaremos sus barcos y nos aseguraremos de que los vigilen.

—Entonces, ¿por fin vas a ponerte en contacto con nuestros superiores? ¿Por fin hablarás con tu subinspector y le dirás todo lo que estás haciendo? ¿Por fin hablarás con el mío antes de que me echen del FBI de una patada en el culo?

—No, Ino. Ni tú ni yo podemos informar a nadie. Enviaré un mensaje a la policía local. Eso es todo.

—¿Por qué no? No vas a matar a nadie más, Itachi. No puedes hacerlo. Te has cargado a Nagato y a sus unidades, joder. Esos hombres tienen que ser juzgado por la ley que...

—¡Deja de decir chorradas, Ino! —gritó él, ofuscado—. ¿Crees que permanecerá mucho tiempo en la cárcel? ¿Crees que lo condenarán? ¡Ni aquí ni en mi país harán tal cosa! Yo soy la única justicia que conozco, y esa gente tiene que morir. De lo contrario, nunca descansaremos.

—¡¿Y de qué te sirve a ti luchar contra todos?! —preguntó Ino, levantándose como un polvorín—. Conseguirás que te maten. Tienes que aprender a delegar. Tienes que aprender a confiar en tu institución... Para eso entraste a trabajar con ellos, ¿no? Ellos sabrán lo que hacer. Los juzgarán y...

—¿Y pondrán a los malos entre rejas? —preguntó mofándose de la honestidad de la agente—.Superagente, a veces, parece que hayas salido de la guardería...

—Y tú que hayas salido de Gangster Squad.

—¿De qué sirve llevarlos a prisión si desde ahí también maquinan? Llevarlos a la cárcel es como darles unas vacaciones pagadas.

—En mi país no permitirían eso... Los aislarían. Hay cárceles como las Supermax en Florida. Quedan completamente aislados, solos, no pueden tener comunicación con nadie.

—¿En tu país? ¿Estás de broma? —preguntó, incrédulo—. Antes de viajar a Nueva Orleans, asistí a la entrevista que le hizo Jiraiya a Hidan Vasiliev. Se rio en su cara de tu subinspector... Le dijo que la guerra contra la mafia era una guerra perdida. Le amenazó. Y le aseguró que él saldría de allí al cabo de un par de semanas. Y que mientras Jiraiya siguiera luchando contra la mafia y las bratvas en Estados Unidos, él se encargaría de follarse a su mujer. —Se peinó la cresta con frustración—. ¿Crees que Jiraiya no se acojonó? ¿Crees que no se vendería por proteger a lo que quiere? ¿No se vendería por salvar su vida?

—Todavía hay gente con principios, ruso —contestó mirándolo con compasión—. ¿Qué demonios te han hecho?

—¿Y qué sueños románticos tienes tú sobre la bondad? —Su tono era arisco y sentenciador—. ¿Por qué crees tanto en las personas?

—Porque, si no, ¿por qué estoy luchando? —preguntó, anonadada por su visceralidad.

—Me sorprendes mucho, Ino... La mafia es como un virus que se expande y va tocando a la gente. La gente se vende por ellos porque los temen. Se infectan de su malicia y del terror que despiertan. ¿Sabes por qué he cortado la comunicación con mis superiores?

—¿Por qué? —le desafió.

—Porque estoy convencido de que mi jefe está metido hasta las cejas con las bratvas. Lo han comprado.

Ino se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Su jefe?

—Madara Vólkov. Ese es el nombre del inspector jefe de la SVR —la informó—. Es mi jefe, y está con ellos.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque alguien tuvo que dar el chivatazo sobre mi violación del código de los vory a Tyoma y a Nagato. Y ese chivatazo solo podía venir de la persona que me adjudicó el caso. Era el único que sabía la verdad. El único que conocía ese detalle sobre mí.

—¿Y esa persona es Madara?

—Sí. Estoy cien por cien seguro. Y estoy a unas horas de descubrir la verdad.

Ino se dejó caer en la cama y clavó la mirada en sus pies desnudos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu propio jefe te tendió una trampa? ¿Que tu propio jefe te delató? Todo esto..., ¿también es por él?

—Sí, Ino. Por eso decidí cortar la comunicación desde el preciso momento en el que salimos de Nueva Orleans. Él ya no iba a tener más control sobre mí.

—Pero... ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Por qué iba a traicionarte de ese modo?

—Porque yo ya estaba muy cerca del vor principal en el gulag. Porque, cuando saliera, Tyoma y Nagato me iban a meter en su bratva, y, al hacerlo, habría descubierto que era él quien le cubría las espaldas en todos sus golpes y secuestros. Entonces me alejó, delatándome. Pero el torneo me puso en contacto con el FBI, y para su mala suerte me redirigió a la bratva principal. Al origen de todo.

Ino no se lo podía creer. ¿Qué despropósito era aquel? ¿Cómo podían haber tantos misterios dentro de las organizaciones para las que trabajaba?

—¿Jiraiya sabe que tú sospechas de Madara?

—No. Él no sabe nada.

Ino frunció el ceño. Sabía detectar cuando alguien mentía. Y acababa de pillar a Itachi en una nueva mentira.

—De acuerdo... —dijo decepcionada—. Me has metido en medio de tu ajuste de cuentas, ¿verdad? Es una maldita venganza y me has utilizado para eso. Has accedido a cargar conmigo para tener al FBI contento y que no molesten más de lo debido...

—No. En realidad, no. Has resultado ser la mejor compañera que he tenido nunca. Y si consigo mi venganza, será gracias a ti. Siempre te lo agradeceré.

—Guárdate tus agradecimientos, capullo. Has matado a Nagato. ¿Quiénes vienen ahora? Tyoma, Madara y... ¿el Drakon? ¿Los matarás a ellos también?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza. No pensaba dejar títere con cabeza.

—Entiendo... —concedió ella, cada vez más ofuscada. Si Jiraiya estaba al tanto de las sospechas de Itachi sobre el inspector jefe Madara, ¿por qué diantres no le había dicho nada a ella? ¡Debería tenerla informada!—. Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero quiero la flota de barcos del Drakon para mí. Y la quiero entera, con todos sus clientes y compradores en su interior. Vivos —especificó—, a poder ser.

Una expresión de contrariedad cruzó la mirada del ruso. Ino supo que, le diera la respuesta que le diera, mentiría, pues no estaba en sus planes dejar a nadie con vida. Aquello la entristeció.

—Hecho.

«Puto mentiroso», pensó con rabia.

—Prométemelo —le exigió ella.

—Yo no prometo...

—¡Déjate de frases hechas, Itachi! —Ino se acercó a él y lo miró de frente. Estaba más seria que nunca.

La actitud de la agente hizo que él la respetara más aún.

—He accedido a todas tus triquiñuelas desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos. —Le echó en cara ella—. Me merezco que cedas en eso. Tú puedes tener al Drakon, a Madara y a Tyoma. Déjame a mí a todo lo demás. Prométeme que no tocarás ni un puto barco de esa flota.

Él levantó la barbilla y sonrió, indolente.

—Itachi... —le advirtió ella con tono amenazante.

—Si te tranquiliza más, entonces sí: lo prometo.

—Hazlo por la muñeca rusa que tienes en el hombro —«Ahí está. El rostro le ha cambiado por completo. Ya no hay señal de soberbia ni petulancia. Ahora veo vulnerabilidad e indefensión. Y mucha pena», pensó Ino sin sentirse triunfante por ello—. Ya he visto tu tatuaje, ya lo he podido ver entre tanto trazo y tribal...

—Eso no quiere decir nada. No significa nada para mí.

—¡Deja de mentirme, cretino! —le gritó, emocionándose y sintiendo una bola de congoja en la garganta y en el pecho—. ¿No entiendes que conmigo ya no tienes por qué hacerlo?

—¿Por qué te crees diferente a otros, Ino? ¿Porque hemos echado un polvo? —preguntó, para hacerle daño.

Ino sonrió ofendida y se limpió una lágrima de frustración que se deslizaba por la mejilla. La miró con asombro, pues no estaba nada acostumbrada a perder el control de sus emociones de aquella manera tan deplorable. ¿Un polvo? Un polvo detrás de otro durante horas y horas... Y era su primera vez. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que se había hecho daño ahí abajo. Lo sentía arder continuamente.

Itachi no supo cómo reaccionar a la emotividad repentina de Ino: se quedó callado.

—La tienes en el hombro —continuó ella ignorando la dureza de sus palabras—, le metiste una muñeca rusa en la boca de Nagato. No sé qué significa, pero creo que es importante para ti... Hazlo por eso.

—De acuerdo. Lo prometo por la matrioska. Tú te encargarás de la flota.

Ino se dio la vuelta para dejar de humillarse y asintió, aun sabiendo que el mohicano no decía la verdad. Le mentía para tenerla contenta. Era un déspota calculador.

Lo que él no sabía era que estaba preparada para todo.

Y no iba a permitir que un hombre como él, aunque le hubiera tocado de lleno el corazón, llevara las riendas de una misión que le reportaría éxitos y respeto profesional, aunque como mujer se sintiera fracasada.

—Prepárate, Ino. Dentro de una hora vamos a por el vor v zakone que nos quita el sueño — ordenó Itachi saliendo de la habitación.

—No me lo roba a mí —respondió ella, dejando sus armas alineadas sobre la cama. Se metió en el baño para acabar de arreglarse y recuperarse de aquella discusión. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta, le dijo—: Te lo quita a ti. Eres tú el que vives obsesionado con él. No yo. Yo soy lo suficientemente profesional para seguir actuando con la cabeza fría.

Aquello dejaba las cosas claras.

Ino no iba a permitir que Itachi se saliera con la suya y convirtiera aquella misión en una matanza.

Itachi no iba a permitir que Ino se interpusiera en un caso que, para él, estaba claro y definido desde que Tyoma, Nagato y Madara le jodieron: los iba a matar a todos.

Y no importaba quién se pusiera por delante.


	15. Chapter 15

_Marriot Lon County Hall_

El mundo era una bola suspendida en el cielo, que giraba sobre sí misma y que sostenía sobre su superficie a millones de personas, que ni siquiera tenían la noción de saber si estaban boca arriba, boca abajo o de lado. Ni siquiera se lo preguntaban, cuando era muy obvio que algunos vivían con la cabeza arriba y otros abajo.

Y del mismo modo que la gente era ignorante en esos aspectos y no se hacían preguntas de ningún tipo más allá de su día a día, también lo era en aspectos mucho más conflictivos como el que ocupaba a los agentes en ese momento. Y no se preocupaban ni se hacían preguntas porque, sencillamente, no les tocaba de cerca; y, era bien sabido, que el ser humano solo se involucraba en ese tipo de asuntos cuando al final golpeaban su propio tejado.

Los ingleses no dejaban de leer los periódicos que hablaban del caso del Soho. Y lo hacían con interés, estupefacción y terror. ¿Cómo podía suceder eso en sus calles y que nadie se diera cuenta?, se preguntaban.

Ino tenía otras preguntas: ¿cuánto habían pagado a los policías que se encargaban de la zona del Soho para que hicieran la vista gorda? ¿Con qué los habían amenazado? Después de todo lo que le había explicado Itachi sobre la corrupción dentro de la propia Fiscalía y de la organización del SVR, ¿por qué no iban a extender sus tentáculos a las bases principales de la seguridad ciudadana? Pero, como siempre, esas preguntas llegaban tarde o en último momento.

O te golpeaban directamente o no hacías nada.

Como habían golpeado a Itachi.

Aun así, si eras un ciudadano de a pie, no podrías luchar contra las bratvas, a no ser que denunciaras todos los movimientos raros que vieras en tu propio barrio. O a no ser que tuvieras una conciencia social muy desarrollada, como Ino Haruno.

Las personas como ella tenían un alto nivel de responsabilidad y empatía. Debido a ello se prestaban a ayudar a la sociedad, y algunos como ella se convertían en agentes de la ley.

Ino era agente pura de vocación.

Itachi, en cambio, se había convertido en un sicario, salpicado por la brutalidad y la dureza de la vida.

Los dos eran héroes a su manera. Y solo eran villanos para aquellos a los que jodían.

En el Marriot Lon County Hall iban a enfrentarse cara a cara dos agentes infiltrados del FBI y de la SVR contra la parte superior de la estructura de la bratva más influyente, posiblemente, de trata de personas de los últimos tiempos. Al menos, la más poderosa económicamente hablando.

Ino pensaba en eso mientras esperaba sobre la Ninja, apoyada en los hombros de Itachi, vestida con tejanos, unos Martins negros y una camiseta de tirantes verde oscura un tanto ancha, que ocultaba un chaleco antibalas ultra-Slim y todas sus valiosísimas armas. Llevaba su inseparable mochila negra colgada a la espalda y sostenía entre sus dedos unos miniprismáticos digital Minox.

Itachi estaba entretenido con un microportátil de alta gama de aspecto militar. Iba vestido todo de negro. El ruso había entrado en el sistema informático del hotel y estaba buscando si la habitación 103 estaba ocupada y, en caso afirmativo, por quién.

Al hacerlo, descubrió algo que no le gustó nada.

—Hace media hora que el inquilino de la suite 103, llamado John Charles, ha abandonado la habitación. Se ha registrado esta mañana y acaba de salir.

—Mmm... ¿John Charles existe? —preguntó Ino.

—No. Según el registro de identidades oficial de la SOCA, John Charles tercero no existe, no está registrado en el banco de datos tampoco del FBI —contestó mientras revisaba dicho registro.

—Es él. Es el Drakon.

—Sí. Es él —afirmó Itachi mirando al frente—. ¿Qué ves tú?

Ino no bajó los prismáticos en ningún momento.

—Hay dos gorilas hablando tranquilamente en la zona exterior de la entrada del hotel. Uno de ellos es rubio, parece un armario y tiene un dragón en el dorso de la mano. Creo que nos esperan —dijo

Ino.

Itachi chasqueó con la lengua.

—El Drakon huye por patas, superagente.

—Claro. La carnicería que hiciste en el Soho pasa factura, ruso —espetó ella—. Ese hombre no es tonto... No va a esperar a que le traigan a su elegida después de que mataran a su brigadier. Seguramente, él y su equipo se dirijan al puerto. Pero ha dejado a sus gorilas para que investiguen y nos cacen.

—Pues no le vamos a dar ese gusto —replicó Itachi dando gas a la moto. Guardó el portátil en la bolsa que tenía colgada a la espalda y esperó a que Ino escondiera sus prismáticos y se agarrara de nuevo a él—. ¿Te apetece ir de caza, Ino? —preguntó por encima del hombro.

Ella lo miró desconfiada, pero forzó su sonrisa más auténtica y asintió, como si las palabras de la suite se las hubiera llevado el viento.

Como si, en realidad, ella creyera en él y en sus promesas, a ciegas.

Pero no lo hacía. Estaría loca si lo hiciera.

Itachi iba segundos por detrás del Drakon, pero estaba ansioso porque ya le veía la cola.

Del mismo modo que Ino olía el humo que le salía al ruso por la boca, pues no solo los dragones podían escupir fuego. Los demonios habían vivido eternidades envueltos en las llamaradas del mal y estaban familiarizados con ese elemento.

¿Quién era más peligroso? ¿Quién era más letal? Lo verían.

Buscar una flota de un pakhan ruso no era nada fácil.

Itachi, como experto violador de sistemas informáticos, se había internado en los sistemas de la PLA, la autoridad del puerto, fundación pública responsable de los canales del Támesis. Además, el puerto no tenía una sola área, porque se extendía a lo largo del río.

En los canales había atracados transatlánticos, transbordadores, barcos con contenedores que transportaban todo tipos de materiales.

Itachi revisaba las entradas de todas las embarcaciones y los nombres de los barcos, fueran del tipo que fueran.

En el área central de Londres había gran cantidad de embarcaciones extranjeras. Y todas tenían nombres inverosímiles.

—¿Qué has encontrado en el ordenador? ¿Hay algo que nos ayude a orientarnos? —preguntó Ino, impaciente—. Las autoridades están haciendo un despliegue en Hyde Park, donde empieza el macroconcierto, y aquí va a haber poquísima gente vigilando. Está oscureciendo y...

—Ya lo sé —lo cortó él igual de desesperado, con la mirada fija en la pantalla—. Todos los propietarios de los barcos tienen nombres ingleses. No hay ni una embarcación a nombre de alguien ruso, árabe o chino, por pedir... —maldijo él.

—Prueba por los nombres de las embarcaciones. Tal vez así...

—Mira los nombres: North Star, Demon Soul, BigChocolate, PandaBallet, The Black Pearl, Littlesun, Neltharion, DeepSea, Deathwing, Sintharia, Cloudnine, Daval Prestor...

—Un momento, Itachi —dijo Ino oteando los cabos del puerto de Londres—. Daval Prestor... Deathwing...

—Sí, ¿qué sucede?

—Vengo del mundo de los roles. Me informé muchísimo en la misión de A&M en las Islas Vírgenes, y había muchísimo fanático del mundo de las novelas de Warcraft.

—Te escucho —dijo él bajándose de la moto. Le pasó el portátil.

Ino se aclaró la garganta.

—Resulta que el mundo de Warcraft tiene que ver con la magia y los dragones. La primera parte de la novela se llama «El día del dragón».

—Nagato dijo que hoy era su día. El día del Drakon —resumió Itachi cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues bien —prosiguió Ino sin titubear—. En «El día del dragón» aparece una organización formada por dragones oscuros que buscan someter a Azeroth. El vuelo negro es liderado por

Deathwing, o sea, Alamuerte. Alamuerte es el dragón más maligno de todos; destruye ciudades, hace tratos con otras bandas de especies inteligentes e intercambia esclavos y rehenes para torturarlos. Y eso es justamente lo que hace el Drakon. Trata con personas y asesina.

—Su flota está compuesta por cinco barcos. Deathwing es solo una embarcación —apuntó Itachi, ansioso.

—De acuerdo, pero hay más. El Demon Soul, Alma de Demonio, es el artefacto en el que los dioses antiguos capturaron el alma de Neltharion, el motivo por el cual se convierte en Alamuerte y se vuelve en contra de los demás dragones ancestros.

El rostro de Itachi mostró la congoja que le había provocado escuchar las palabras de la superagente. Ino era una mujer inteligente y no le extrañaba nada que estuviera tan valorada dentro del FBI.

—Sintharia —continuó Ino señalando la pantalla— era la primera consorte de Alamuerte. Y, Lord Daval Prestor fue la identidad que adoptó Alamuerte en su forma humana para hacerse con el trono del reino humano de Alterac.

—Cinco barcos.

—Sí. Y todos son alter ego de Alamuerte o nombres relacionados con él en «El día del dragón». Se trata de su flota del Vuelo Negro. Ahí tienes a tu Drakon. El pakhan está en uno de ellos.

Itachi se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. Maravillosa, Ino era maravillosa.

—Hay que joderse, Ino. Eres una máquina.

—Lo sé —admitió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Itachi con unos ojos extraños que hablaban por sí solos, llenos de una admiración que no sabía expresar con palabras.

Ino estaba expectante. No iba a esperar que él respetara la promesa que le había hecho, pues Itachi no lo haría. Lo conocía perfectamente. Cada paso que había dado desde que lo traicionaron le había llevado a aquel momento, e Itachi no lo desaprovecharía. Querría acabar con toda la flota.

Tenía la venganza a tiro. Pero ¿qué locura tenía pensada hacer? El solo no podría con todos. Y ella no podía cubrir a un compañero que lo único que quería era exponerse y actuar a quemarropa.

—El Drakon estará en el Daval Prestor —dijo Itachi, disimulando.

—No tengo ninguna duda de ello —aseguró Ino.

—Entonces, rodeemos el barco y vayamos a por ellos —ordenó.

Ino asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía que los dos habían mentido.

Itachi pretendía que actuaran los dos por lados diferentes. Rodearían el barco y él se escaparía para ir a Alamuerte.

Porque de una cosa estaban seguros: el Drakon, fuera quien fuera, estaba en Alamuerte no en Daval Prestor. Un hombre con tanta ansia de poder y tan vanidoso se ocultaría en el barco que poseyera el nombre más atemorizante de todos. Jamás se ocultaría tras su forma humana más débil, porque él era un dragón.

Y Alamuerte era el líder del Vuelo Negro.

Habían intentado engañarse el uno al otro con un descaro pasmoso.

Las mentiras estaban servidas, pero Ino también tenía preparada una sorpresa para Itachi.

En la moto, le había quitado el móvil sin que él se diera cuenta, y aprovecharía ese falso rodeo al Daval Prestor, para enviar un mensaje a su unidad de apoyo particular. Una unidad con la que estaba en contacto desde que llegaron a la casa de Princeton St y la secuestraron.

Itachi se enfadaría mucho con ella, pero le daba igual. Porque, si se enfadaba, significaba que continuaba con vida. De lo contrario, no sobreviviría.

¿Cuál era su objetivo? Que salieran ganadores contra esa ejército negro en el mundo de los dragones más despiadados de todos.

Los cinco barcos estaban atracados en la misma zona portuaria. Eran yates ostentosos de lujo de color negro; auténticos palacios flotantes pagados por manos que dominaban el mercado negro que tenían, muchos de ellos, las manos manchadas de sangre.

Cuatro Mercedes Benz CLS y el espectacular Yacht Plus One conformaban ese vuelo negro del Drakon. Alamuerte era el yate más grande de todos.

Dos gorilas trajeados resguardaban las entradas por los puentes levadizos de cada yate. En total eran diez guardaespaldas.

—Cada uno de estos individuos forman parte de la unidad de élite. Son máquinas de matar —informó Itachi a Ino mientras se resguardaban detrás de un yate de menor estatus que los que tenía enfrente.

No hacía falta ser un lumbreras para darse cuenta de que esos hombres eran auténticos guerreros.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer para entrar sin que nos vean? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. Se me ocurre que podríamos sumergirnos en el agua. Todos los yates tienen una entrada trasera y ahora mismo sus miembros están en las cabinas interiores. No oigo música ni voces ni brindis en copas de champán... No están cenando afuera. Además... —Ino se detuvo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Sus ojos rojizos brillaban mientras la escuchaban. El ruso sonrió con ternura y levantó una mano para colocarla sobre la mejilla de la agente.

—Ino, préstame atención.

Ella frunció el ceño. Siempre le escuchaba y le prestaba atención. ¿Por qué le acariciaba el pómulo con tanto cuidado?

—¿Qué quieres?

Itachi se aproximó a ella y unió sus frentes para observarla con más profundidad. No quería meterla en aquello, pero, si no salía vivo de allí, alguien tendría que hacerse cargo de su problema.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Ino parpadeó prendida de su expresión. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, veía a un Itachi completamente sincero, como si lo que dijera a partir de ese momento fuera la mayor de sus verdades.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella queriendo abrazarlo para que se sincerara.

Itachi le miró los labios y después clavó sus ojos amatista en los azules de ella.

—Cuando salgas de aquí, tienes que decirle a Jiraiya que te entregue el paquete.

—Decirle a Jiraiya que... —repitió hipnotizada—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué paquete? —Se cuestionó de súbito—. ¿A Jiraiya?

—Chis —le ordenó él poniéndole el pulgar sobre los labios—. Sí, Ino. No hables con nadie más de esto. Ve a Jiraiya y dile que te entregue el paquete. Él sabrá qué hacer.

—Pero... —Ino estaba confundida. ¿Se estaba despidiendo de ella? No lo comprendía.

—Solo confío en ti. Solo en ti —murmuró embebiéndose de ella.

—No te entiendo... Manda huevos que me digas estas cosas ahora, ruso.

—No hace falta decirlas en otro momento. Es ahora o nunca —carraspeó—. Yo tengo otro plan para encararnos a los guerreros —le contó, cambiando de tema bruscamente y mirando al frente.

—¿De qué hablas ahora? —preguntó perdida—. ¿Otro plan? ¿Cuál?

Itachi le dirigió una última mirada y la besó.

La besó en los labios.

Fue un beso rápido y tierno. Uno que expresaba una ternura que no mostraba en ningún momento del día. Y a Ino le tocó directamente le corazón, por lo novedoso y lo hermoso del momento.

Envueltos en una guerra malvada, a punto de morir y de arriesgar sus vidas, uno por venganza y la otra por deber, Itachi le acababa de regalar un beso de verdad.

Uno nacido de la pureza que decía que no tenía su alma.

Y descubrirlo la llenó de luz y empatía. Si ese era Itachi, entonces, había valido la pena vivir toda aquella experiencia con él.

Cuando la soltó, Ino cayó sin fuerzas sobre la tarima de madera del puerto.

—Este es mi plan —dijo él lanzando algo al aire, como si ese beso no le hubiera afectado en absoluto.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ino desde el suelo.

El artefacto cayó al mar, entre dos de los buques insignia del Drakon. El Sintheria y el Devil Soul.

El mohicano le guiñó un ojo y le dijo:

—Te veo en el Daval Prestor. —Volvió a mentirle.

A esas alturas ambos sabían que Alamuerte era su destino. Se levantó y se mostró ante los guardias de la unidad del pakhan.

Ellos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos y fruncieron el ceño, pues no comprendían qué hacía ese hombre de pelo pincho saliendo de un yate menor que, se suponía, no tenía inquilinos.

Y entonces sucedió.

Una inmensa explosión que nacía en el interior del mar y que pilló de pleno al Sintheria. Los daños colaterales también alcanzaron al Devil Soul. Hizo que se tambaleara y destrozó parte de su esqueleto.

Los guardias se dieron la vuelta para ver qué había sucedido. Varios hombres salieron volando debido la fuerza centrífuga de la explosión.

Ino agrandó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el ruso le había robado sus microexplosivos DIME: unos pequeños dispositivos de diseño ideados por la ingeniería del Ejército norteamericano. Ino había adquirido tres explosivos de ese tipo. Tenían forma de pila redonda y se imantaban a aquello que se quería detonar.

Se sacó la mochila de la espalda y los buscó. Le había dejado sin ninguno.

¡Sería hijo de puta!

Se levantó con rapidez y lo siguió a través del humo que rodeaba la sección del puerto en la que se encontraban.

A lo lejos, se empezaban a escuchar las sirenas de la policía.

Y lo más importante, ya no tenía que avisar a su equipo de refuerzo para indicarles dónde se encontraban. La humareda y el espectáculo los llevaría hasta ellos.

Esperaba que llegaran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero Itachi había empezado a disparar su HSK con una mano y su Beretta con la otra. Avanzó sin dudar, sin grietas, con un hacer y una profesionalidad que a Ino le recordó a los héroes de las películas.

Los casquillos volaban a su alrededor mientras seguía avanzando metros, hasta entrar en el Deathwing.

Los guardias salían a su encuentro, pero Itachi no fallaba.

Ino corrió tras él para cubrirle y ayudarle en su avance. La joven agente cargó sus dos pistolas, y le siguió, con ambas manos ocupadas con su Beretta mini y su Glock 19. Se encargó de acabar de derribar a los guardias que seguían en el puerto y que intentaban derribarlos.

Cuando la cubierta del impresionante yate Yacht plus one quedó limpia de enemigos, Itachi ya había desaparecido en su interior. Ino, que seguía en el exterior, se dio cuenta de que empezaban a navegar por el Támesis. Habían soltado amarres.

El Alamuerte acababa de zarpar con los dos agentes a bordo.

Itachi empuñaba las pistolas y no titubeaba al disparar. Le recordaba a su adiestramiento en las salas de tiro. Diana que aparecía, diana que agujereaba en el centro.

Aquello era más o menos lo mismo. Solo que esta vez las dianas se movían y sus balas te herían si te daban. Como ya habían impactado una en su muslo, y otra le había rozado la mejilla.

Pero eso no importaba.

Las chicas, semidrogadas en las camas de lujo, vestidas con braguitas de brillantes y cubrepezones, estaban demasiado inconscientes como para gritar o asustarse. Lo miraban y le dejaban continuar, como si aquella guerra no fuera con ellas.

Como si esa realidad no les hubieran tocado de lleno y hubiera manchado su pureza o su conciencia.

No había llegado a tiempo para que algunas de ellas no fueran violadas por hombres mucho mayores ansiosos de adrenalina y lujuria, pero, al menos, seguían con vida.

Cada camerino del yate había quedado vacío. No había más guardias en la cubierta ni en su interior.

Y no dudaba que iba a encontrar a sus principales objetivos en la sala principal.

Las manos le temblaban por la ansiedad de encontrarse de nuevo con Tyoma. Él sería el último escollo antes de llegar al Drakon. Estaba seguro de que el expreso era su mano derecha, su seguridad particular.

Itachi no era de fijarse en detalles, y no se desconcentraría con el increíble interior de aquel yate de alto standing. Olía a limpio con una mezcla incómoda de pachuli. Las puertas de cristal negro se abrían automáticamente, las paredes eran paneles delicados de madera lisa, el suelo de parqué ahora estaba moteado por las gotas de sangre de sus víctimas, pero antes había permanecido impoluto.

Tampoco era consciente de la cojera de su pierna. Una bala se había introducido en su cuádriceps y le rasgaba los músculos impidiendo que se pudiera mover cómodamente. Aun así, seguía adelante, con la mirada fija en la última puerta que no había abierto y que permanecía cerrada al final del pasillo.

Allí era. Allí el Demonio acabaría por enfrentarse al dragón y a su vuelo negro. Allí por fin...

¡Pum!

Recibió un impacto por la espalda en el hombro malherido. El chaleco detuvo el avance de la bala, pero le dolió igual.

Itachi se dobló sobre sí mismo y miró hacia atrás.

¡Pum!

Otra bala le atravesó el antebrazo derecho y eso hizo que dejara caer su Glock.

El hombre con las tres lágrimas bajo uno de sus ojos; el hombre que fue su amigo en la cárcel y que después le traicionó de la peor de las maneras estaba ante él.

Tyoma, atónito, le apuntaba con una pistola cuyo cañón desprendía un pequeño hilo de humo.

Ino actuaba de coche escoba.

Recogía a todas las chicas que se hallaban libres y drogadas en los camerinos en los que había entrado Itachi para apuntillar a los multimillonarios pederastas, violadores y fetichistas.

Itachi no los había matado. Los diez hombres, todos de diferentes nacionalidades, habían sido derribados por balazos en sus rótulas. Nunca podrían volver a caminar bien, y Ino se aseguraría de que, si caminaban, lo hicieran siempre entre rejas.

Cuando acompañaba a una de las chicas a la cubierta, para que escapara del tiroteo y de todo lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro, oyó el sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero, justo encima de sus cabezas.

El foco entraba a través de los pasillos y de las ventanas, e iluminaba todo a su paso.

Llevó a las chicas al exterior y miró hacia arriba.

Asomados a la puerta externa de un helicóptero negro, con el cuerpo medio echado hacia afuera como si estuvieran a punto de saltar, Sasuke Uchiha y su hermana Saku sobrevolaban el Alamuerte en un helicóptero de la SOCA inglesa.

El agente Uchiha y su hermana había ido en su busca. Ino se había puesto en contacto con ellos, porque no sabía a quién más recurrir para pedir ayuda. Ya no se fiaba de nadie.

Ino los miró a ambos y sonrió, abriendo y cerrando los brazos para que la localizaran.

Los dos la vieron y la saludaron alzando el pulgar hacia arriba. Llevaban ropas de operación. Saku tenía el pelo recogido en un moño alto perfectamente recogido. Su flequillo se mecía con el viento y miraba a su hermana como una mezcla de orgullo y miedo por ella. No se tranquilizaría hasta que estuviera a su lado.

Ino jamás había querido tanto a su hermana como en ese momento. Había corrido en su ayuda, cruzando el océano por ella. Estaba arriesgando su pellejo. No había más gesto de amor que ese.

Sasuke estudiaba con sus ojos negros todo el percal. El yate seguía avanzando por el Támesis y lo principal era detenerlo. Calculador como era, ordenaba al piloto aterrizar en la parte de arriba delyate, el techo principal, en el que había un helipuerto. El piloto hacía maniobras para conseguirlo.

Los otros dos yates, el Daval Prestor y el Altherion, que habían intentado huir con el Alamuerte, estaban rodeados por lanchas motoras de la policía inglesa.

Ino supo que la situación estaba controlada, pero ni mucho menos finiquitada.

Ella consideraría la misión cerrada cuando, tanto Itachi como ella, salieran de allí vivitos y coleando.

Por eso, cuando el helicóptero aterrizaba, gritó a su hermana y a su amigo:

—¡Las chicas están todas vivas! ¡Sacadlas de aquí y dadles asistencia médica! ¡Sus compradores han sido derribados, pero siguen con vida! ¡Rusos, jeques, japoneses..., hay de todo! —Repasó la munición que tenía en sus dos pistolas y añadió—: ¡Voy adentro a sacar a Itachi!

—¡Espera, agente, voy contigo! —gritó Sasuke, a punto de saltar del helicóptero.

Pero Ino no le oyó. Itachi estaba solo con el pakhan y la cúpula de la bratva.

Le ayudaría.


	16. Chapter 16

—Joder, Demon. —Tyoma se acercó a él sin dejar de apuntarle, mientras no paraba de negar con la cabeza.

El moreno de pelo largo y piel semiaceitunada, vestía con camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, pantalones negros de pinza, zapatos impolutos y brillantes, y tenía la melena recogida en una cola.

Sus ojos, negros como el betún, lucían incrédulos ante la aparición de un hombre que todavía seguía vivo, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para destruirle.

Sus manos sostenían una Magnum plateada, con el mango de oro. En su mano tenía el famoso tatuaje del dragón. En cada dedo se había grabado una calavera.

Era un asesino. Un torturador. Un mafioso. Un vor.

Itachi, malherido, en un arrebato de rabia, corrió a placarle por la cintura. Lo estampó contra la pared, pero Tyoma alzó el codo y se lo clavó en la cabeza con un golpe seco, que le provocó un corte, y lo atontó dejándolo de rodillas ante él.

—Ya has hecho demasiado —le dijo Tyoma, sonriendo con malicia—. ¿Fuiste tú quien jodió la criba del Soho? Debí sospecharlo... La matrioska en la boca de Nagato me dio qué pensar. —Tyoma le golpe en la cara con el culo de su Magnum, lo que le abrió una brecha en la ceja derecha.

Itachi cayó de lado sobre el suelo, pero se levantó de nuevo, mirando a Tyoma con toda la ira de su infierno interior.

—Es una pena, en serio —se lamentó Tyoma tirando de su cresta—. Tenías un gran futuro como vor. Pero el código es inviolable. Y tú nos engañaste.

—Ella no os hizo nada. ¡No teníais por qué matarla! ¡No tenías por qué hacerle nada de eso...! — replicó él.

—El vor no tiene esposa, ¿recuerdas? ¡No haberte casado, capullo!

—¡Izumi no se merecía una muerte así! ¡Ella no tenía culpa de nada!

—¿Recuerdas el vídeo? —preguntó él levantándolo por el pelo—. Yo sí. Recuerdo cómo gritaba mientras Nagato y yo la violábamos. Y cómo lloraba cuando la matamos...

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Los guardias del gulag, pagados por la bratva de Tyoma, permitieron que sus secuaces le mostraran el vídeo entero de lo que los mafiosos habían hecho con Izumi.

Izumi había sido su mujer mientras vivió en Rusia. Sin embargo, el haberse casado complicaba todo para su infiltración, pues era una de las reglas de todo vor v zakon.

Itachi e Izumi nunca habían tenido gente a su alrededor, solo se habían tenido el uno al otro. El inspector jefe de la misión, Madara Vólkov, accedió a guardarle el secreto para que pudieran infiltrarle en las cárceles soviéticas. Prometió que ella siempre estaría protegida. Pero cuando Tyoma y Nagato salieron del gulag, les dieron el soplo sobre Izumi.

Aquello echaría por tierra los avances de la infiltración de Itachi dentro de los gulags y lo alejarían de la misión.

La mataron sin compasión, después de torturarla durante horas.

—Izumi nos decía: «¡Os diré todo lo que sé!». —Tyoma se rio. Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago—«Pero, por favor, no me hagáis daño...».

Itachi apretó los dientes. Una ira satánica se desató en su interior. Itachi e Izumi tenían un secreto: ninguno de los dos era lo que aparentaba ser.

—Debiste haberla escuchado... —susurró mientras se agarraba el vientre y luchaba por coger aire, rendido, en el suelo.

—¿Cómo? —Tyoma acercó su oído a la boca del ruso.

—Que debiste haberla escuchado, gilipollas...

El vor se apartó y sonrió sin ganas.

—La escuché. La escuché durante horas. Escuché sus gemidos...

—Si no la hubierais amordazado, sabríais toda la verdad. Pero perdisteis la oportunidad... — Itachi volvió a incorporarse—. Estaba vendiendo su voluntad y no le hicisteis caso.

—¿No te cansas de que te den hostias? —preguntó Tyoma, que hizo crujir los dedos de las manos y se guardó la pistola en el pantalón—. Izumi se quedó sin voluntad después de que Nagato y yo nos la folláramos a la vez —soltó con crueldad.

—Sí, la voluntad de su cuerpo..., pero yo hablo de la voluntad de su juramento. De un juramento que hizo ante la ley de su país. Ante su bandera.

Tyoma frunció el ceño y se echó a reír.

—Las promesas y los juramentos del este no valen nada. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

—Las del este puede que sí. Pero no las de Estados Unidos. Si no os hubierais cegado en torturarla y en actuar para la cámara, para intimidarme, ahora yo no estaría aquí, echando todo vuestro negocio por tierra.

—¿Qué dices? Estás loco.

Itachi agarró el pescuezo de Tyoma con un movimiento rápido y sin fisuras.

El ruso abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por la velocidad de Itachi. Intentó soltarse de su agarre. Como no pudo, luchó por coger de nuevo su Magnum.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, Tyoma alzó la pierna e impactó la rodilla contra las costillas del mohicano. Itachi lo soltó, muerto de dolor.

Tyoma le apuntó a la cabeza, echó el martillo hacia atrás y dijo:

—Estás muerto, Demon. Incluso tú tienes que morir algún día.

¡Pum!

Una bala atravesó la mano de Tyoma que sostenía la pistola.

El ruso levantó la mirada, llevó la mano izquierda a la parte trasera de su pantalón y extrajo una hoja de navaja para lanzarla contra la agente rubia y de ojos azulados que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

La hoja rozó la parte izquierda del cuello de Ino y la cortó. Chocó contra la pared. Con su mano libre, taponó la herida profunda que había sufrido.

Itachi gritó con todas su fuerzas, recogió la HSK del suelo y aplastó a Tyoma contra la pared.

Después le obligó a abrir la boca y le metió el cañón en el interior.

—¿Te han follado alguna vez por la boca, Tyoma? —preguntó con inquina—. Se acabó tu juego, hijo de puta.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, intentando apartar a Itachi. Pero este había recobrado las fuerzas y parecía más fuerte que nunca.

Itachi voló la cabeza de Tyoma y estocó la pared lisa del yate con color rojo sangre.

Después se dio la vuelta y miró a Ino. Observó su herida. Quiso ir a socorrerla, pero la joven le quitó las ganas de hacerlo cuando levantó la mano que sujetaba su Glock. Esta tenía una cámara que lo grababa todo y un puntero láser que iba dirigido a la frente de Itachi.

—Te dije —dijo Itachi, malherido como ella— que tu barco era el Daval Prestor.

—Sí, también creía que era el tuyo. —Hizo un gesto de dolor y se miró la mano llena de sangre de su cuello.

—Es solo un corte superficial —le explicó él para tranquilizarla.

—Claro, y tú solo estabas casado. Y el tatuaje de tu matrioska con calavera representaba a tu esposa. Solo eso —apuntó con sarcasmo.

Itachi ensombreció la mirada y echó hacia atrás el cargador de la HSK.

—Jiraiya te dirá la verdad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Jiraiya? ¿Tengo que esperar a que él me diga todo lo que tú, capullo, te has negado a explicarme?

—Déjame ir, Ino...

—No te vas a ir de aquí, Itachi —le aseguró Ino desde el suelo, apuntándole mientras se levantaba renqueante, apoyándose en la pared—. No vas a entrar ahí a matar a nadie más. El Drakon y tu inspector son míos.

—Esta misión nunca fue tuya —dijo él—. Siempre perteneció al Demonio. —Dio un paso hacia atrás, acercándose a la puerta en la que se ocultaba el verdadero Drakon.

—No des un paso más, maldito mentiroso —dijo ella, dolida con él y con sus secretos—. Ya has vengado suficiente a tu mujer. Ya está bien. Si das otro paso, no dudaré en dispararte.

—Si me lo impides, superagente, yo tampoco dudaré en dispararte a ti.

Ambos se atravesaron con los ojos.

Los de Ino estaban llenos de lágrimas de resentimiento y de dolor. Todo lo que había hecho Itachi tenía que ver con su mujer. Itachi había estado casado y enamorado. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

¿Por qué no le decía que solo buscaba vengarse por la muerte de su esposa?

Izumi...

Sin embargo, no podía sentir rabia. Pero sí celos. Pero no rabia hacia esa mujer, pues le daba pena todo lo que le hicieron. Izumi tuvo que sufrir lo indecible a manos de esos sanguinarios sin escrúpulos.

—No es lo que tú crees. Deja que acabe con esto —suplicó Itachi apuntándola con su arma—. No me obligues a hacerte daño.

—Tal vez ya me lo hayas hecho, cretino. Pero, claro, entiendo que no te hayas dado ni cuenta, tullido emocional. —Ino echó el martillo de su semiautomática hacia atrás. Sí. Se sentía herida y engañada.

Itachi tomó la decisión rápidamente.

Apuntó a la parte del gatillo de la Glock de la agente del FBI para distraerla.

—No serías capaz de dispararme —dijo él, confiado.

—No me des motivos —Ino se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

Mientras tanto, con la mano de su brazo herido, Itachi hurgó en su cinturón y sacó una pequeña ampolla metálica. La abrió y la dejó caer al suelo, a los pies de Ino.

—Deja eso, Itachi.

La ampolla de gas lacrimógeno estalló cuando Itachi disparó sobre ella. Ino salió propulsada hacia atrás y una nube de humo blanco llenó el pasillo.

La agente se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y quedó aturdida, percibiendo un leve pitido en su oído izquierdo.

A través del humo blanco, oyó los gritos del Drakon y a Itachi insultando a Madara.

Tal y como sospechaban, el inspector jefe de la SVR estaba metido en el ajo.

Ahora solo faltaba saber cuál era la identidad del Drakon.

Ino se levantó al cabo de unos minutos, desorientada. Sabía que Itachi no le dispararía, igual que ella sería incapaz de dispararle a él. Pero el ruso la había sorprendido. No sabía que el impacto de una bala en un artefacto de gas lacrimógeno pudiera detonar de ese modo, con aquella fuerza centrífuga.

Todavía inestable, penetró en el camarote en el que había entrado Itachi. Oía sirenas y gritos por todas partes. Los agentes ingleses estarían ayudando a organizar las detenciones, pero ella sentía que, en esa parte del barco, estaba en un universo alternativo y solitario.

Una realidad de ajustes de cuentas.

Ino enfocó la cámara de su pistola a los dos cuerpos que se encontró. Ambos estaban frente a una mesa con dos ordenadores portátiles abiertos. Se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, con un puñal clavado en sus respectivos corazones, que, a su vez, sostenían un folio en blanco con un nombre: se trataba del inspector jefe de la SVR, Madara Volsov, y de Yugí Vasíliev, el emperador de una de las Izumistías siderúrgicas más ricas de Rusia. Yugí era el padre de Hidan Vasíliev, el Venger del torneo de Dragones y mazmorras DS.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que la dejó sin palabras.

El cartel que sujetaba el puñal de Yugí Vasíliev tenía una palabra escrita en ruso: sovetnik, consejero. Y si Yugí era el consejero de la bratva, entonces el que tenía al lado, Madara Volsov, era el pakhan, tal y como indicaba su cartel. Madara Volsov, el inspector jefe de Itachi era, para su estupefacción, el auténtico Drakon.

Itachi había necesitado tan solo cinco minutos para convertir sus cuerpos en coladores. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a levantarse de las sillas. Después, los ató las manos a la espalda y los retrató para dejarles claro, tanto al FBI como al SVR y a la SOCA, quién era cada cual.

Eso sí. Estaban bien muertos, pues Itachi había dejado claro que no creía en el castigo de la cárcel para ese tipo de delincuentes y asesinos.

Ino revisó la cabina en busca del mohicano, pero no lo encontró.

Una de las ventanas de cristal se había roto por completo. Daba directamente al mar.

Ino corrió a asomarse para buscarle entre las aguas del Támesis. El viento refrescó su rostro y el olor del río golpeó sus sentidos, pero la desilusión llenó su alma.

Itachi no solo había hecho lo que le había dado la gana.

No solo había conquistado su propia venganza. Además, había huido. Había escapado y la había dejado más sola de lo que jamás se había sentido.

—¿Ino?

Ino se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su hermana Saku, que avanzaba lentamente y con profesionalidad, con su Glock por delante.

—Tu cuello... —advirtió la pelirrosa, preocupada—. Te han herido.

Ino parpadeó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Saku tuvo la empatía necesaria para mostrarle su apoyo. Su pelo rosa y sus ojos claros le dieron algo del calor y, sobre todo, el cariño que necesitaba en ese momento cuando la más joven corrió a abrazarla.

—¿E Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke Uchiha desde el marco de la puerta de la cabina.

Ino se sintió perdida y decepcionada, y arrancó a llorar sobre el hombro de su hermana.

Sasuke Uchiha miró a Saku. Esta, asustada por ver a su hermana de esa guisa, se encogió de hombros y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Buscad en el río... Ha saltado por la ventana —dijo Saku mirando a Sasuke con seriedad—. Por favor, Ino... Ya pasó... Cuéntame qué te sucede. Nunca te había visto así —le susurró.

Pero Ino negó con la cabeza y se sujetó a ella con más fuerza.

Ninguno de ellos sabría que, aunque habían llegado hasta Tyoma, Madara y Aldo, Ino no se sentía ganadora ni vencedora.

En aquellas tierras inglesas, había sido engañada por promesas de aquel ruso. Aun así, había creído en él.

Qué ilusa.

¿Qué podías esperar cuando vendías tu alma al demonio?

Al final, las palabras de Itachi eran tan ciertas como cierto era que él nunca la había querido, ni siquiera un poco.

Porque todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por otra mujer, no por ella.


	17. Chapter 17

_Holaa! Aquí están los últimos dos capítulos de este libro. También ya pueden pasar a leer el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de esta historia. Quiero agradecerles la buena recepción que ha tenido la saga, de verdad, me hace muy feliz saber que les ha gustado y aun que no haya muchos comentarios con sus visitas es suficiente._

 _El día de mañana no sé si pueda actualizar pero les mando los mejores deseos del mundo y que el siguiente año esté lleno de triunfos y alegrías, sin olvidar que los malos ratos también son fundamentales para forjarnos. Un fuerte abrazo y Feliz, próspero año nuevo!_

* * *

 _Nueva Orleans_

 _Tchoupitoulas Street_

Ino estaba sentada en las escaleras del porche trasero de la casa de Saku. Tenía la mirada perdida mientras sujetaba un café con hielo.

Saku y Sasuke continuaban con sus días de permiso; días, por cierto, que ella había interrumpido desde Londres cuando decidió ponerse en contacto con Saku para que la ayudaran. Ahora, la feliz pareja se había ido a Lafitte, en el French Quarter, a ver a una amiga llamada Kaguya, que regentaba un club de BDSM.

Ino no haría ninguna pregunta al respecto; tampoco le importaba si a los dos les gustaba ese tipo de prácticas sexuales a raíz de haberse infiltrado en el torneo de Dragones y mazmorras DS. Sabía que Sasuke era un amo con todas las letras, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que a su hermana le gustase ser sometida.

Lo único que le importaba a Ino era saber que ellos no le fallaron cuando los necesitó. Acudieron a Londres, entablaron comunicación con los agentes que conocía Sasuke de la SOCA y trabajaron junto a ellos para detener la flota del Vuelo Negro, del malvado Drakon. Todo ello, sin informar a Jiraiya ni a Spurs, por deseo expreso de Ino.

Parecía una película de fantasía: un caso de dragones a lo Juego de Tronos o a lo Warcraft. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Sabía que la gente que podían ser dragones y demonios sin necesidad de ser personajes de novelas; algunas, como ella, simples brujas que no habían podido retener con hechizos a las personas que deseaban tener al lado.

No habían recibido noticia alguna de Itachi. No habían encontrado su cuerpo ni tenían indicios sobre su paradero. E Ino seguía sintiéndose mal.

De algún modo había caído en las redes del mohicano; se había enamorado.

Las letras de Alex Hepburn y su Under pronunciaban todo aquello que ella, por orgullo y miedo, no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

Don't bury me

Don't let me down

Don't say it's over

'Cause that would

Send me under.

Underneath the ground

Don't say those words

I wanna live but your words can murder

Only you can send me, under under under.

Itachi la había enterrado, la había dejado caer en el lodo. Y con sus mentiras y su huida le había dicho lo que no se había atrevido a decirle con palabras: se había acabado. De hecho, había actuado como si nada hubiera empezado entre ellos. Y eso la había dejado en los bajos fondos, a dos metros bajo tierra. Las palabras que no le había dedicado la habían herido de muerte. Y solo él podía conseguir eso.

Nadie más.

Aun así, Ino esperaba como una estúpida enamorada. Como lo que nunca había sido. Y seguía haciéndolo, por mucho que se lo negara a sí misma.

Itachi era el demonio que nunca podría abandonarla del todo.

Lo sabía por las noches que pasaba mirando su teléfono, esperando una llamada que no llegaba; o por las repetidas veces que apartaba la cortina de la ventana de habitación de invitados esperando verlo aparecer, colándose en el jardín.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que regresaran a Estados Unidos. Pasó por Washington, donde había recibido las felicitaciones de Spurs y Jiraiya. Incluso el presidente la había llamado para reconocer su labor.

Lo cierto era que haber detenido a un gran número de jeques, japoneses y rusos millonarios pertenecientes a distintas mafias le daría unos galones que todos tendrían en cuenta.

Sin embargo, Ino se fustigaba por no haber detenido a Nagato, Tyoma, Madara y Yugí con vida.

Itachi había acabado con ellos y tampoco podía echárselo en cara...

Alguien llamó al timbre.

Ino se levantó de las escaleras y miró su Casio dorado; el subdirector Jiraiya era tan puntual como se esperaba de él.

Tenían una larga charla por delante. Ella le iba a reclamar el paquete de Itachi.

Cuando lo invitó a entrar, Jiraiya se sentó al lado de ella, en las escaleras. Hacía mucho calor para estar dentro de la casa, y lo cierto era que el jardín de Saku era un lugar entrañable para relajarse y hablar. El hombre le pidió un café con hielo que ella, amablemente, le sirvió.

—Me parece encomiable el temple que ha tenido usted para hacer frente a la misión de los Reinos Olvidados —la felicitó Jiraiya.

—Gracias, señor, pero no necesito más golpecitos en la espalda. Mi compañero de misión ha desaparecido —eso era lo importante—, y, además, me pidió que le reclamara un paquete. Y, de paso,

si tiene el detalle —aclaró con ironía—, me encantaría saber quién es Itachi Lébedev.

Jiraiya asintió y frunció los labios. Por lo visto, estaba decidido a explicarle la verdad por muy incómoda que fuera.

—La verdad supera a la ficción en muchos casos, agente Haruno.

—¿Y cree que no lo sé? —Sonrió sin ganas y se echó el largo pelo hacia atrás—. Solo quiero respuestas. Tyoma habló de Izumi, su mujer. E Itachi insinuó que podía ser norteamericana. Incluso sabía que Madara, su inspector jefe, estaba metido en la bratva. La pregunta es: ¿usted sabía qué hacía Itachi en la SVR? ¿Se puso en contacto con él alguna vez?

—Es una historia larga. Pero creo que le debo eso —reconoció el inspector algo avergonzado—. Lo que le voy a contar se remonta cuarenta y seis años atrás.

—Le escucho.

Jiraiya bebió parte del café y después lo dejó sobre el escalón de madera.

—A finales de los setenta, Estados Unidos sufrió la migración de un gran número de rusos judíos que se aposentaron en Brighton Beach, en Brooklyn. De entre todos los capos rusos que empezaron a instalarse en la ciudad destacó uno por encima de los demás. Se trata de Obito Lébedev. El padre de Itachi.

—¿Perdón?

—Obito accedió a trabajar con la seguridad norteamericana porque uno de los vory de las bandas enemigas lo tenía amenazado y estaba fastidiándole el negocio de la venta de alcohol ilegal. El mafioso, en un acto de rebeldía, mató a la mujer de Obito, al padre de Obito y a su hija pequeña, sin que nadie pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Y qué hizo Obito? Sufrió una conversión. Decidió trabajar para nosotros y delatar a todos los ghettos y bratvas rusas que empezaban a controlar la ciudad. A cambio de eso, nosotros lo extraditamos a su país, le damos otra identidad y lo alejamos de las bratvas con un sueldo nada despreciable. En Rusia, Obito rehace su vida, pero el mundo es muy pequeño y los capos rusos descubren su historia y lo señalan como un traidor.

—Dios...

—Obito se pone en contacto conmigo y me pide ayuda.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

—Tiene una nueva mujer que está esperando un bebé. Su bebé —puntualizó.

—Itachi.

—Eso es. Obito nos ofreció a Itachi: nos lo vendió como una futura herramienta de trabajo para nosotros. Lo único que teníamos que hacer era cuidar de él y vigilarle hasta que sea mayor de edad. Nosotros, que creemos mucho en la herencia genética de las personas, vimos al crío como un futuro agente del FBI, con rasgos rusos, fácil de infiltrar y con la inteligencia de su padre, un exmafioso convertido a ciudadano ejemplar.

—Un momento, un momento... —Ino sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, azorada por la información—. ¿Itachi es o no es ruso?

—Obito nos envió a su mujer y la hospedamos en Brooklyn —le explicó con paciencia—, en una zona que estuviera fuera de las influencias de los rusos judíos y de sus mafias. Itachi nació en Estados Unidos. En Brooklyn.

Ino parpadeó repetidas veces, esperando que el movimiento le regara el cerebro y le hiciera entender la situación, pero ni siquiera así.

—Itachi es norteamericano —dijo en voz alta para acabar de creérselo.

—Sí. Nosotros nos encargamos de vigilarle y de su educación. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, empezamos a formarle para que entrara en el FBI. Entonces, el negocio de trata de blancas y el tráfico de drogas en Rusia empezaba a despuntar y nosotros no podíamos entender cómo la seguridad del país no hacía nada para evitarlo. El crimen organizado se extendía como una plaga y habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que, para comprender cómo funcionaba, necesitábamos a un infiltrado en el SVR, pues todos coincidíamos en que los primeros que hacían la vista gorda eran ellos.

Ino se frotó la cara y suspiró.

—Itachi es un agente doble del FBI.

—Exacto. Lo preparamos para que se creara una leyenda en Rusia y se preparara para entrar hasta la cúpula de los vory. Pero no viajó solo para tal misión.

Ino palideció y deseó poder taparse los oídos para no escuchar lo siguiente que tenía que decir el inspector.

—Izumi Riushka, agente doble del FBI, viajaba con él. Juntos crearon su propia leyenda, tal y como hacían los agentes dobles de la antigua KGB. Se nacionalizaron en Rusia, se les creó una pasado nuevo. Izumi era nuestra informadora oficial de todos los pasos que seguía Itachi, hasta que él hizo las pruebas pertinentes para infiltrarse en la SVR.

—¿Y qué tipo de leyenda crearon juntos? ¿Se casaron? «No quiero oírlo. No quiero oírlo».

—Sí. Tuvieron que hacerlo, para resultar más creíbles. Cuando Itachi consiguió entrar en la SVR y le dieron el caso de las bratvas en los gulags, sabíamos que todo iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento. Y así fue. Durante cuatro años, Itachi se hizo pasar por vor y Izumi nos informaba de todo lo que él le explicaba en sus llamadas telefónicas. —Jiraiya vació su café helado y prosiguió—. A los dos años de estar en la cárcel, dos de los miembros de la bratva en la que se iba a meter salieron al exterior y, a los pocos días, le enviaron un vídeo. Obligaron a Itachi a verlo. En la grabación le enseñaron cómo Izumi, nuestra agente, era violada y asesinada de forma brutal a manos de Tyoma e Nagato. A Itachi le tatuaron con el símbolo de la matrioska con rostro de esqueleto. Es la marca que se les pone a los vory que rechazan por tener esposa en el exterior.

A Ino se le puso la piel de gallina y se frotó los brazos, esperando entrar en calor de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo lo soportó?

—Perdimos su rastro durante dos años, en los que, por despecho, logró hacerse un hueco y ganarse el respeto del segundo vor más temido del gulag, hasta que volvió a entrar en contacto con nosotros gracias al caso de Amos y mazmorras en las Islas Vírgenes. Pero el Itachi que reencontré no tenía nada que ver con el que envié a Rusia —se lamentó—. Había cambiado por completo; era más duro, más salvaje y frío. Sus ojos se habían quedado sin alma. Ya no trabajaba para nadie. Solo para él mismo. Y había descubierto que Madara, el inspector de la SVR, estaba manchado de sangre hasta la cabeza. Tanto a mí como a Itachi nos interesaba dar con él y confirmar nuestras sospechas, por eso le permití que siguiera con el caso a su manera. Lo que jamás podíamos imaginar era que Madara fuera el Drakon. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo esperando a que le dieran tal reconocimiento. Imagínese, un miembro de la SVR convertido en pakhan... Increíble, ¿no cree?

Ino no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sorbió las lágrimas por la nariz. Y, aunque pareciera mentira, no le importó mostrar aquel gesto de tristeza y emoción frente a Jiraiya.

Sí, todo era muy increíble. Itachi era estadounidense y un agente doble infiltrado en la SVR. Yugí Vasíliev era el consejero del Drakon, que no era otro que Madara, inspector jefe de la agencia de seguridad e inteligencia rusa. Por esa misma razón él la había elegido como la vibrannay. Porque esperaba que Itachi fuera quien la entregase, y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero nunca se imaginó que Ino fuera del FBI. Y tampoco que Itachi fuera un agente doble.

—Itachi es un vengador. Un demonio. Y ustedes le han hecho así.

—La infiltración es difícil, agente Haruno. La gente puede perder la razón y los valores. Lébedev pudo elegir dejarlos con vida, pero no lo hizo.

—No, señor. —Ino levantó la barbilla y recogió el vaso vacío de café de entre los pies de Jiraiya—. Itachi nunca ha tenido elección. No la tuvo cuando nació. Ni si quiera ha elegido libremente lo que quería ser, pues ustedes le coaccionaron. Tampoco tuvo elección cuando le obligaron a ver cómo mataban a su esposa.

—Señorita Haruno —Jiraiya se levantó con ella, con gesto adusto y tono severo—, el camino de la justicia es duro.

Ino se echó a reír. No podía creer que su subinspector hubiera podido decir aquello tan simple.

—Por favor... A veces la justicia está sobrevalorada, ¿no cree?

Jiraiya sabía que Ino se sentía mal por su compañero, pero no podía hacer nada por maquillar la realidad.

—¿Todavía quiere recoger el paquete de Lébedev? —preguntó de repente.

—Ah. —Ino se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del salón—. Pensaba que el paquete era toda esta información.

Jiraiya se secó el sudor de la calva y negó.

—No, agente. El paquete está en Brooklyn. En esta dirección. —Se acercó y desdobló una hoja con una dirección escrita—. Vaya hasta allí y recójalo.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

Él lo sabía, pero se encogió de hombros, como si no lo supiera.

—No me la va a colar. Sé perfectamente que sabe de qué se trata.

—Es algo que dejó el mismo Itachi antes de aceptar la infiltración en los gulags. Cuando llegue allí, diga que va de mi parte y se lo entregarán sin más dilación. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Ino no sabía a qué atenerse. Acarició el papel con el pulgar y alzó la mirada para fijarla en los claros ojos de su superior.

—¿En Brooklyn?

—Sí. Tómese unas buenas vacaciones. Se las tiene bien merecidas. Y, cuando regrese, hablaremos de su ascenso.

—¿Mi ascenso?

—¿No quería llegar a ser inspectora? —La miró de reojo y sonrió con petulancia—. Cuídese, Ino.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó la chica, sorprendida.

Cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró, no entendía por qué no estaba dando saltos de alegría por aquella noticia.

Durante años, su trabajo había sido su única fijación. Su única obsesión. Por fin le ofrecían el cargo que buscaba; controlar ella misma las operaciones.

No obstante, lo que más la excitaba era aquel papel que tenía entre las manos.

Brooklyn.

¿Qué había dejado Itachi en Brooklyn?

Su corazón no. Puesto que lo había perdido en los reinos olvidados.


	18. Chapter 18

_Brooklyn Heights_

 _Dos días más tarde_

Era el primer suburbio de la nación, aunque ahora lo consideraban una joya y el barrio más elegante de la ciudad.

Ino había aparcado en una espaciosa calle histórica con casas de estilo gótico, federal y griego; una deliciosa mezcla que hacía de aquel lugar un fabuloso rincón para ampliar una familia. Todo envuelto en un gran complejo residencial.

Había dejado su todoterreno Wrangler Rubicon de color negro frente al número que le indicaba el papel, ya arrugado de las veces que lo había manoseado, mientras le daba vueltas a qué era lo que

Itachi había escondido allí.

Tras ella quedaban una fascinante vista del horizonte de Manhattan y de varios patios de recreo ideales para críos.

Ino se quitó las gafas de sol Carrera de color negras y observó la elocuente fachada. Ascendió los escasos peldaños y tocó al timbre de la robusta puerta blanca que custodiaba aquella casa de ladrillo oscuro y cornisas claras. Se cubrió la herida del cuello con el pañuelo de verano fucsia y esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

Entonces, en el lado derecho de la entrada, encontró una placa dorada: MAMÁ BROOKLYN. CASA DE ACOGIDA.

Ino lo leyó de nuevo.

¿Una casa de acogida? ¿Qué se le había perdido al ruso en una casa de acogida?

Una mujer regordeta de pelo blanco y con un delantal manchado de harina abrió la puerta y se la quedó mirando con gesto amable.

—¿Está buscando a alguien, querida?

Ino tragó saliva y miró de nuevo el rótulo.

—La verdad es que no lo sé... Verá, vengo... Vengo de parte del señor Jiraiya, vengo a...

—¡Ay, por Dios! —La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca y la miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Se la van a llevar?

—¿Llevarme? ¿A quién?

—Espere aquí un momento. Elías nos marcó un procedimiento muy claro. Debo seguir el protocolo.

Ino no entendía nada. Cada vez más inquieta sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo ruso de los que comía Itachi, pues en Nueva Orleans había encontrado una tienda donde los vendían. Se había viciado tanto como él. Era de café con leche y estaba tierno y delicioso.

De repente, el caramelo la llevó a los besos húmedos y duros de Itachi, y sus rodillas se volvieron gelatina.

Sin embargo, debía mantenerse en el presente. Itachi había desaparecido, y le había dado un encargo que ella quería cumplir.

De repente, la voz de una cría pequeña la sacó de sus pensamientos.

A Ino se le humedecieron las manos de sudor, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Qué era lo que temía?

La mujer apareció de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos y con una cría de no más de cuatro años agarrada de su mano. Llevaba un vestido blanco con volantes y tenía un flequillo castaño largo y liso, como ella, y una coleta a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus bambas eran rosas y las gomas de su pelo tenían la forma de dos mariposas. En su mano libre sostenía una maletita de viaje de Hello Kitty.

La pequeña la miró de arriba abajo e inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Y entonces clavó sus ojos rojizos en Ino.

La agente sintió un flechazo absoluto.

Había tenido esa misma sensación cuando, cierta vez, Itachi la miró con aquellos dos rubíes que Dios le había dado por ojos. La mirada pura e inocente de aquel caramelo con patas le acabó de robar el corazón. La sometió al instante, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Bueno, sí lo sabía.

Supo quién era esa niña.

—Me llamo Milenka, ¿y tú? —preguntó con la dulzura sana que solo un niño podía desprender.

—Me llamo Ino.

—¿Me vas a llevar contigo?

Ino sintió que se acongojaba; se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura de Milenka y le acarició una coleta.

Milenka.

Milenka significaba «mi pequeña».

Sin lugar a dudas, era la hija de Itachi.

 _¿FIN?_


End file.
